A New Beginning
by Slayer70
Summary: Chapter 23 is complete! Buffy discovers that something was messing with them and realizes that she's in for the biggest battle ever. Wasn't sure how to fit this in, so I added it to the end of this story.
1. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

Episode 1 

            _As the last pure demon left the earth, it fed off a human. That demon's blood mixed with the human's, creating a half-human, half-demon creature, called a vampire. Vampires feed on the blood of humans. They possess super-human strength and are immortal._

_ A group of people over in __England__ assembled. They called themselves the Watcher's Council. They created one girl who would have the power to fight the demons. They look after, train, and teach the girl everything she needs to know. She is the __Chosen__ One, the slayer. When one slayer dies, another is called to take her place and continue the fight against the darkness_

_ After the most famous slayer was killed, the slayer after her was turned into a vampire. She was the first, since the master, to unite the vampires. She took over Sunnydale and made it her kingdom. _

_            Only one group can stop her. They are a small force of Council Operatives. They were sent to Sunnydale to take back the town.  They are led by the head of the Council, the current slayer, and a young man trained to fight them. Their mission is to infiltrate the vampire palace and kill the queen. _

The Vampire Palace:

            "James!" she yelled.

            "Yes, your majesty." James answered back.

            James was the queen's muscle. He was the leader of her army. He wasn't very intelligent, but he was strong.

            "Bring the slayer to me. I want to be the one to drink her blood," the queen told her 1st in command.

            There was no doubt about it, the queen was evil. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes that showed the evil within her. On top of her vampire strength, she had slayer strength for she had once been the slayer. 

            "Right away," James said then left.

            "I can't wait until I can bathe in the slayer's blood. My ex-boyfriend…I wonder what ever happened to him," the queen asked to herself.

            Just then, the queen's right hand man entered the chamber. 

            "Spike…just the man I was thinking of."

            Spike was a very handsome vampire. He was a couple hundred years old. He had bleach blonde hair and was tall. He wore a black leather duster. There was something very different about him though. He had totally changed. The queen really liked him and he had helped her to fight against the human resistance.

            "What brings you to my chamber?"

            "I have news on the slayer and the resistance."

            "What kind of news?"

            "They are planning an attack on the empire. We are not sure of when, but our spies are working on getting that information. Also, about that guy that's been working along side the slayer, we found out who he is."

            "Well…"

            "He is your old boyfriend."

            The queen was silent for a few minutes. It was obvious that she was thinking up some devilish plan

            "I have an idea!" she informed him, "I could turn the boy and make him my king."

            "That sounds like a good plan, your majesty," Spike said.

"That's great news! Good job, Spike!"

Inside Home Base:

            "Look, she's was my friend, which means that I'm killing her," Sarah told me.

            "She was my girlfriend, which means I'm dusting her," Jake said.

            Just then, Quentin walked in.

            "Will you two stop arguing and get ready for the invasion. I know that you both cared for her deeply before she was turned and both of you are going to fight her to the death," he said.

            "Yes sir," they both replied.

            "Where's Giles?" Sarah asked.

            "He's busy, just like you two should be. I want both of you to train for a while. The attack will begin at dawn tomorrow," Quentin said and then left.

            They got to work on training. They used some of the exercising equipment in the training room. The two trained for about two hours and then went to dinner. Everyone was already there, eating and talking about the big attack scheduled for tomorrow at dawn. After dinner, they loaded the weapons, filled the packs, and loaded the vehicles, then went to sleep.

            Jake's alarm went off at four o'clock. He got out of bed and put his clothes on. He chose to wear black khakis, a black t-shirt, and black Nike shoes.

Jake was twenty-one years old. He had short brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. He was medium height and medium build. He had come to Sunnydale for vacation with his girlfriend, Dani and friend, Sarah. He'd met Giles and discovered the existence of vampires and the slayer.

 After Jake finished dressing, he left his room and went to meet the others. Sarah was waiting for him outside of the room. He smiled when he saw her.

Sarah was the same age as Jake. She had shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. She was medium height and very strong and agile. She was the current slayer. She and Jake met in school a few years back. 

            "Okay everyone," Quentin shouted to everyone, "we will leave here at 6 and head for the vampire base. Make sure that each of you has a weapon."

            Everyone went into the weapon closet and grabbed some kind of weapon. Jake grabbed two stakes, a cross, a sword, and his crossbow. He strapped the scabbard to his back, put the cross on his chain, and put one stake in his pocket and the other in the pouch on his belt. He held the crossbow in his hands. He also grabbed two jars of holy water and put them in the other pouch. Sarah grabbed a crossbow, a sword, and some stakes. 

            After everyone gathered their weapons, they all loaded onto the transports. Sarah and Jake got on the transport, which was carrying people that were going after the important vampires. Quentin got on their transport. He was the driver.

            "Remember our mission everyone, dust the leaders. Sarah, Jake, you know your mission," he said.

            The transport drove out of the underground garage. They were on the road and there were no vampires in sight. The council already knew that the vampires knew that they were planning to attack, so they hoped to encounter some resistance on the way. They drove for about an hour until the palace was in view. 

            "Vampires!" someone yelled.

            Jake looked off to his left and saw several vampires on motorcycles come speeding towards the transport. He grabbed his crossbow and stood up.

            "I'll take care of them," Jake said and opened the hatch on the roof. 

He pulled himself up, so that he was standing on the roof. He took aim at one and fired a bolt. The bolt hit its target. Another bolt loaded automatically. Again the bolt hit its target. There were three vamps left. He was about to take aim again when they pulled out machine guns.

            They fired at Jake, but he dove down and the bullets barely missed him. He aimed the crossbow again and fired. The bolt hit one in the head and it fell off the motorcycle. At least it was injured. As he aimed again, the remaining two vamps exploded to dust. He jumped back down through the hatch. 

            "Thanks," Jake said. 

            "No problem," Sarah and another man said.

            Jake sat back down in hid seat. It took them another ten minutes to get to the palace. As they drew closer, Quentin said, "The doors are probably going to be locked so we going to have to break in. We're going to abandon the transport and let it smash into the doors."

He stood up and went towards the hatch. Sarah stood up and climbed up the hatch. Then everyone else did.  They jumped off the roof and landed in the dirt. 

Up ahead, the vampires saw the vehicle driving towards them. 

One yelled, "Shoot the tires!" 

Luckily for the operatives, the tires were bullet proof. They fired their guns, but they bullets weren't destroying the tires. It just kept on speeding towards them. 

"Get out of the way! It's gonna hit!" one yelled. 

They all ran out of the way and the transport crashed right into the doors, destroying the doors and most of the wall around them.

            Everyone ran up when they weren't looking and began firing the crossbows and using flamethrowers on them. They began firing back. The only problem was that they had machine guns. They managed to dust all the guards at this door. Only two of the council's men were injured. 

            "When we get in," Quentin yelled to them, "Sarah and Jake are going after the queen while the rest of you are going to follow me."

            They stepped in over the debris that lay all over. Sarah and Jake went one way and the others went the other way. They went up to the door on the right and opened it. Two vamps were standing there.

            "Rebels!" one yelled. 

They call the council rebels because they fought against them unlike other people. One of the vamps turned away from them and ran out the door on the other side of the room. Sarah shot a bolt at the other one. They followed the vamp that had escaped. 

            "If we get outnumbered, we retreat. Neither of us is dying here. Got that!" Jake called to Sarah.

            "Yeah, okay."

            The two continued walking, but caught no sight of any vampires.

The Throne Room:

            "Your highness, they're here." 

            "What! How did they get past the guards?" she said.

            "I have no idea, your majesty," he said.

            "I'm going to have to go into hiding," she told him. 

            "I only encountered the slayer and that boy," he told her.

            "Spike!" she yelled.

            A moment later Spike and Drusilla arrived in the room.

            "The slayer and that boy are here. Find them and bring them to me!"

            "Yes, your majesty," Spike said.

            Just then, James and Kenneth entered the room.

            "Ah, just the men that I was going to send for," she said. 

            "What's wrong, your highness?" James asked.

            "The slayer and her friend are here and so are the pathetic council operatives. Gather some of the warriors and take out the operatives."

            "Right away. But where will you go if the slayer comes for you?" Kenneth asked.

            "I'm going to the basement. If she gets past Spike, then I'll have to take her myself. I plan to turn her and the boy."

            James and Kenneth left and she got up. There was a passage that led to the basement behind her desk, so she opened the door and headed for the basement.

Somewhere Else in the Palace:

            "This sucks," Jake murmured, "We've been searching for her for an hour and we haven't even come across one damn vampire.

            The two walked up to another door and opened it. On the other side, there were stairs leading upwards. They walked up to the top. When they reached the top, there were four vamps just standing there.

            "Slayer!" one yelled at them.

            "Finally some action!" Jake exclaimed and aimed the crossbow at one. 

The bolt flew towards and hit the vamp right in the heart. It exploded into dust. Another one ran at Jake and knocked the crossbow out of his hands. It flew across the room and hit the wall on the other side. It was too far to run to without getting attacked. He kicked the vamp away, but it ran at him again.        

            Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out the stake. Just as the vamp ran at him, he held the stake out and jammed it into its heart. It yelled in pain as it exploded into dust. Jake put the stake back and ran towards the crossbow. He reached it and picked it up. 

            Jake glanced over at Sarah who was still fighting a vamp. The vamp grabbed Sarah by the neck and was choking her. Jake aimed and fired. The bolt hit it's back and it exploded into dust.

            "Nice shot. Thanks," she said, out of breath. 

            The two of them went up to the door and opened it. On the other side was the throne room and standing right there was two of the strongest vampires, Spike and Dru.

            "I knew we'd face you two sooner or later," Jake said.

            "Shut your bloody mouth you stupid git," Spike said.

            "I can take you, Spike," Jake said, "I almost beat you last time until you fled."

            "Spike, you fled from this weak boy? So that's why he's still alive," Dru said to him.

            "That's right, I beat him pretty bad last time, almost staked him too, but his buddies attacked me and he ran," Jake went on.

            "I disappointed in you, Spikey. That boy has no power what so ever, how could you let him beat you?" Dru said.

            "I-I…let my guard down," Spike said. 

            "You're lying," Dru said.

            Jake used their arguing time to aim and fire. He hit his target, Spike's heart. He exploded into dust.

            "Nice shot!" Sarah said, "You're almost as good as me."

            "Sp-Spike! No! You'll pay, boy. You and the slayer!" she yelled as she turned and ran. 

            He aimed my crossbow at her back as she ran, but Sarah pushed it down.

            "Let her go. We'll get her later. She'll be back soon."

            "Shouldn't we at least follow her? She might be headed for the queen."

            "Good point. Might as well try."

            The two went behind the desk and walked towards the door. Jake decided to stay behind and look through the desk and see what he could find out. 

            "Go on ahead. I'm gonna search through the desk for any information. I'll be quick," he told Sarah.

            "Alright, I'll yell if I get into any trouble." 

            She opened the door. On the other side was stairs. She walked down them. Jake turned and began rummaging through the desk. He opened the top draw and saw a picture. It was of him and Dani, right before she was turned. Sarah had taken the picture while they were walking through the cemetery. 

            He searched through another drawer and found a piece of paper. It said a bunch of stuff that Dani was trying to accomplish. He was about to put it back, when something caught his eye. One of the last things on the list was to turn him into a vamp. She still loved him. She wanted Jake to help her conquer the world. He began considering letting her but then pushed it out of his mind. 

            "I'll never become one of them," he said aloud.

            Jake shut the drawer and picked up the crossbow. He turned and walked down the stairs. At the bottom, there was a long hallway with a door at the far end. It was a very long hallway. The door was opened. He ran towards the door, trying to catch up to Sarah. He walked into the room and glanced around. The room was empty except for a bunch of boxes in the far corner.

            There was another door on the other side of the room. It was also open. He walked into this room and glanced around. It was a large room with desks and chairs all over. Boxes were all over and a broken computer was laying the floor. The boxes were scattered all over. It seemed like there had been a fight. 

            "Sarah!" Jake called.

            No answer. Jake began to search the room. He walked to the other side and saw something that shocked him. Sarah was lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. There was a small cut on her throat and her arms and face were all cut up. The thing that shocked him the most was that she had been stabbed in the chest. Next to her was her sword and crossbow. He looked behind to see if her back was bleeding. There was a stake protruding from her lower back. He knelt down and checked for a pulse, even though he knew that she was dead. He put his two fingers on her neck. There was a pulse! She was still alive!

            "Sarah! Sarah wake up!" Jake shouted.

            She began to stir and her eyes opened. She sat up.

            "What happened?" he asked.

            "I fought her and lost. She was too strong. I came into the room and she was standing at the other door waiting for me. I shot a bolt at her but missed. She drew a sword from behind her and rushed me. I was doing pretty well until she tripped me. Then she sliced my throat. Then she pulled the stake out of my belt and stabbed me in the back. She took the sword off the ground, where I dropped it and she stabbed me in the chest, but not deep. Then she kicked me in the chest. I guess I passed out because of lack of air."

            Jake helped her to her feet and picked up her sword. He put it back in the scabbard on her back. He pulled out some bandages and wrapped it around the wounds on her chest and back.

            "Thanks," she said while bending down to pick up her stake and crossbow.

            "Come on," Jake said while walking towards the door, "we have to dust her."

            He opened it and walked through. Sarah followed. It was a jail room. There were two cells in the room. There was someone lying on the floor in one. He looked dead.

            "Wake up!" Jake shouted.

            The man stirred and looked up at them. Then he stood up.

            "Finally, you have come," he said in a raspy voice, "I was waiting for the day when Buffy and the council would save me."

            "Buffy is dead," Sarah told him.

            "What? She's dead?" he questioned, shocked

"Sorry," Sarah said.

"I will kill that son of a bitch!" he shouted.

            "Calm down. Who are you?" Jake asked.

            "My name is Angel," he said.

            "How did you get here?" Sarah asked him.

            "I was visiting Buffy in Sunnydale. I was on my way home when a tranquilizer hit me. Right before I blacked out I saw Drusilla. When I woke up, I was in a cell. A few weeks later, I think, she came and tranquilized me again. I woke up later that day in this cell. I have been waiting for two years in this cell for Buffy to come and save me." Angel said.

            "I see," Sarah said.

            "How sure are you that Buffy is dead?" Angel asked.

            "Pretty sure. How would I be the slayer if she wasn't," Sarah said.

            "You're a slayer!" he said, "That's good. There was another slayer around the same time as Buffy."  
            "How was there two slayers at once?" Jake questioned.

            "Buffy died, so a new slayer was summoned. Then that slayer died and another was summoned. The other slayer might have been the one that died," he told us.

            "The council told us that Buffy had been killed and that Faith was missing," Jake said.

            "Wait a minute, they must not have been sure," Sarah said.

            "Which means that the vampires might have Buffy locked up somewhere in here too," Angel said.

            "Alright," Jake said, "let's get you out of there."

            Sarah gripped two bars and pushed them apart, enough for Angel to squeeze through them. Jake noticed a crossbow sitting on the table near the door. He picked it up and handed it to Angel.

            "I have another question," Angel said, "Is there a vampire queen? I overheard some vampires talking about one before."

            "Yes," Sarah told him, "she was the slayer before me and she was our friend."

            The three of them opened the door and went through. The next room was really small. They went through the door at the other end of the room. 

            "Slayer! Boy! We meet again."

            "Dru, you'll pay for all you've done over the years," Angel said.

            "Angel?" Dru questioned, shocked, "You're free."

            She rushed him, but he kicked her aside. She punched him in the chest, and then tripped him. Jake ran at her and jump kicked her. She fell to the ground. Sarah pulled her to her feet and Jake held her in a headlock. Sarah held a stake to her chest.

            "Where's the queen?" Sarah asked.

            "I'll never tell," Dru said.

            Sarah pushed the stake into her, but not deep enough to dust her.

            "Ouch! I won't tell!"

            "I'll kill you! Tell me where she is!" Sarah yelled and pushed the stake a little deeper.

            "She is in the room in the basement on the other side of the building," Dru said.

            "Tell me where Buffy is?" Angel said.

            "What? How did you know she was still alive?"

            "Just a guess," Angel said.

            Sarah pushed the stake in a little further. 

            "She's in the cell two rooms over. In the next room, go in the door to the left. She's in a cell in there. Now let me go. I told you everything."

            Sarah pushed the stake into Dru's heart and she exploded into dust. Jake opened the door and they entered a room with two doors. One was on the left and one was straight ahead. Jake opened the one on the left. There were also two cells in this room. In the one on the right was a blonde haired girl, who sat on the jail bed.

            "Is it dinner time all ready?" she asked Jake.

            "I'm not a vampire. I work for the Watcher's Council, my name's Jake. You must be Buffy Summers."

            "Finally I can be free of this horrible place," she said.

            "Jake, Help!" Sarah yelled from the other room.

            "Is there a key in here?" Jake asked Buffy.

            "It's in that drawer right there," she said pointing to it.

            He walked over and opened the drawer. He reached in and grabbed the key. He headed back over to her cell and unlocked the door.

            "Come on, we have to save my friend," he said and tossed her the crossbow.

            They ran out of the jail room. Sarah and Angel were surrounded by at least ten vampires. Jake reached in the pouch on his belt and pulled out the stakes. 

            "Hey bloodsuckers! Over here!" Buffy yelled, "See now that I'm free, you're all gonna get a serious ass whooping."

            The group of vamps turned and faced Buffy and Jake. Buffy fired a bolt and one dusted. Behind the vamps, Angel and Sarah also fired bolts, dusting two more. That's when they decided to rush them. One ran straight towards Jake. He shoved the stake into its heart. It exploded into dust. Another one ran at him. He tripped her and plunged the stake into her heart. He glanced around at the others. Buffy and Sarah each faced one and Angel fought off three. They started ganging up on him. That's when something happened that totally surprised Jake.

            Angel turned into a vampire. He tore at his enemy's throats, tearing the head off of one. It dusted. He easily dusted the other two. He turned back just as Sarah and Buffy walked over.  

            "Angel!" Buffy shouted, "I missed you so much." She ran towards him and gave him a hug. 

            "So I'm guessing that's Buffy," Sarah whispered in Jake's ear.

            "Yup," Jake said back, "Come on, we have to find the queen."

            Jake turned and went through the other door. The others followed. Sarah and Buffy talked about being the slayer and all the stuff Buffy went through while being a prisoner.

Angel and Jake talked, even though he was a little disturbed by the fact that Angel was a vampire. He told Jake how he was once the most vicious vampire in England two hundred years ago and how he was cursed with a soul by a gypsy.

            The group came to the other end of the building. They entered a large room. Boxes and desks were thrown all over and bloody bodies lay all over the floor. The walls had bloodstains all over.

            "Giles!" Sarah yelled.

            Jake looked in the same direction as her. Giles and Wesley were in the far corner surrounded by a wall of energy. They were still alive. 

            "Sarah, be careful! She is here in this room somewhere," came a raspy, whisper from Giles, but his attention was drawn to someone else, "Buffy! Is it really you?" 

The watcher was shocked as the blonde came into view.

            "Yeah Giles. It is," she answered.

            "The council had presumed you dead after they found neither yours or Faith's body. We knew one of you was alive because a new slayer was called. We figured you were dead and that Faith skipped town instead of helping you," he said to her.

            "Um guys," Jake interrupted, "not to interrupt your reunion but…um…she's here."

            The others turned in his direction. There stood the queen, Dani. She looked ready for a fight. 

            "You're both out, how unfortunate," Dani said to Angel and Buffy.

            "You're the queen? You don't look tough at all," Buffy yelled to her.

            "Of course you've been locked up all this time. You had no idea that I was the slayer before. I still have slayer strength," Dani said.

            "I'll kick your ass any day," Buffy yelled.

            "I'd like to see you try. You see this sword here. You know how many of those fools from the council I've killed, too many. You'll be next," Dani yelled.

            "Buffy, here!" Jake yelled and tossed her his sword. She caught it and ran at the vampire. She swung the sword towards the vamp. Dani sidestepped and the sword barely missed her.

            "Jake, what a pleasant surprise," a voice said.

            He whirled around to face Kenneth and James. 

            "Oh great. Just what I need, more bloodsuckers. Sarah, toss me the crossbow."

            She gave it to him and Jake turned to face the two vamps. They were gone. He peered down the hall and they were running. He fired a bolt and missed then ran after them. He stumbled into a room and there they were. The room was really large and looked like a lab. There were all kinds of test tubes and chemicals all over.

            "What's wrong scared?" Jake questioned and aimed the crossbow, but not at them. He fired a bolt at the fire extinguisher behind them. It sprayed all over them and blinded their vision. He took that time to fire another bolt at Kenneth. He hit him in the heart.

            "See you in hell," he yelled as he exploded into dust.

            "Your turn," Jake shouted at James.  

He pulled out a little squirt gun that was filled with holy water and fired. It hit him in the face. He screamed in pain as his flesh burned. I reached for a stake and threw it. It spun through the air and landed right in his chest. Jake ran at him and shoved it in. He dusted too.

            Jake picked up his weapons and put them away. Then picked the crossbow off the table and looked around. He saw one of the cabinets was open. He walked over and pulled out one of the little needles inside. It was filled with some sort of medicine. There were some files on the cabinet door, he read them. It said the medicine was to rid the host of the demon. In other words, cure the vampires.

            "They must have stumbled across this lab before and were trying to keep it hidden," Jake said aloud, "Guess what, I found it."

He grabbed one of the needles and ran back to the room where the fight was.  

            When he got there, Buffy and Dani were still fighting. Both were pretty cut up. Angel and Sarah were trying to free Giles and Wesley.

            "You can't win slayer. Give up and I'll make sure to kill you quickly." Dani yelled.

            "Making a deal with a vampire, you've got to be kidding me," Buffy shouted. She swung her sword and Dani's left hand went flying. "Whoops!" she said, "One more to go and you're done."

            BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP! 

            A very loud buzzer went off through the building. It sounded like an alarm. 

            "EVERYONE ARM YOURSELVES! INTRUDERS ARE HEADED TOWARDS THE PALACE!" a voice blared over the intercom. 

            "Looks like reinforcements are on the way," Buffy said to the queen, "Now you're really gonna get your ass kicked."

            Just then a group of people entered the room. No one recognized them from the council. Then Jake realized they weren't operatives. They all had the same scar on their chins.

            "Um guys. I don't think they're here to help us," Jake said.

            That's when something totally unexpected happened. The scars opened up to reveal a hideous mouth.

            "OH…MY…GOD! I can't believe it. I thought these were only fictional," Giles said.

            "Giles, what are they?" Sarah asked.

            "They are a breed of vampires, much different then our normal vampires. They are mutants. We thought they were only fairy tales. Some people used to tell tales of these creatures. They cannot be killed with wooden stakes and crossbow bolts. They can be killed by sunlight," he said.

            "And I'm guessing that we're screwed," Jake said.

            Wesley began to speak, "These are mysterious vampires. They will attack other vampires and change them to their kind. They latch their huge mouth onto a human or vampire and began to drink their blood."

            "Yup, we are definitely screwed," Jake repeated.

            Buffy and Dani stopped fighting and looked in horror.

            "Eww. That's just gross," Buffy said.

            The mutant vampires lunged at her, their mouths opened, ready to taste her blood.

            "Buffy!" Angel yelled as her ran towards her. He transformed into his vampire self. "Back off, you beasts!"

            "Angelus, you're working with the humans. I never thought I'd see the day when the most vicious vampire, next to us, decided to work for the humans," one of the mutants said in a scratchy voice, "especially ordinary humans from that council of losers."

            "Um excuse me, we're not all ordinary," Buffy said.

            "Out of the way, human," one said as he made his way to the Watchers, pushing Buffy to the floor, "Two watchers. I've never had the blood of a watcher. I wonder what your blood tastes like."

            "That's it, I'm pissed!" Buffy yelled, "No one pushes the Slayer down without getting their ass kicked!"

            "A slayer!" the mutant shouted in delight.

            "Make that two slayers," Sarah yelled and pulled her sword from her back.

            "Slayer blood, I haven't had that in a several hundred years," he said licking his lips.

            He lunged towards them. His mouth was opened once again, ready to taste both of their blood. Sarah and Buffy just stood there swords ready.

            "Sarah!" Jake yelled.

            "Buffy! No!" Angel shouted.

            "Make that three slayers," an unknown voice said from behind them.

            An unknown woman jumped out at the mutant vamp with a stake. Instead of slamming the stake into it's back, she slammed it into its side. The vamp dusted.

            "Uh oh," one of the others said.

            "She knows our weakness," shouted another.

            Then they quickly ran out the door. Sarah slid her sword back into the scabbard. Buffy tossed hers to Jake and he put it back into his scabbard.

            "Who are you?" Jake asked the stranger.

            "The name's Faith, kid," she replied.

            "Faith! I thought you were killed," Buffy said.

            "B, is that you? You've grown into quite a woman," Faith said, "Who's you're friends?"

            "That's Sarah, she's a slayer too. That's Jake, he's Sarah's partner. And you already know Angel."

            "Um guys. She escaped," Jake informed.

            "We'll get her later," Sarah said, "Her reign as the vampire queen is official over.

            "Faith, how did you know how to dust the vamp?" Buffy questioned.

            "Simple, their rib cage covers their heart in the front and back. The only way to dust them is to stake 'em from the side or put them in the sun."

            "How do you know all this?" Sarah asked.

            "I have been following them after I left Sunnydale. I was attacked by some a few years ago and have traveled around the world, hunting for them."

            "I thought that you were killed five years ago," Buffy said.

            "Well after Dru captured you, I thought they were going to turn you. And I wasn't about to face you again. So I fled. I skipped town," she told everyone.

            "Come on, we can get to know each other better back at the base," Jake said, "Oh wait, we have to free Giles and Wesley."

            Luckily, Angel had known the reversal spell to break the barrier around the watchers. After they were free, Giles spoke, "The council has reported that all nests around Sunnydale have been burned. Also, the queen was seen fleeing the building by way of underground tunnels. Our spies saw her leaving."

            The group left the building and a transport was outside waiting to take them home.

Back at Home Base:

            "It's so good to be back," Jake said.

            Just then, Quentin and some council members entered the room where they were sitting.

            "Excuse us everyone," Quentin said, "We are here to answer any questions that any of you may have."  

            "How come Dani was summoned to be Slayer if neither Buffy or Faith died?" Sarah asked.

            "That's simple. Buffy died a second time after her battle with the hell god, Glory. Dani was summoned after that."

            "How come Dani didn't kill Buffy or Angel?" Jake asked.

            "Because if they killed Buffy, a new slayer would be summoned. We have no idea why she did not kill Angel."

            "Where the hell did those mutant vampires come from?" Buffy asked.

            "We had thought that they been sent back to hell. Unfortunately, they have returned."

            "How come I wasn't informed that these creatures were real?" Giles questioned.

            "Since we thought they had been sent back to hell hundreds of years ago, we decided to keep their existence a secret from watchers, so that their slayers wouldn't get scared."

            "Is it possible for a vampire to be cured?" Jake asked.

            "Certainly not!"

            "I found this back at the palace," he said, reaching into his pocket and removing the needle, "They were in a secret lab that I found. A file near them said the medicine could rid someone of a demon.         

            "That's impossible!" Quentin shouted.

            "Well then why were they trying to keep the lab secret? Because they didn't want anyone to find it since it could cure them," Jake answered his own question.

            "Let's try it on Angel," Buffy said, smiling.

            "I don't know, Buffy. It might kill me," Angel said, "It could be that it's poison."

            "We'll never know unless we try," Faith said.

            "No," Angel stated.

            "Aww…come on, Angel. It might be worth it," Faith smirked.

            "I dunno," Angel muttered.

            "Please," Buffy pleaded.

            "Oh all right," Angel said, finally giving in, "Let's give it a try." 

            Jake gave Giles the needle and he put it into Angel's arm. He injected the antidote into the vampire.

            Angel howled in pain as the antidote was injected into his body. Suddenly, his face changed. His brow was curled and his face pushed back so that his fangs were revealed.

            "He's changing back to Angelus. This is going to get bad," Wesley said.

            "Let's get him into a holding cell until we can put the curse back on him," Jake said.

            "I knew this was a bad idea," Giles said to Buffy.

            Wesley pulled out a tranquilizer and hit Angel with it. He was knocked out instantly. Giles, Sarah, and Jake picked Angel up and carried him to a holding cell. They opened the door and dropped him on the floor.

            When the three of them returned to the room, Buffy looked upset.

            "This is my fault," she said, "I pressured Angel into letting us inject the stuff into him.

            "It's my fault too," Faith muttered, "You weren't the only one."

            Then Wesley returned to the room. 

            "We do not have the spell to restore the curse. Only one person knows the spell and that is Willow," he said, "Where is she, by the way?"

            "Willow's gone," Buffy muttered.

            "Then we have only one choice," Jake interrupted, "There is still a chance the medicine might work. We give him until sunrise tomorrow. We open the shades and if he's still there tomorrow, it means he's not a vamp anymore."  
            "Where'd you get that idea?" Sarah asked.

            "I saw it in a movie a while back," Jake answered.

            "Which means it's never going to work," Giles said.

            "Hey, give the kid a chance," Faith said then turned and smiled at him.

            "Okay, might as well give it a try," Sarah said.

            Sarah, Buffy, Giles, and Jake went to where we put Angel earlier. He was still out cold. Jake went in and opened the shades. Darkness from the outside poured in.

            "Okay, we give him until dawn," Jake informed.

Dawn, the Next Morning:

            Jake awoke the next morning and got dressed. He quickly ran down to the holding cells and went to the one where Angel was located. When he got there, Angel was not lying on the cot. But there wasn't any dust on the ground. Jake ran to the closet and got a crossbow. He went back to the cell and opened the steel door. 

            "Angel! Where are you?" Jake called.

            He walked in and looked around. Sunlight shone in through the windows. He glanced around the room. Jake saw him. He was sitting in the corner. His face was covered with a shadow, but he legs were in the sunlight. He did not burn. He slowly stood up.

            "I'm human again," he said softly, "it's been so long since I've seen the sun. About two hundred years ago. Thank you.

            "Come on, let's get the others."

            He was still weak, so Jake had put his arm over his shoulder and helped him walk out. Sarah and Buffy were standing outside the door.         

            "Angel!" Buffy cried.

            "I'm cured of the demon," he told her.

            She ran up to him and gave him a hug. Then she kissed him on the lips.

            "Good job, Jake," Sarah said.

            "Twenty bucks says they have sex tonight," Jake whispered to her.

            "No because I already know they will," she whispered back.

            The four of them walked back upstairs. Everything was fine again, at least for now.


	2. Failure

Failure

Episode 2

Underground Church:

            "I cannot believe I ran from the slayers. I could have killed them if those mutants hadn't showed up," Dani said to Harmony.

            "I am sorry that I wasn't there to help you, your royal highness," she said.

            "Don't call me that anymore. I'm not the queen anymore, I'm just a normal vampire like you."

            It had been two weeks since the council had attacked her empire and since she had fought one of the slayers. She had been living in the underground church since then. It was the same church that the master had been trapped in. Harmony was one of Dani's favorites. When the council attacked, she was visiting another vampire in Asia.

            "We should attack the Slayers. The two of us can kill them easily together," Harmony said, "Let's go!

            Dani stood up and followed Harmony out of the building.

The Cemetery:

            Sarah and Jake were walking through the cemetery. They were looking for a clue of where Dani might be hiding. Buffy and Faith had gone patrolling through Hammersmith Park, looking for information too. Angel had gone to Willy's to squeeze info from some of the demons there. 

            "I'm so damn bored," Jake said, "We have been patrolling all week and haven't gotten any clues to where Dani could be hiding. Hell, we haven't even seen one vamp all week either."

            "Stop complaining," Sarah said.

            "Come on. Let's go home."

            "Just one more hour, I promise."

            "Fine, but only one hour."

            They continued walking when they heard some bushes rustling. 

            "Sarah, something's in those bushes."

            "Come on, let's get closer."

            Before they could get any closer, a young, blonde, women jumped out. She was younger than them. 

            "Excuse me, miss," Sarah said, "You shouldn't be out here alone."

            "Oh and why not?" asked the woman.

            "Um…because you could get hurt," Sarah answered.

            "Well, you could get hurt too," she said.

            "Come on, Sarah, there's no point arguing with her," Jake tried to persuade.

            "Look, I'm just saying that you could get attacked by…" Sarah trailed off.

            "…By vampires!" the girl said.

            "What!" they both exclaimed.

            That's when the young women changed. Her brow got thicker and he mouth pulled back, revealing her fangs.

            "The name's Harmony and I'm here to slay the slayer," she said.

            "Oh come on, I faced Dani and you're nothing compared to her," Sarah said.

            "I'm a lot tougher than you think," Harmony said, "I was trained by her."           "Doesn't mean that you're as strong as her," Jake put in.

            "You're right. That's why I came with a friend," the vamp told us.

            Sarah and Jake glanced around the cemetery. There was no one there but them.

            "You're lying," Sarah shouted, "We're the only three here."

            "Oh, but that's where you're wrong," she said and ran towards a large mausoleum. 

            "A chase, things are getting more exciting already," Jake told Sarah.

            "I'm going after her, you guard the entrance, but don't stand right in front. Hide in the bushes or something," she told him.

            Jake watched her run after Harmony and go into the mausoleum. He turned and walked towards the bushes. He crouched in between them so he wouldn't be seen. He sat for about five minutes, when he heard footsteps. He glanced around, but couldn't see anyone.

            "Hello," whispered a familiar voice from behind him, "don't turn around or you will die."

            Instantly Jake knew who it was. It was Dani. He wanted to turn around but knew he was in a bad position. He gripped the stake that was on the ground in front of him. He held it tightly, waiting for the right moment to turn and stake her.

            "I know what you're planning. Don't even try it. If you turn, I'll kill you," she said. 

            Jake was screwed. It was a life or death situation. If he turned around and tried to attack her, he was dead. If he stayed this way, he would probably live a little longer, but he'd still be dead. He had one option left. He pulled the communicator off his belt and turned it on. He had to wait for the right moment. Jake slid it across the ground so that it went under the bush. 

            "You don't have the heart to kill me, Dani," I said.

            "Wanna bet."

            "The slayer is in the Clark crypt and she could come out at any second."

            "She has no idea where you are. Besides I'm sure Harmony has taken care of her."

            Dani stopped talking for a few moments. Jake's heart was still pounding.

            "I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to turn you."

            "Oh! I'm so scared," he said sarcastically.

            "The others will be here shortly. They'll take you to the sewers. Harmony will get the slayer and bring her too."

            Five minutes later, the door to the Clark crypt opened. Harmony walked out, dragging Sarah by her feet. She looked dead, but he knew she wasn't. Jake just hoped someone got here soon and saved their butts.

            Harmony approached the bushes and glanced around. She dragged Sarah in and came up to Dani and Jake.

            "Good work, Harmony!" Dani said.

            "All that training paid off," Harmony said.

            "The others will be here shortly and help us take these two back to the church," Dani added.

The Cemetery Gates:

            Angel stood at the gates, preparing to enter. He had gotten Jake's message five minutes ago and rushed to the cemetery. He feared for both of them because he knew they were going up against the queen.

            He slid open the gates and walked along the path. He knew exactly where the Clark crypt was. It was located towards the center. Jake was near it. He just hoped that he wasn't too late. 

            Angel slowly snuck up towards the front of the crypt. He heard voices, so he ducked behind some bushes and peaked through, looking for his friends and the vampires. He noticed a blond vamp standing there by a tree. It wasn't the queen though.

            He slowly stood up and ran off towards the right, past the vampire. He snuck up behind her, grabbed her by the neck, and held a stake to her chest. 

            "Angel!" Jake shouted.

            The other vamp turned to face Angel. It was the queen and to her right, laid Sarah. Angel knew she was unconscious. 

            "The vampire with a soul," Dani spoke, "so you've come to join your friends."

            "Not a chance," Angel said pushing the stake into the vampire's skin. It was an inch from her heart. "Let them go or I'll kill her."

            The queen stood up and looked Angel in the eye. Jake took this time to crawl out of the bushes and call Buffy through the communicator.

            "Buffy, Faith, it's me, Jake," he whispered, "We've run into a bit of trouble at the Clark crypt. Angel's already here."

Hammersmith Park:

            "Buffy, Faith, it's me, Jake! We've run into a bit of trouble at the Clark crypt. Angel's already here."

            Faith and Buffy turned and ran towards the entrance and headed towards the cemetery. It took them ten minutes to get there. Buffy's guess was they were fighting against Dani. The gates to the cemetery were open. They headed towards the crypt. 

            When they got there, Angel held Harmony, who Buffy thought was dusted. Jake and Dani were facing off, but Sarah was nowhere to be found. 

            "Angel! Jake!" Buffy shouted.

            "The tides have turned," she heard Jake say. 

            "You bastard! It was you who brought them all here!" Dani yelled at him.

            He held up his communicator and said, "Nice guess."

            Suddenly a group of six vampires decided to show up. Faith pulled out a crossbow and fired a bolt, dusting one. It reloaded and she fired again, hitting another. Three of them ran at them. Buffy pulled out a stake and dusted another. Faith dropped the crossbow and pulled out a stake. She dusted another. Then a stake flew through the air and dusted the remaining one. 

            Buffy glanced over and saw that Angel no longer held Harmony. He was the one who threw the stake. Dani had fled.

            "Harmony and Dani got away," Angel said. 

            Jake ran over to the bushes and reemerged carrying Sarah. 

            "She's still alive. She was bitten by Harmony, but only enough to render her unconscious," he told everyone. 

            The group left the cemetery and returned to the base. It was a long walk back.

Back at Home Base:

            It took them forty-five minutes to get back. Jake took Sarah to the emergency room. He told the doctors that she had been bit. They said that they would take care of her. He left the room and headed for the meeting room.

            Giles, Wesley, Faith, Buffy, and Angel were already there. Jake sat down in the chair next to Faith. 

            "Jake, can you explain what happened?" Giles asked.

            "Yeah. We were walking through the cemetery, when Harmony appeared. She ran into the crypt and Sarah ran after. Sarah told me to keep watch and make sure no vamps came. I waited for a while and then Dani showed up. I had a stake but she knew I was going to try something. I turned on my communicator and yelled talked loudly to Dani, so that Angel could hear what was going on. Then Harmony dragged out an unconscious Sarah and brought her over and that's when Angel showed up," Jake told them all.

            "Did you get them to reveal any plans of theirs?" Wesley asked.

            "Dani told me that she wanted to turn Sarah and me, but that was it," Jake answered.

            "I thought Harmony had been dusted," Buffy said.

            "Apparently not," Angel said.

            The door opened and a member of the invasion team walked in.

            "Mr. Giles," she said, "Quentin would like to see you, Wesley, and Faith."  
            The three of them got up and left the room. Buffy and Angel stayed. It was quiet. 

            "You and Sarah are lucky," Buffy said to Jake, "if Angel didn't get your call, you'd both be dead right now."

Quentin's Office:           

            "Giles, Wesley, Faith, nice to see you," Quentin said, "I have some news for you."

            "What is it?" Faith asked.

            "First things first, Faith, I am assigning Wesley to be your Watcher. Giles, you will be both Sarah and Buffy's Watcher. Second, our spies found the location of the queen. She is located in an underground church. It is heavily guarded. We are gathering a team to go in and destroy the building. We are certain that they have no idea we're coming. Hopefully, we can take out the queen. Faith, you and Wesley are going to be part of the team," he said.

            "How come you didn't ask the other four to the meeting?" Giles questioned.

            Quentin spoke again, "We'll need two slayers to continue fighting the vampires if you die."

            "I won't!" Faith shouted.

            "There is a chance that you will Faith," he told her.

            Then another council member entered the room. He walked over to Quentin and whispered something in his ear. Then he left.

            "I'm afraid I have some bad news," he spoke, "Giles, our spies at the edge of Sunnydale have found Dawn, Buffy's sister."

            "And what's so bad about that?" Giles asked.

            "Remember that hellgod?"

            "Yes."

            "Well, she's not dead. And she has Dawn and is preparing to use her to open the portal and return home."

            "No! That can't be true. She died, I watched her die."

            "Glory also has Buffy's old friends Xander and Anya."

            "We have to stop her," Giles said.

            "I want you to get Angel, Buffy, Jake, and Sarah and go save the three of them. They are at an old warehouse on the other side of town."

            Giles rose to his feet and left the room. He headed to the meeting room.

Back at the Meeting Room:

            The doors opened and Giles walked in. Everyone turned to see what was wrong.

            "Giles, what's wrong?" Jake asked.

            "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you, Buffy," he said.

            "What is it?" she questioned.

            "Xander, Anya, and Dawn are still alive for the time being but they are…" he stopped when Buffy interrupted.

            "That's great. Let's go find them!" she exclaimed.

            "Buffy, you don't understand. It is not going to be that easy," Giles continued, "Glory is back. We never killed her. She has your friends and Dawn and is going to perform the ritual to return to her own dimension. Quentin wants us to go and rescue them before the ritual begins."

            "Wh-what! How can she still be alive?" she asked.

            "My guess is that since she was a god, couldn't be killed. We only killed Ben and that might have separated her from him," Giles answered.

            Just then, Sarah walked in.

            "Quentin just told me that we're on a new mission," she said.

            "How are you feeling?" Jake asked.

            "Good, I just have a little headache. Harmony didn't drain enough blood," she answered.

            Buffy, Angel, and Jake stood up and followed Giles out the door.

At the Warehouse:

            The group arrived at the warehouse one hour before the ritual was to begin. Hopefully they could stop Glory in time.

            "Now remember everyone, if the ritual begins, we're finished," Giles said.

            "This is going to be hard, isn't it?" Jake questioned.

            "No, I know who I'm dealing with this time and now I have more help," Buffy answered.

            They walked into the warehouse. There was a large tower that hadn't been there before. They snuck closer, but stayed behind some bricks. Jake peeked around the corner and saw a woman with curly blond hair. There were weird-looking demons standing next to her. Jake aimed his crossbow at one of them.

            "Fire," Giles whispered.

            Jake pulled the trigger and the bolt left the crossbow. It hit the demon right in the forehead. He fell like a sack of bricks. Buffy stood up. 

            "Hey Glory!" Buffy shouted, "Long time no see!"

            The woman spun around and saw Buffy standing there. 

"You!" she yelled, "I am going to kill you for what you did to me."

            "Not if you can't catch me!" Buffy yelled and ran.

            "Minions! Guard the tower! Don't let anyone up there!" Glory yelled.

            That was the others' cue. They rushed the group at the bottom of the tower. They fired bolts and punches. After the demons were gone, Angel and Jake tore up the stairs. Their job was to rescue Dawn, while Giles and Sarah guarded the stairs. They reached the top in a matter of minutes. 

            "Who's there?" Dawn asked.

            "It's me Angel and I have a friend with me."

            Meanwhile, on the ground Buffy and Glory were dishing out punches to each other. 

            "You are going down, Slayer bitch."

            "I don't think so!" Buffy said and kicked Glory in the chest. She stumbled back and then ran at Buffy, punching and kicking. Buffy gave Glory a roundhouse kick in the face and she fell to the ground. 

            "Where are my friends?" Buffy questioned.

            "Your too late. I sent them to another dimension, too bad."  

She stood up and ran at Buffy, knocking her to the ground. She straddled Buffy and began punching her face. 

            Then Buffy flipped her off of her and tripped her. Glory stood up and jumped kicked Buffy into a brick wall. Buffy lay on the other side, in a pile of bricks. Glory turned around and ran towards the tower.

            "Here she comes, Sarah!" Giles yelled.

            "Out of my way! I have a ritual to complete!" shouted the hell god.

            She used some type of magik that caused Giles and Sarah fly out of her way. They both fell to the ground. Glory began her climb to the top to begin the ritual. At the top, Angel and Jake walked towards Dawn. 

            "Thank you!" she said, "I had almost given up hope."

            "No problem, it's our job," Jake said.

            They were about to untie her arms, when she shouted, "Look out!" 

            They spun around to see Glory with a small knife in her hand.

            "Out of the way, mortals!" she yelled. 

She used a spell which teleported them behind her. They were both lying on their backs. Jake stood up and tried to rush her, but there was a force field in the way. Angel stood up and ran to the force field. 

            "No!" Angel shouted.

            Glory began slicing shallow cuts on Dawn's stomach. Then she sliced two cuts in Dawn's arms. The blood began dripping down her legs to her feet.

            "Dawn! No!" Buffy yelled as she came up and stood beside Jake and Angel.

            "Buffy, there is no way around this force field!" Jake shouted.

            The blood got to her toes and hit the sky in the right location. It formed a tear in the sky. It began getting larger and larger. Lightning came out and struck the ground below. The tear got large enough until it reached the ground. Other tears in the sky began to form. The ground began to split open.  

            "Yes! It's time to go home!" Glory yelled and jumped off the platform and into the tear. 

She disappeared. The force field disappeared with her. They ran to Dawn and untied her. Angel threw her over his shoulders and they began to run down, before the tower collapsed.

            "Buffy! No!" Giles shouted in anger, "You must leave her here. If she doesn't die, this torment will never stop." 

            "Never! She is my sister and I'm not going to let her die!" she yelled.

            "Come on!" Jake yelled, "We have to get out of here!"

            The group began to run from the collapsing tower. That's when the tower began to fall. Pieces of debris fell from the sky. It landed everywhere. The dust and debris covered the gang. Within a few moments, the entire area surrounding the warehouse was covered in the debris. And the gang was no where to be seen.   


	3. Witches

Witches

Episode 3

The Underground Building:

            Faith, Wesley, and a large group of council operatives had just arrived at the underground church. They were there to destroy it and to dust the queen.

            "Okay everyone!" Faith yelled, "Get those torches lit!"

            Everyone lit their two torches and ran towards the building. It quickly caught fire and began to burn. Vampires began running out as the building burned faster and faster. Soon the whole building was on fire. More vamps ran out. These ones were on fire. 

            "This is too much fun," Faith said.

            Soon the building had burnt to the ground. There were no vampires left. Everyone cheered. They knew that the queen had finally been dusted.

Hong Kong, China:

            "Those fools," Dani said to Harmony, "They probably think that they have killed us." 

            "We are safe for now," Harmony told her, "The slayer is all the way across the ocean."

            "When I gather an army strong enough, I'll take back the Hellmouth. And when I do, those slayers will pay," she spoke.

            Suddenly a group of horned demons came running from the sewers. They were really tall and had three horns on their heads. They were brown and red and had an evil look in their eyes. Neither Harmony nor Dani had ever seen anything like them.          

            "What the hell are you?" she shouted.

            "We can't trust you," one spoke in a raspy voice.

            "What is going on?" she asked.

            "We are returning to our home," it said.

            "We shall do the same, Harmony," Dani said, "Let's go!"

            The two of the left the sewers and headed for an airport.

The Warehouse:

            Jake opened his eyes. He was surrounded in darkness. He remembered the battle against Glory and that she had used the key, Dawn, to return home. He remembered that the tower had collapsed on him and the others.

 He felt pain on his legs, but couldn't figure out where his legs were or what was causing the pain. He began digging his way out of the debris. Sunlight! He was out, but there was still something on his legs. He dug down towards his legs. There were some metal beams lying on them. He carefully lifted them off and then inspected his legs. There weren't any cuts or bruises and they weren't broke.

            Jake carefully rose to his feet and glanced around. There was debris all over the place. He couldn't see anyone.

            "Buffy! Sarah! Angel! Where are you guys?" Jake shouted. 

            Suddenly some rocks began to move and Sarah and Buffy unburied themselves. A few feet away, some rocks were thrown and then Angel and Giles stood up.

            "Are you all okay?" Jake asked.

            "Yeah, we're fine," Sarah said.

            "Where's Dawn?" Buffy asked nervously. 

            "I'm not sure," Sarah replied.

            "Do you think she's still under the rubble?" Buffy questioned.

            She bent down and began digging through the debris. She was tossing things in all different directions, searching in vain.

            "Buffy, she's gone," Giles told her.

            Tears began to form in her eyes. She couldn't believe it; her sister was really gone this time. Angel came over and wrapped his arms around the slayer.

            "It'll be okay, Buffy," he said, trying to comfort her.

            Suddenly, a loud growl echoed through the area. The gang glanced around until they noticed what had made the noise. A large group of demons came into view. They had two horns above their eyes and looked like lizards.

            "Oh great. Where the hell are the weapons when you need them?" Jake asked.

            "Come on, let's get them!" Sarah shouted. 

            They reached the group and began to attack. They were greatly outnumbered. It was the five of them against fifteen demons. Jake ran at one and began punching it in the face a couple times. It swung and hit him in the chest. He flew back from the impact of the hit.

            Jake stood up to see how the others were doing. Then he noticed the one that hit him was heading towards him again. He spun around and two more were behind him.

            "Oh great!" he muttered.

            That's when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was his crossbow. It was lying on top of a pile of rubble about twenty feet away. He ran towards it. The demons ran after him. When he was ten feet away, another one jumped in front of him.

            "This is so not my day," Jake said out loud. 

            "Everyone get out of here!" Giles yelled 

            He turned around and saw everyone else running. 

Jake turned back and said, "There is no way I'm leaving my favorite crossbow behind."

 He jump-kicked the demon and it staggered backwards. He dished out a couple of punches to its face. It lifted its arm and smacked him away. 

            Jake was on the ground, with the demon in front of him. Then he felt two large hands lift him. He was off the ground and in the arms of another demon. It smacked him with its hand and everything went black.

A Few Blocks from the Warehouse:

            "Damn it!" Sarah shouted, "Where the hell is Jake?"

            "I don't know," Angel replied.

            "I thought he was right behind us," Giles said.

            "What if the demons got him?" Buffy questioned.

            They had all been running for a several minutes because the demons were giving chase. They had come to a complete stop once they realized that the demons had given up and gone away.

            "Come on!" Buffy said, "We have to go find him."

Underground:

            Jake opened his eyes. He remembered being attacked by demons and trying to get his crossbow. But that was all. He stood up and looked around. He was in a holding cell somewhere. 

            "Damn!" Jake shouted, "I was captured."

            The demons must have brought him here after he got knocked out. The only other thing in the room was a pile of straw, where he had been laying. 

            "Finally, someone to talk to," a voice in the shadows said.

            "Who's there?" Jake questioned.

            A young woman stepped out of the shadows. She had long blond hair and baby blue eyes. She was medium height and thin. She looked about Jake's age. She was wearing ragged clothing and had bruises on her face. 

            "Who are you?" he questioned.

            "My name is Amanda. What's yours?

            "Jake. How did you get here?"

            "A few months ago, some men came to my house. They wanted some amulet that my father had. It was really strange because they seemed like they were lawyers."

            "Lawyers?" 

            "I don't know. But my father refused to give it to them so they killed him. As they were leaving, my mother tried to get the amulet back. They killed her too. I tried to run away, but they got me. I was knocked out and when I woke up, I was here."

            "Interesting…"

            "And who are you?"

            "I work for a group of people known as the Watcher's Council. We fight demons and vampires. I joined the fight against them when my ex-girlfriend became what is called a slayer. I helped her fight vampires. One night, she was turned into one. She became the queen of the vamps."

            "You used to know Dani, the vampire queen?"

            "Yeah."                        

            "She's the one that is in charge of this whole operation."

            "Where were you living when they attacked your house?"

            "I'm from Pennsylvania. I had just gotten out of high school and was getting ready for college."

            "I'm from Erie, Pennsylvania."

            "No way, me too"

            "Wait, what's your last name?"

            "Mack."

            "Oh my god! I went to school with you. You moved to my school back in sophomore year. I used to have the biggest crush on you."

            "Really, that's amazing!"

            "Intruders!" someone yelled. 

            "I wonder who they are." Amanda questioned.

            "I think I know."

The Entrance to the Caverns:    

            "I told you we'd find it if we just kicked some demon ass," Buffy said.

            "He better be in here," Angel said.

            "Don't worry; I have a feeling he is." Sarah said.

            They walked down the empty corridors until they came across a steel door. The sign on the front said holding cells.

            "That's where he would be," Giles said and opened the door. 

            "Good evening," the vampire said, "You chose the wrong place to intrude."

            "Look at that. It's even being polite," Buffy smirked and kicked it into the wall.

            Angel went over and staked it. It exploded into dust. Suddenly, three horned demons, like the ones they came across earlier, came running out of the darkness. 

            "Here comes more company!" Sarah shouted. 

            "Oh great! Not these guys again!" Buffy yelled and did a roundhouse kick, knocking one to the ground. Sarah shot a bolt at the other demon in the heart. It fell to the ground dead.

            Buffy pulled the sword from the scabbard and sliced the head off of the other one, before it could stand up. Another one rushed her. Without even looking, she swung the sword back and sliced it in half. 

            The corridor was very long. Sarah and Giles searched in the cells on the right side, while Angel and Buffy searched the left side. There were so many cells to look in. Hell, there might even be another corridor full of cells. Then they finally reached the last cell.

            "He better be in here," Buffy said and she tore the steel door off its hinges. 

            The door ripped open. 

            "What the!" Jake shouted and jumped up.

            It was the gang. They had found him.

            "Oh look, Jake's found a new girlfriend." Sarah said.

            "Shut up, Sarah!" Jake shouted.

"Geez, I was just kidding," Sarah replied, "Calm down."

Ignoring her, Jake introduced the gang to his new friend, "Guys, this is Amanda. She's been in here for a while."

            "Ok," Buffy said, aggravated, "how many people is Dani going to imprison!"

            "Come on!" Giles shouted, "We have to get out of here before more guards come. We'll introduce ourselves when we get back to the base."

            "This might get ugly," Jake whispered to Amanda.

            The group ran to the exit of the jail cell corridor. Angel flung open the steel door. There stood Harmony.

            "Oh great," Jake muttered to myself, "just what we need."

            "Where the hell do you all think you're going?" Harmony questioned.

            "Actually, we were just leaving," Angel replied.

            "Not with the prisoner you're not," she proclaimed. 

            "Look bitch, get the hell out of our way," Buffy stepped forward and pulled out the sword, "or I'll slice your head right off your shoulders. You don't want that, now do you?"

            "I don't think so," Harmony said and rushed Buffy.

            Buffy swung her sword. It missed Harmony by an inch. Harmony back flipped over Buffy and knocked her to the ground. Angel jumped kicked her and she stumbled forward. She turned around and tried to punch him. He grabbed her fist before it hit him and snapped her wrist. 

            "Take that, bitch!" Angel shouted to her. 

            Buffy stood up and gave her and roundhouse kick, which sent her flying into the wall. Buffy ran at her with the sword, about to slice her head off. She brought the sword down and Harmony rolled out of the way. She tripped Buffy and the sword went flying through the air. She pinned her to the ground. 

            "I have you right where I want you. The queen wants to add you to her army," Harmony said and leaned in to bite Buffy.

            Jake picked the sword off the ground and ran towards them. He wasn't fast enough because Harmony heard him coming and jumped up. She kicked him in the chest, which sent him to the ground. Harmony pinned Buffy again, who was now unconscious. 

            "Its dinner time," she said and leaned in to bite her. 

            Suddenly Harmony burst into flames. She stood up and began running around. She exploded into dust.

            "What the hell was that?!" Jake exclaimed, confused and looked over at the others. Amanda put her arms down to her sides.

            "Magick," she said.

            "Damn! You're a witch!" Jake exclaimed.

            Buffy slowly stood up. She was a little groggy.

            "What happened?" she asked.

            "Harmony knocked you out and almost turned you, but Amanda saved you," Angel said.

            "She's a witch," Sarah said.

            "Oh no!" Buffy shouted, "Not another witch. I'm through with witches."

            "Why, what happened?" Sarah asked.

            "Before I was captured, I lost my best friend to dark magick," she said.

            "Who was it?" Angel asked.

            "Willow," Buffy said, "Another, more powerful witch sent her to another dimension where she couldn't hurt anyone."

            "We have to get out of here," Jake said, breaking up Buffy's trip down memory lane.

Back at the Council Base:

            "Are Faith, Wesley, and the others back from their mission yet?" Giles asked Quentin.

            "No, not yet," Quentin said, "Well, what is your name, young lady

            "Amanda Mack," she answered.

            "Where did you find her?" he asked Giles.

            "In an underground vampire base," Giles answered, "We were rescuing Jake; he was in the cell with her."

            "I see," Quentin said, "Is she human?"

            "Actually, I am a witch, sir," Amanda blurted out, "And I'm human."

            "Excellent, we could use a magickally inclined friend on our side," he said, "What kind of magick spells can you do?"

            "I can do all kinds of spells," Amanda answered.

            Suddenly, the lights started flickering and then they exploded. The windows shattered also. A vortex opened above the table.

            "What the hell is that?" Jake questioned, confused.

            A leg was the first thing to come through. Then the rest of the person came through. It was a girl of about our age. She had shoulder-length black hair and black eyes.

            "I'm back!" the girl shouted.

            Just then, Buffy, Angel, and Sarah came running into the room. 

            "What the hell is going…?" Buffy shouted, but she stopped when she saw who was on the table, "Willow?"


	4. Old Friend

Old Friend

Episode 4

Council Base:

            "Willow?" Buffy stared in disbelief. Her old best friend had just come back from another dimension and she didn't look very happy.

            Willow didn't say anything; she just lifted her arms up and the window and part of the wall exploded. She jumped down the three stories of the base, more like floated.

            "Willow! Come back!" Buffy shouted.

            "What the hell!" Jake shouted.

            "She has been overtaken by dark magick. She cannot be saved," Giles said.

            "Amanda! Did you bring this evil witch back?" Quentin questioned the young witch.

            "No! I had nothing to do with it," she answered.

            "Sir," Giles said to Quentin, "She may have done this on her own.

            "I don't care how she got here, I just want her stopped!" he yelled to all of us.

            "Don't worry, Buffy," Angel comforted her, "We'll get Willow back somehow."

            "Giles! Take your group and stop that evil witch!" Quentin yelled again.

            "Yes sir!" he said, then he turned to talk to us, "Come on. We have a witch to stop."

Downtown Sunnydale:

            Willow walked through downtown Sunnydale. Magikal energy surged through her body. She was angry at that witch that had sent her to the dimension. It took her years to get out, but she finally did it. Now there was hell to pay. She waved her left arm and a bunch of shops burst into flames. 

            Suddenly, several police cars drove in front of her, making a barricade. Of course, they didn't know that it wouldn't stop her. She waved her arm again and the cars flew in different directions. Some flew into some buildings. People were running away. 

            "Pure terror!" Willow said, "I love it!"

            She continued walking down the street, destroying everything in her path.

            Buffy and the others came running into town. Everything was totally destroyed, buildings and cars."

            "Uh oh!" Jake said, "We're in trouble."

            "I don't think anything can stop her," Giles said.

            The six of them walked down the street, following the path of destruction. It wasn't hard to find Willow. She was waving her arms and destroying everything. 

            "Willow! Stop this!" Buffy shouted.

            Willow spun around. Her eyes were filled with hatred. 

            "You!" she shouted, "It's your fault that I was trapped in there!"

            "My fault?" Buffy said, "Your fault!"

            Willow waved an arm and magical energy flew at Buffy. She dove out of the way. The energy made a deep trough in the street. 

            "If you didn't go crazy with magik, you wouldn't have been sent there!" Buffy shouted.

            "Crazy? I don't think so, Buffy," Willow said, "This is fun!" 

            "Fun for you, maybe, but not for everyone else," she replied.

            "I'm truly sorry Buffy, but now your time is up," Willow told her, "You've lived longer than any other slayer. You don't need to be here anymore. Goodbye old friend."

            Suddenly, the remains of a half destroyed building began to fall on Buffy. 

            "Buffy! No!" Angel shouted.

            Right before the building fell, magical energy surrounded the debris. It was lifted off to the side of Buffy. She was amazed. She turned and looked behind her. Amanda has saved her again. Maybe some witches could be trusted.

            "Another witch," Willow smirked, "She's not very strong though."

            "Leave her out of this, Willow!" Buffy shouted, "This is between me and you!"

            "Just like the first time right," she replied, "Just like how you stopped me from destroying the world. Oh wait. That was the witch!"

            "I can take you this time, Willow!" Buffy yelled.

            "And Giles, you have no powers this time either. Too bad for you," she said to the watcher.

            "Willow! I order you to stop this!" Giles yelled, "Do you really want to hurt innocent people?"

            "Of course not, but they're in the way," she answered, "I'm looking for that witch!"

            Sarah, Amanda, Angel, and Jake were standing at a distance. Giles and Buffy were pretty close to the evil witch. 

            "I think we should just stay out of this one," Jake whispered to Sarah, "There's no way I'm gonna fight something that powerful with just a crossbow or an axe." 

            "Good idea," she replied.

            They continued to watch what was going one between the three people.

            "Poor Buffy, you are always trying to save the world. That's not happening this time! Go away before you get hurt!" Willow shouted.

            "You know I can't do that Willow! It's my job to stop you, even if you're my friend," Buffy said.

            "Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. When will you ever learn?" Willow said, "Nothing on earth can stop me now."

            "Your magik doesn't make you invincible," Buffy told her.

            "You couldn't kill me, Buffy," she told the slayer.

            "I will if I have to!" Buffy yelled.

            She began running towards the witch. As she ran, she pulled her sword out of its scabbard. She held it with both hands as she ran at Willow. Mystical energies flew at Buffy. She dodged them all. Her time in that cell had made her quicker and more agile.

            When she reached Willow, she lifted her sword above her head. Time was in slow motion. She began bringing it down towards Willow's head. Willow lifted her arm and energy flew out. It hit Buffy in the chest.

            "Buffy! No!" Giles yelled.

            She flew back about twenty feet and landed on her back on the ground. Giles came running up to her unconscious body. He bent down and felt for a pulse. There was one. He stood up and faced Willow. 

            "Willow! How could you hurt your friend?" Giles demanded.

            "The Willow you once knew is gone. And I have no friends!" she shouted and disappeared.

            Jake, Angel, Amanda, and Sarah came running up to Buffy and Giles. Angel grabbed her shoulders and Jake grabbed her feet. They lifted her up and carried her back to the base. 

Council Headquarters:

            Jake and Angel took Buffy into the hospital part of the base and laid her on a stretcher. She was still unconscious.  Two nurses pushed the stretcher into the doctor's area. Jake and Angel headed to the meeting room.

            When they got there, Giles, Sarah, and Amanda were already seated and waiting for the two guys to arrive. 

            "What happened to the witch?" Jake questioned Giles.

            Giles answered, "I'm not exactly sure. She might have gone somewhere to regenerate her powers."

            "Meaning…?" Jake asked.

            "That she will most likely come back," Giles answered.

            "Oh that sounds just swell," Jake replied.

            "We have to figure out how we're going to stop her before she hurts anyone else," Sarah said.

            "Giles, do you know anyone that can possibly stop her?" Jake asked.

            "I don't think anyone on earth can stop Willow," Giles answered.

            "Wait," Angel said, "I know a witch that may be able to."

            "And you couldn't have spoken up before," Jake said.

            Ignoring Jake, Giles said, "Where is this witch located?" 

            "I'm not exactly sure," Angel responded.

            "So does that mean we have to search for her?" Jake asked.

            "That could take a long time," Sarah said.

            "You think?" Jake said sarcastically. 

            "Shut up Jake!" Sarah said.

            "Knock it off you too!" Giles snapped, "Angel, do you have any idea of where she might be?"

            "She is most likely living near Erie," Angel answered.

            "Then some of us will have to go there and find her," Giles told them all.

            "Finally, I get to have a vacation!" Jake exclaimed.

            "Angel, take Jake and Sarah with you, and find this witch," Giles told them.

            "Oh great," Jake said, "You're making her tag along."

            "As soon as Buffy is better, we will figure out a plan if you can't find this witch," Giles told them.

            "What about Amanda?" Jake questioned and pointed to her.

            "She can stay and help us with a plan," Giles added.

            "That's fine with me," Amanda said.

            "I'm guessing that it will take us a few days to find this witch," Jake said, "right Giles?"

            "That's correct, Jake," Giles told him.

Erie, Pennsylvania:

            "Man, its cold here!" Jake said as he stepped off the airplane.

            It had taken them several hours to get to Erie. When the three of them stepped off the plane, they noticed it was freezing cold.

            "What is it, winter here?" Jake questioned.

            "No, Jake," Sarah said sarcastically, "It's the middle of the summer."

            They walked into the airport building and gathered their bags. None of them owned a warm coat, so they had to stop in one of the stores and buy them. 

            A few minutes later, they stood outside the airport waiting for a taxi. Angel flagged one down and they all got in. 

            "Where to?" the driver asked.

            "Center City please," Angel answered.

            The ride to center city was that long. The car was quiet. No one spoke at all. They arrived in Center City and they got out. Angel paid the driver and he drove away. 

            "Where are we gonna stay?" Sarah asked.

            "I don't know, but I'm sure we can find a place," Angel told her.

            "It better not be a sewer!" Jake exclaimed.

            "Don't worry," Angel said, "It won't be."

            They wandered around the city for about an hour, looking for a hotel or something. They finally found one. It had two rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room.

            "There's only two beds," Jake said, "I guess one of us is gonna have to sleep on couch." 

            "We'll draw straws for the beds," Sarah added, "Whoever draws the short one, has to sleep on the couch."

            "Fine with me," Jake said.

            Sarah went into the kitchen. She emerged a few seconds later, with three straws in her hand. Angel and Jake both drew a straw. 

            "Damn!" Jake shouted, "I got the short one!"

            "Looks like you get the couch!" Sarah giggled.

            That night, Jake stayed up a little later and watched television. Sarah and Angel had already disappeared to their rooms. 

            "This is gonna be one weird vacation," Jake said to himself.

The Next Day:

            "So where do you think this witch lives?" Jake asked Angel.

            "I'm not exactly sure," he told Jake, "She could live anywhere."

            "When you say that, you do mean in this city, right?" Jake asked.

            "No!" Angel added, "She could live in a suburb outside the city. When I knew her, she lived in a small suburb."

            "Then what the hell are we doing here?" Jake asked frustrated.

            "We had to find a place to stay overnight, right?" Angel told him.

            "Well, that makes sense," Jake said.

            The three of them headed for the train station. Angel bought three tickets to the supposed place where she lived. They stood outside the station, waiting for their train to arrive. Five minutes later, the train showed up. They got on and sat in the very back, trying to avoid everyone else.

            About a half hour and several stops later, the train reached the station. They stood up and got off the train. They walked across the parking lot and stood under a tree on the sidewalk.

            "Now where do we go?" Jake questioned.

            "Well when I knew her, she lived near here," Angel told him.

            "Alright," Sarah said, "Then let's go!"

            "I'm guessing we're walking again!" Jake added angrily. 

            "You wanted a vacation from fighting the dark forces," Sarah said to him.

            "Yeah," Jake said.

            "Then shut up and stop complaining!" she yelled.

            Five minutes later, they came walking up to a house. Angel walked up to the front porch. Jake and Sarah stood at the foot of the porch stairs.

            Angel knocked on the door. It took a minute of so, until someone came to the door. A beautiful young woman with shoulder-length blonde hair opened the door and walked out onto the front porch.

            "It's been a while Angel," she said.

            "Yes," he said, "it has."

            "What are you doing standing out in the daylight?" she asked.

            "I am  human," he told her.

            "Well, that's good," she said, "Now you get to enjoy the things you couldn't before. Who are your friends?"

            "That's Jake and Sarah," he told her.

            The woman looked at them and motioned for them to come up on the porch. She smiled when they walked up the steps. 

            "Hello," she said to them, "My name is Cindy."

            "Hi, I'm Sarah."

            "Hey! I'm Jake!" 

            They both shook hands with her then, stepped back.

            "Now tell me Angel, why did you come all the way here to see me?" she asked.

            "Well, there is a bit of a problem back in my town."

            "Why don't the three of you come inside and tell me the story?" 

            "Sure, why not?" Jake said.

            She turned and opened the door, they followed her in. They sat on the couch, while Cindy took at seat in the chair.

            "First of all, I have a question for you, Cindy," Angel said.

            "What is it?"

            "Do you still practice magik?" he asked.

            "Of course I do," she told him.      

            "Ok, here is our problem. Back in Sunnydale, an extremely powerful witch escaped the dimension she was sent to. No one there has been able to stop her, not even the slayer. Sarah here is also a slayer," Angel told her. 

            "And what do you need me for?" Cindy asked.

            "We came here to ask for your help in getting rid of or saving this witch. She is a friend of the other slayer," Angel said.

            Cindy was silent. She was thinking to herself.

            "Can you help or not?" Jake asked.

            "Not only can I help, but I will help," she told the three visitors.

            Angel spoke, "Alright then! We have to leave soon if we want to save the town."

The Council Base: Sunnydale, California:

            Giles, Amanda, and Buffy sat in the meeting room. It was the middle of the afternoon. Angel, Jake, and Sarah had been gone for about three days now. 

            "Giles," Buffy asked impatiently, "Have you figured out anything yet?"

            "No, not yet, Buffy!" Giles shouted.

            "We have to hurry before Willow returns again," Buffy added before sitting down in her seat.

            Suddenly, the doors opened and Jake, Sarah, Angel, and some blonde chick walked in. The young woman had shoulder-length blonde hair and was about Buffy's height.

            "Angel," Giles said, "I'm glad to see you back and that you have found the person who can help us."

            "Hey!" Jake said angrily, "What about us?"

            "What is your name, young lady?" Giles asked her, ignoring Jake and Sarah.

            "He is so nice to us," Jake sarcastically whispered to Sarah.

            "My name is Cindy. I am fully prepared to help take out this dark witch," she answered.

            "I see Angel has already informed you on our problem," Giles said.

            "Yes," she said, "he has."

            "Our first priority is to figure out a way to stop her," Giles told them all.

            "I have an idea!" Cindy exclaimed, "I can use my magik to trap her in a binding."

            "But that will only trap her for a while, or until she figures out how to break it," Angel said.

            "Yes, but it will buy us some time," Buffy said.

            "You notice how no one is including us in this planning," Jake whispered to Sarah.

            "Yea, so!" she said.

            "I don't think they need me here anymore," he said.

            "Yes they do!" she exclaimed, "You're part of the team!"

            "Now we have to figure out how to rid her of the powers," Giles told everyone.

            "Hmm…." Buffy thought aloud.

            "Wait! I've got it!" Giles exclaimed, "We could use a ritual to rid her of the powers."

            "But the problem is…" Jake said.

            "The problem is that it would take several hours to translate and gather the ingredients to do the spell," Giles finished.

            "See, there's always a problem," Jake added.

            "We need to get to work immediately on this ritual," Angel said.

Downtown Sunnydale:

            It had taken them three hours, but they had finally gotten everything down for the ritual. When they arrived in the center of Sunnydale, everything was quiet. Willow must have still been gathering more power. They began setting up everything they needed for the ritual around the street.

            Buffy stood in the middle of the street by herself. The others were all set up along the street.

            "Willow!" Buffy yelled, "I'm back and ready to kick your ass!"

            For a few minutes, nothing happened. Then Willow finally appeared in the middle of the street.

            "You're back for more?" Willow asked, "After I kicked your ass the first time?"

            "That was before!" Buffy shouted, "I'm ready for you this time!"

            "Well then bring it on!" Willow yelled back.

            Buffy just stood there with her sword in hand. 

            "What are you waiting for, bitch?" Willow yelled.

            Buffy didn't answer. She just stood there with her sword down at her side.

            "That's it!" Willow yelled and ran at Buffy.

            Everyone shot each other a glance to get ready for the ritual. Willow reached Buffy and raised her hand to fire energy at Buffy. Cindy began chanting the ritual. Willow's hand went down, but no energy came out. 

            "Uh! What?" Willow said.

            Cindy kept chanting as the others used their ingredients. The energy went from the ingredients and surrounded Willow. It lifted her off the ground and forced her to lie down.

            "What's going on?" she stammered.

            "You're trapped!" Buffy told her.

            "What!" she yelled, "How?"

            Cindy walked towards Willow's floating body. She was still chanting the spell.

            "What! Where'd you get another witch?" Willow questioned.

            "That's for us to know!" Buffy exclaimed.

            Cindy kept chanting and the veins in Willow's face began to disappear. Then her hair changed back to its old color, red. It took several minutes for the spell to return her to normal. As soon as it did, she slowly dropped to the ground. Angel, Jake, Giles, Amanda, and Sarah came walking over to where Buffy and Cindy stood around Willow.

            "Is the magik gone?" Sarah asked.

            "No," Cindy said.

            "No?" Buffy questioned.

            "The magik will always been within here. The spell just tapped into her mind and helped me reach her. She'll be fine," Cindy said.          

            "She needs to recover," Giles said, "Let's take her back to the council base. She can rest there." 

Council Base:

            Angel and Jake had carried her to one of the hospital rooms, where she was under surveillance by some doctors. They had reported to the meeting room. Quentin was already there.

            "Good job, everyone," he told the group.

            "Thank you," Giles said, "But we couldn't have done it without Cindy."

            "Ah, it was nothing!" she exclaimed.

            "Are you going to be staying?" Quentin asked her.

            "Yea, but just for a few weeks," she answered, "I don't think you'll need a powerful witch like me around all the time."

            "You never know," Giles told her.

            Jake had remained quiet the whole time. He would have usually made some kind of comment, but he hadn't. He was too busy staring at Cindy. He had a crush on her. He just hoped no one noticed. 


	5. Goodbye

Goodbye

Episode 5

Jake's Room: Council Base:

            'Geez!' Jake thought to himself, 'She has only been her for two weeks, and I already have fallen for her.'

            Jake was sitting in his room. He was supposed to be resting up from the battle against the dark witch. He didn't really consider it a battle since there wasn't really any fighting. He was resting up, but he was also thinking about this new member of the Scooby gang, Cindy. She was a very powerful witch and he wondered if she would ever go for him.

            'She is so beautiful,' he thought to himself, 'I wonder if she would ever go for me. She looks out of my league.'

            There was a knock at his door. 

            'Please let that be Cindy!' he thought.

            He stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it. Standing there in the doorway was Angel.

            "Damn!" he muttered under his breath.

            "Is something wrong?" Angel asked.

            "Nope, everything is just fine," he answered.

            "Ok, well that's good. They need us at the meeting room. It's something about the vampire queen," Angel told him.

            "Alright, hang on a sec," Jake said. He walked over to his nightstand and put on his necklace. There was a cross hanging from it. He turned the lights off and followed Angel to the meeting room.

            They were the last ones to get there. Everyone else was already seated around the table.

            "What's going on, Giles?" Jake asked.

            "Well, our spies have found that the queen is still alive. She is no longer in control of large amounts of vampires," Giles told them all. 

            Jake went over and took a seat next to Cindy. She gave him a smile. He smiled back at her. 

            "So what you're saying is she is no longer the queen of the vampires, but she is still alive?" Buffy asked.

            "Exactly!" Giles exclaimed.

            "So where exactly is she hiding out?" Sarah questioned.

            "Our spies have found that she is constantly on the run," Giles told them, "She never stays in the same place for more than a day or so." 

            "Well, that means that we're gonna have to find and dust her!" Buffy smirked.

            "Yes!" Giles said, "But to do that, we're gonna have to split into groups. We need to be able to cover more area."

            "This shouldn't be too hard," Angel said.

            "Buffy, you and Amanda will go with me. Angel, you and Sarah will search together. And Cindy, you go with Jake."

            That took Jake by surprise. He wasn't expecting to be paired up with Cindy. He actually thought he was going to get stuck with Sarah again. Not that there was anything wrong with Sarah, but now he got to hang with the new girl. 

            "We'll meet back here in about four hours," Giles said.

            "Sounds fine," Sarah said.

            "Each group will take a different part of the town. Make sure to search everywhere, sewers, abandoned warehouse, you name it," Giles finished.

Docktown: Sunnydale:

            "Now this is one of the better places in Sunnydale," Jake sarcastically said to Cindy.

            "That's cool. I couldn't tell," she answered back sarcastically. 

            It was cold in Docktown. Jack was wearing his leather jacket and Cindy was wearing a sweatshirt. She had the hood up. 

            "Geez, I never knew South California could be so cold," Cindy said.

            "It's only this place at night," Jake told her, "It's just the wind that makes it cold." 

            They kept walking. They walked past the bars and old warehouses. They looked abandoned, but a vampire could be hiding in there. 

            "So, how long have you lived her for?" Cindy asked.

            "Umm…well I think this will be the third year or something like that," he answered, "I used to live in Erie."

            "Whoa that's cool! I don't remember you at all," Cindy said.

            "I used to go to the church near your house," Jake told her.

            "Really, that's the same church I went to!" she exclaimed, "but I don't remember you."

            "It's all good. I don't remember you either," he said.

            "Yea, so what's up with this town?" Cindy questioned.

            "Well, it's located on the Hellmouth. That means demons are attracted to it. A few weeks ago, we invaded the queen's headquarters. Buffy fought her, but she fled when we were attacked by this new breed of vampires. We found Buffy and Angel locked in cells in her palace. Sarah and I freed them and then went after the queen," Jake told her, "She used to be our friend and the slayer before she was turned. That's why she is strong."

            "Oh, I see," Cindy said, "Why did you come here anyway?" 

            "Well," Jake began, "I was invited to go on a trip with Dani, the queen, and her friend Sarah to this place. When we got here, Dani's parents were killed by vampires. That's when she met Giles. He told her that she was the next Slayer. One night, she was out slaying and a vampire named Spike changed her. Afterwards, Sarah was called as the Slayer. She and I permanently moved here. We want to dust her or find a way to return her to normal. Shortly after Dani was changed, she became queen because she unified the vamps. They took over Sunnydale and some surrounding cities. But we stopped the vamps for now. They could unite back under Dani's rule again. That's why we have to dust her."

            "Ok, that was a little more than I asked for, but oh well," Cindy said.

            "Sorry 'bout that. Just though you might have wanted to here the story," Jake said.

            "It's all good!" she exclaimed.

            Suddenly, there was a loud crash! 

            "What was that?" Cindy asked. She was a little scared.

            "Don't worry!" Jake said, "It's just a vampire, nothing that I haven't dealt with before."

            He turned and run towards the direction of the crash. As he ran, he reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a stake. He had left his crossbow back at the base. Oh well, a stake was always good to have. Cindy ran after him.

            Jake reached the back of the warehouse. He noticed a trash can lying on its side. At first, he thought it was a dog, but then he caught a shadowy figure slip into the building. Cindy came walking up besides him.

            "Maybe it was just an animal?" Cindy says hopefully.

            "Or not," Jake said, "It was a vamp! I saw it slip into the warehouse!"

            'I wish we still had the communicators,' Jake said to himself as he completely opened the door to the warehouse.

            "Do you have a stake on you?" Jake questioned.

            "Yea," she answered, "Angel gave me one before we left. Why are we doing this anyway?" 

            "Well, it's my job," Jake answered, "Well not really, considering I don't get paid. But oh well!"

            "So, you're telling me you risk your life for nothing!" Cindy exclaimed.

            "Yea, I guess you could say that," Jake answered.

            "You should come back to Erie with me," Cindy said, "You don't have any reason to be here. They don't need you hear. They already have two slayers and Angel. The only reason you are here for is to get beat by demons."

            "Hey!" Jake exclaimed, "I don't get beat by demons. It's the other way around. And my friends do need me!" 

            "Listen, Jake!" Cindy began, "This is not your place! This isn't right for you! You should be off in some college getting an education and getting a real job! You shouldn't be here fighting demons and vampires!"

            That's what hit Jake smack in the face. Cindy was right! He shouldn't be here risking his life everyday for people that don't even need his help. He should be in college getting a degree. 

            "What's wrong?" Cindy asked.

            "You're right!" Jake exclaimed, "I shouldn't be here! They don't need my help! Come on, let's get back to headquarters."

Council Base:

            Jake and Cindy arrived at headquarters about forty-five minutes later. Cindy said that when they returned to Erie, that she would let him stay with her while in college. Jake was happy that he had a place to stay and now a friend.

            When they got back, no one else in their little group was there. Jake went into Quentin's office. Cindy followed.

            "Hello, Jake. How can I help you?" he asked.

            "I've decided to leave," Jake said.

            "What! Why?" Quentin questioned.

            "I'm leaving because the council doesn't need me. They have three slayers, a witch, and Angel. What good would I be?" Jake answered.

            "You help us out a lot, Jake. Where will you be going?"

            "Well, I was going to return to my old town, Erie, with Cindy," Jake told him.

            "And what are you planning to do there?" 

            "I was going to enroll in a college and have a normal life."

            "You can leave if you want, but I want you to know that you are making a huge mistake. When will you be leaving?" 

            "We were thinking of leaving after this little talk."

            "I just have one more thing to say. You will be back and when you do, I will allow you to have your job back."

            "Sir, I promise you! I won't be back. Goodbye."

            With that, Cindy and Jake left the office. They went to their rooms and gathered their belongings. Then, they met in front of the entrance.

            "I called a cab," Cindy said, "It'll be here in 5 minutes."

            "It's fine with me. Are you sure it's ok if I stay at your house? I mean, you don't have any family members there, right?"

            "Actually, my sister, Stephanie lives with me. It used to be my grandmother's house. After my parents left, I got the house and Stephanie decided to stay there."

            "Oh, I see."

            The cab arrived a few minutes later. Jake and Cindy put their luggage into the trunk and then sat in the back seat. About fifteen minutes later, they cab pulled up in front of the airport. Jake and Cindy climbed out. Jake opened the trunk and got their luggage, while Cindy paid the driver.

            They walked into the airport. It was bustling with business. Cindy walked up to the front desk. Jake followed, carrying the two bags. 

            "How can I help you?" the woman at the desk asked.

            "Yes, I'd like two one way tickets to Erie, Pennsylvania," Cindy told her. 

            "Two tickets to Erie, that will be two hundred dollars," she said.

            Cindy handed her the money and got the tickets in return.

            "The plane leaves in ten minutes. The gate is the closest one on your left."

            "Thank you," Cindy said.

            Jake turned to the left and walked towards the gates. Cindy walked right next to him. It was quiet. Neither of them spoke. The attendants at the gates took their tickets, and they boarded the plane. Jake took the seat next to the window, and Cindy sat on the end. Before he sat down, Jake put their luggage in the overhead compartment. 

            Jake stared out the window as the plane took off. He couldn't believe he was leaving his home and friends. He hadn't even said goodbye to them. He began thinking about his new life back in his old town, with a new friend and family, Cindy and her younger sister. 

Sunnydale, California:

            Sarah and Angel arrived back at headquarters. No one from their little group was back yet. Sarah went to her room and took a shower. Angel went to his room and took a nap.

            Giles, Buffy, and Amanda returned fifteen minutes later. All three of them took showers. Buffy went to train and Giles opened a book. Amanda just sat in her room. She was thinking about Jake. She had a crush on him. 

            Angel awoke to a knock on his door. He got up and opened his door. It was Buffy.

            "Oh sorry, did I wake you?" Buffy asked.

            "Yea, but its ok," Angel told her, "What is it?"

            "Quentin wants us in his office now. I was sent to get you," Buffy said.

            "Alright," Angel said, "Let's go."

            The two silently walked down the hall to Quentin's office. Giles, Amanda, and Sarah were already standing in the office. Angel and Buffy entered and stood next to the others.

            Quentin began, "Now that you're all here, I have important news to tell you of."

            "Is it good news or bad news?" Giles questioned.

            Ignoring Giles, Quentin spoke, "Jake made a decision today. He decided to quit working for us."

            "What!" Sarah exclaimed.

            Quentin continued, "He has returned home."

            "Returned home?" Buffy questioned.

            "Yes, he has returned to Pennsylvania, his birthplace," Quentin told them.

            "No way, why would he do that?" Sarah asked, confused.

            "He was tired of risking his life everyday for nothing. And he wanted to go to college."

            "Why didn't he say goodbye?" Amanda asked, shocked.

            "I'm not exactly sure."

            "I'm guessing that Cindy left with him," Angel stated.

            "Exactly, Jake didn't say if he would return or not. I told him he could have his job back if he ever returned. Thanks for your time. I have to get back to work."

            Everyone silently walked off to their rooms. Sarah walked by herself. Her best friend, for two years was gone, without even saying goodbye. She was heartbroken. She sadly walked off to her room and cried herself to sleep.

            Amanda walked off to her room. She was greatly saddened that she had never told Jake how she felt. She liked him the moment the guards locked him in the cell with her. She regretted not telling him her feelings. She lay down on her bed and feel asleep, dreaming about him.

            Giles reached his room a few minutes after Angel. He was also thinking why Jake just walked out and left. He had always thought of him as a great fighter and a great addition to the team. He was the one who trained Jake and Sarah for fighting vampires and demons. 

            Buffy didn't really know Jake that well. She just knew a little about him, from what Giles had told her. One thing that she had forgotten to do was to thank him for rescuing her from that cell. She had meant to tell him. She fell asleep thinking about him too.

            Angel was a little confused. He wondered why Jake had left. Like Buffy, he knew very little about Jake. He remembered when Jake and Sarah had freed him from that cell. He was thankful, but never got around to telling him that he was. He entered his room and sat down on the bed. He continued thinking why Jake would leave behind his friends.

            On the plane that was heading for Erie, Cindy sat quietly. She had sat on the end. She hadn't sat in the middle next to Jake. Jake sat in the seat next to the window. She was happy that he had decided to come home with her. She found herself attracted to him when she first saw him on her doorstep the week earlier. That's when she started having doubts about Jake leaving his friends to come live with her. She began to feel sad, but she didn't say anything to him.

            Jake stared out the window. He realized everything and everyone that he was leaving behind.  He felt sad for leaving and felt even worse for not saying goodbye to anyone. The only happiness that he felt was that he was with Cindy, the woman that he had fallen in love with. The woman he felt a strong connection with. As the plane reached Erie, he could see the skyscrapers. Memories of his childhood came back to him.  


	6. Teamwork

Teamwork

Episode 6

The Cemetery:

            It had been a week since Jake had left. Everyone was down. They couldn't believe that he had left. He hadn't even said goodbye.

            "Take that!" Sarah shouted as she staked a vampire.

            It exploded into dust and blew away in the light breeze. Sarah and Buffy had been patrolling together a lot lately. Both had taken their anger out on vampires they had come across. 

            It was getting close to midnight after Buffy and Sarah just dusted that last group of vampires. They were both getting tired. They had been out patrolling since nine.

            "Come on, Sarah," Buffy said, "Let's head back."

            "Alright," she replied, "I've had enough slaying for one night and I'm exhausted."

            It took them fifteen minutes to get back to headquarters. When they got back, both of them went and took showers. As Sarah was entering her room, she started to break down. Tears were rolling down her face. That's when Buffy walked by.

            "Sarah! Oh my god! What's wrong?" she asked as she ran over to comfort her.

            Sarah stopped crying and said, "It's just, I miss him so much. I want him to come back."

            "I know, Sarah," Buffy said, "We all want him to come back, but it's his decision."

            "I know," Sarah added, "I just wish he would have said goodbye."

            "Come on." Buffy said, trying to cheer her up, "We should get to bed. Maybe you'll feel better tomorrow."

            "You're right," Sarah told her, drying her eyes and standing up.

            "Goodnight!" Buffy said and walked down the hall to her room.

            "Goodnight!" Sarah said as she opened her door and walked in.

            She changed into a pair of boxers and a spaghetti strap shirt. Then, climbed into bed and fell asleep. She was still thinking about how Jake had left them. She thought about how he had helped her while she was training and how they had freed Buffy and Angel together. She also thought about how he wouldn't get to slay his ex-girlfriend.

Erie, Pennsylvania:

            Jake lay in his bed. It was a little after midnight. He had been at Cindy's house for about a week. Cindy and her sister, Stephanie, had been treating him like family. He hadn't found a job yet, but he hoped to get one soon. He also needed to enroll in college, but that wasn't until September. It was now February and too late to sign up for winter classes. 

            He laid thinking about all that he had given up of left behind in Sunnydale. He had left the slaying, his best friend, Sarah, the others, and a job. Even if the job didn't pay, it was still a job.

            The sisters had given him his own room. It was a normal size room with a queen-size bed. It had a dresser, nightstand, and a closet. The only thing that the room didn't come with was a bathroom, but that didn't matter. They all shared one. 

            He was just about to doze off, when he heard a loud crash outside his window. He jumped out of bed and put his shorts on. He ran out of the room and down the stairs. He flung open the front door and went around to the side of the house. 

            There stood a guy, wearing all black. The trash cans were lying all over the place. 

            "Hey!" Jake yelled, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

            The guy turned to face Jake. His brow went back and his lips curled back revealing fangs. 

            "Oh shit!" Jake murmured, "I thought I got away from all the vampires."

            "You!" it spoke in a raspy voice, "You were the one that killed my friend."

            "Your friend, what are you talking about?" Jake asked.

            That's when it hit him. It was Jon, a kid back when Jake lived around here. 

            "Jon? Is that you?" Jake asked.

            "You killed James and Kenneth!" he shouted, "Now you must pay!"

            "Yea, sure I will," Jake told him, "But first let me find a weapon."

            Jon didn't respond. He charged Jake, fangs bared. Jake wasn't prepared and ended up getting kicked into the trashcans.         He stood up in time to get punched several times in the face.

            "That's it!" Jake shouted, "That's all the free shots you'll get!" 

            He kicked Jon in the chest and sent him flying into the side of the house. Jon stood up, but Jake was ready. He ducked the punch and dished out a few of his own. Jon fell to the ground. He picked Jon up and threw him. Unfortunately, he flew into a fence, shattering wood.

            "Oh man!" Jake mumbled, "I just know I'm gonna have to pay for that!"

            He bent down and picked up a piece of splintered wood. He walked up to where the vampire was lying and shoved the stake through its heart. Jon eyes flew opened as he exploded into dust, which blew away in the wind.

            Jake threw the stake into the rest of the splintered wood and went back inside. He hoped the neighbors didn't see him do it and that they would blame vandals. He went back into his room and went to bed.

Council Base: Sunnydale, California:

            "We have trouble on our hands once again," Giles told everyone.

            "What is it this time?" Buffy questioned.

            Everyone had gathered in the meeting room. Giles sent for all of them. All they were told was that it was important. Angel entered and sat next to Buffy, after Giles had already begun talking.

            "Hello Angel," Giles said, "So glad of you to join us."

            "Sorry, I just woke up."

            "It's ok, "Giles continued, "So as I was saying. There is trouble again. The queen has been spotted on the far edges of Sunnydale."

            "Yea, that was what you've been telling us every day," Buffy said, "And we still haven't dusted her."

            "This time, our spies inform that she has been slowly building up a vampire army once again, to take back Sunnydale," Giles added.

            "But we're not gonna let her accomplish that!" Sarah exclaimed.

            "Exactly, that's why we have to search for her again today!" Giles told everyone, "Same groups as it's been. Check everywhere and I will see you all back here later."

            Everyone got up and left. Angel and Sarah were one group and Giles, Amanda, and Buffy were the other group. Angel and Sarah had been searching through the sewers all week, so they had been filthy when they returned back to headquarters. Giles, Amanda, and Buffy looked in abandoned buildings and warehouses. 

            Angel and Sarah were searching in the sewers, when they came across three vampires. They dusted two and then held the other for questioning.

            "Tell us where the queen is!" Angel demanded while Sarah held him. 

            "Never!" he shouted.

            "Well then," Sarah said, "I guess we'll have to take you outside this tunnel and see what happens."

            "We know how much you vampires love the sunlight," Angel added.

            "Alright, alright!" the vampire said, "I'll tell you!"

            "Now we're getting somewhere," Angel added.

            "She is in an underground hotel. It's about two miles from here, using the sewer system. You'll have to follow several pipes to get there. You'll most likely get lost."

            "Well, I'd say that's all we need," Angel said and shoved a stake into the vamps heart. 

They had already continued walking before its dust hit the damp floor of the pipe. It had taken them two hours, but they had found the hotel. It was pretty big!

            "I wonder how a hotel like this got under here," Sarah said.

            "I haven't the slightest clue," Angel said, "Come on! Let's go inside!"

            "Shouldn't we go get reinforcements?" Sarah asked.

            "No, because we don't know how long she'll be in here for," Angel told her, "And besides, they won't be expecting us."

            Angel walked right up to the front door, which wasn't guarded. Sarah followed. 

            "See," he said, "I told you."

            He opened the front doors and walked in. The lobby was completely empty. He walked up to the elevators. They were working, which meant someone was here. He pressed the button to go up and in a few seconds, the doors opened.

            "Do you think she's here alone?" Sarah asked.

            "I'm not sure, but we'll find out shortly," he answered as he stepped on the elevator. 

            After Sarah got on, he pressed the button for the top floor. The doors closed and the elevator began moving upwards. 

            "I doubt that she'll be in the hall where the elevator doors are, so we won't have to hide," Sarah told Angel.

            The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Sarah was right. Dani wasn't standing right there. This hallway was completely empty, just like the lobby. There were three doors up here. One said exit, which led to the roof.

            "Let's try this one!" Sarah said.

            She walked over and flung open the door. It was just a closet with a broom in it. She grabbed the broom and broke it into four pieces. She gave two to Angel and kept two for herself.

            Angel walked over to the last door and slowly opened it. There she was, the queen of vampires!

            "You two," she hissed at Angel and Sarah, "How could you have possibly found this place?"

            "One of your buddies told us," Angel smirked, "But he's dead now. There's no way to punish him."

            "That's ok," she said, standing from her desk, "You guys will have to get punished for coming her!" 

            She rushed Angel. She checked him into the door, which splintered when he hit it. Angel was out cold.

            "Sarah, how good of you to stop by and see your old friend," Dani said.

            Sarah reached behind her and drew out the sword from its scabbard. She held it at chest level.

            "It's time for your undead life to end!" Sarah shouted and ran at Dani, sword raised.

            Just as she was about to bring the sword down on Dani's head, she was kicked in the chest. The blow caused her to fly back onto Angel. She too passed out.

            "Ah!" Dani smiled, "It's dinner time and time to add to my army. Another slayer would do perfectly."     

            She bent down to bite Sarah, but Angel opened his eyes and kicked Dani backwards. She flew into her desk, which broke in half. She wasn't out yet. Angel slid Sarah off of him as Dani ran at him. He stuck his foot out and she tripped over it, falling out through the broken door. 

            That's when Sarah came back to. She stood up and now it was two against one.

            "You're outnumbered, Dani!" Angel shouted.

            "Maybe so, but I'm not out skilled," she smiled, "Neither of you have the strength or skills to defeat me!"

            Angel picked up his crossbow and fired a bolt. It just missed Dani's head.

            "See!" she smirked, "I told you so!"

            She kicked the crossbow out of Angel's hand and grabbed it before it landed on the ground.

            "Looks like I have somebody's weapon!" she smiled and fired a bolt. Sarah didn't move fast enough and it hit her left shoulder. She went down.

            Angel ran at Dani and threw her into the wall. The wall collapsed around her. That's when Angel picked up Sarah and carried her out of the hotel. She had lost a lot of blood from that crossbow bolt in her shoulder.

Council Base:

            Angel had carried an injured Sarah all the way back to headquarters. She had passed out from the intense pain in her shoulder. He flung open the doors and made his way to the hospital part of the base.

            He dropped her off in the emergency room and the doctors got to work on removing the bolt from her shoulder.            Angel went to the meeting room, just to see if anyone returned.

            To his surprise, Giles and Buffy were there. They both had stern looks on their faces.

            "Angel!" Giles sounded angry, which he was.

            "Yes, Giles," Angel replied.

            "I expected better from you," Giles yelled, "You knew that neither of you could have taken on Dani. She is too strong for both of you. Now look what happened! We are on teammate short. We have to use teamwork to take Dani down!"

            "I'm sorry," Angel said, "I just thought she might have escaped if we didn't go in then."

            "I'm glad you two found where she was hiding," Giles added, he had stopped yelling, "But you should have come for reinforcements. We must act as a team. This is our assignment, since Faith, Wesley, and others are out hunting those mutant vampires."

            "Again," Angel said, "I'm sorry!"

            "It's ok, Angel," Giles told him, "You are free to go."

            Angel left and went back to his room. He fell asleep thinking of how he had gotten Sarah injured. He hated being human, because it gave him remorse. He now felt guilty for things he had done. Even though he had a soul for more than a hundred years, he still wasn't used the having a soul.

Erie, Pennsylvania:

            "Look!" Jake shouted, "There are vampires here! I dusted one last night!"

            "All right, Jake," Cindy said, "Calm down!"

            "I am calm!" he shouted.

            "Look, there are no vampires here. I promise," she said and smiled.

            "Cindy, I know what I saw and it was a vampire," Jake told her, "He was someone that I knew from school. I dusted him!"

            "It has to be you remembering all that you have been through in Sunnydale," Cindy spoke, trying to comfort him, "I've lived here all my life and have never seen a vampire."

            Jake liked the way she comforted him. It made him feel better. He was happy that he had someone like her in his life. 

            Jake smiled and said, "You're right, it had to be me dreaming."

            "You see," Cindy said.

            That's when Stephanie walked in. She had blonde hair too. It was a little longer and looked whiter. She was two years younger than Cindy. She was nice though, but also quiet. I think it was just because Jake was around. She treated him like family though.

Underground Hotel:

            "Alright everyone," Giles said, "Prepare yourselves for a fight!"

            The five of them were in the elevator of the underground hotel. Angel had shown the others how to get to the hotel.  They were a few floors away from the top. They all carried weapons with them. When the elevator stopped, the doors opened and they exited the elevator. 

            Buffy walked up to the door, where Angel had told her Dani had been earlier that day. Buffy turned the knob, but did not open the door. She carefully slid her sword out of the scabbard and held it in one hand. She opened the door with her other hand. 

            "Alright Dani!" she yelled as she entered the room.

            She ran towards the desk. The chair was turned, with the back facing away from the door. Buffy leaped into the air. She used one foot to push off the top of the desk and swung the sword down on the chair. When she landed, she was surprised to see it empty, except for a note.

            Buffy picked up the note and walked to the doorway. The others were standing there, weapons drawn. Buffy read the note aloud.

            _Dear Slayer and friends,_

_                Unfortunately, your attack was a little too late. You just missed me. You actually thought I would stay here after my hide out was found. I'll give you a little hint of where I am headed now. Here's your clue, the home of the steel tower and cheese. Did you figure it out yet? Ah come on! It's so easy! Well, sorry to keep you guessing, but I gotta run. Next time Sarah; you'll get more than a bolt in your arm. I will be back with an army big enough to retake Sunnydale. And when I do, you will all be in big trouble. So long! Hope to see you all so very soon!_

_                                                                                       Sincerely,_

_                                                                                                The Queen_

            "Don't you just love when they leave you mail?" Angel asked.

            "You never say stuff like that," Buffy said. 

            "I just thought I would since Jake isn't here to make those kinds of comments anymore," he said.

            "So she's gone?" Giles asked.

            "Exactly," Buffy said, "She's gone off to Paris. Do they have vampires over there?"

            "Buffy, there are vampires all over the world," Giles informed.

            "Well, that's not a comforting thought," she murmured, "So no matter where I go, I'll always have to slay?"

            "Precisely," Giles said.  

            Buffy took the note and crumpled it and threw it into the office trash can. Then she followed the others out of the building and back to the base. They all went to sleep when they returned to the base.


	7. Visitor: part I

Visitor

Episode 7 (Part I)

Erie, Pennsylvania:

            It was morning in at the house. Sunlight streamed in through the blinds of Jake's room. It glistened off his face. His eyes slowly opened. He slowly sat up and slid some pants on. He opened the blinds and looked outside. It had snowed overnight. The sun glistened off the snow, making it bright. He smiled then left his room.

            He walked into the family room. No one was there. He heard a noise in the kitchen and walked in. Cindy was there making breakfast. 

            "Good morning," she said smiling.

            "Good morning," Jake answered back.

            "I'm making French toast and bacon for breakfast," she said.

            "Sounds good to me," Jake said.

            "Stephanie already left, so it'll be just you and me for breakfast," she told him.

            Jake walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. He sat down. Cindy brought over a plate full of French toast. Jake got up and got two forks and the syrup. Cindy brought her food over and sat down too. 

            They sat eating their breakfast in silence. Neither of them had anything to talk about. 

            They finished their food and Jake cleaned the dishes, while Cindy went upstairs to take a shower. Then, he went back to his room and got dressed. He had to go out and search for a part-time job again today. He really didn't want to, considering that it had just snowed.

Sunnydale, California:

            Willow lie in one of the hospital rooms in the council base. She was in a coma and had been for a few weeks. The magik-draining ritual had really done a lot to her. 

            Buffy walked into to see how her friend was doing. She had a smile on her face.

            "Willow," Buffy began, "I know you can't hear me, but I forgive you for all the pain and destruction you have put us all through. You are my best friend and will always be my best friend."

            That's when Willow started to move.

            "Willow?" Buffy questioned.

            Willow was moving more violently. It was like she was having a seizure. Buffy started panicking.

            "Willow! Willow! Wake up!" she shouted.

            The shaking increased, until it finally stopped abruptly. Suddenly Willow's eyes shot open and she sat up.

            "Oh my god, Willow, you're awake!" Buffy exclaimed happily.

            Willow's pupils suddenly grew larger. Magikal energy flew from her body and hit the far wall, creating something like a movie screen.

            Buffy was in shock. She had thought Willow had been ridded of magik. The vision on the screen showed a man getting taunted by some kind of demon. It was inside a house and it had recently snowed. The demon was talking to the man. The house was separated from the outside world so that no one could interfere. 

            Suddenly the magical screen disappeared and Willow's pupils returned to their normal size. 

            "Buffy, I'm scared," Willow said.

            "Willow, oh my god! It's you!" Buffy cried happily.

            "It's happening!" Willow said.

            "What is?" she questioned her friend.

            "He is here on earth," Willow said.

            "Who is? What are you talking about?" Buffy questioned.

            "I can feel him. He will destroy us!" Willow exclaimed and then passed out.

            Buffy had no idea what Willow was talking about. All she knew was she had to tell Giles what she had just seen and been told.

Erie, Pennsylvania:

            Jake went into the closet near the front door and pulled out his coat. He slipped it on. He reached for the doorknob and pulled the door open. There wasn't any snow outside. It was just darkness.

            "I so do not like the looks of this!" Jake exclaimed.

            A powerful gust pushed Jake backwards and the door slammed shut. A figure began to form in front of the door.

            "I left Sunnydale to get away from this kind of stuff," Jake said.

            The swirling mist formed into a figure. Two feet touched the ground. It was a man. He looked a few years older than Jake. He had a long beard and had a moustache. He smirked at Jake

            "Jake!" he bellowed.

            "Ok," Jake said, "Whatever you are, how do you know my name?"

            "You've made a terrible mistake leaving your friends. You have changed your destiny," the man spoke again.

            "Changed my destiny?" Jake questioned.

            "You were not supposed to live her. Your fate was to die at the hands of the queen vampire. You have changed that by moving here. You messed things up and now you must pay!" he roared.

            "Jake!" Cindy shouted from the top of the stairs, "What's happening down there?"

            "Cindy, stay up there!" Jake shouted.

            "No, no!" the man spoke, "Let the girl come down and join us! She is the one that helped you change your destiny. You both must pay."

            Cindy came running down the stairs and into the family room. She saw Jake lying slouched on the floor.

            "Oh my god, Jake, What…?" she shouted.

            That's when she saw the mystical man standing in front of the door. 

            "Witch, it is your fault that this man's destiny has changed?" he shouted.

            "Oh my god!" Cindy shouted, "The wizard of destiny!"

            "You both will pay for what you have done!" he shouted and waved his arms.

            Cindy collapsed to the ground. Jake crawled over to her. She was out cold.

            "What have you done?" he yelled in anger, "How dare you hurt her!"

            "She no longer possesses magical energy. She's now just a normal human like you!" the wizard smiled, "And as for you! You will be banished to another dimension!"

            "What?" Jake questioned.            

            "That's right! You are going to the same dimension that the slayer's friends are in, but don't worry. You won't know anything. That's because your soul will be in my possession!" it smirked and raised his arm. 

            Jake fell to the ground too, right next to the woman that had helped him these past few weeks. Both were out cold. The wizard waved his arm again and Jake's unconscious body disappeared from the house. 

            The wizard smiled at the woman's body and disappeared himself. Cindy lay unconscious, not knowing what had just happened to her friend. The house was returned to normal time. Everything was normal except that Jake was now gone.

Sunnydale, California:

            Buffy rushed to Giles' room. She had to tell him what she had just witnessed. She knocked on the door several times. Finally, Giles opened the door.

            "How can I help you, Buffy?" he asked.

            "Willow…demon…magik…help!" she blurted out.

            "Slow down!" Giles demanded, "Say again."

            Buffy managed to calm down and started again, "I was visiting Willow, when suddenly she sat up and her eyes opened. Her pupils grew large and energy flew out of her and shone on the wall. It created an image of a demon taunting a man somewhere in a house, surrounded by snow."

            "What!" Giles exclaimed.

            "Then Willow said that he was here on Earth and that she could feel him. That's when she passed out again. I had no idea what she was talking about," Buffy finished.

            "This doesn't make sense," Giles said, "I thought Willow was out cold."

            "Well, so did I," Buffy told him, "I guess we were both wrong."

            "I'll have to run this demon by Quentin," Giles said, "See if he knows what Willow was talking about."

            "Alright, just get back to me when you figure this all out," she said and smiled.

            "Oh no, you are helping with this one, missy," Giles told her.

            Buffy was a little angry, but she followed Giles to Quentin's office. Giles told Quentin everything that Buffy had just told him.

            "Do you know what kind of demon this could be and where it is?" Giles questioned.

            "I'm not sure," Quentin told the Watcher, "It has to be a powerful demon if Willow can feel it."

            Giles finished his conversation with the council head. He and Buffy left the office. 

            "Willow should be out of her coma by now, right?" Giles asked.

            "I think so," Buffy answered. 

            "Go see and if she is, ask her about what she told you earlier," Giles told her.

            "Will do!" Buffy exclaimed and headed for the hospital part of the base.

            It took her a few minutes to get there, since it was on the other side of the base. When she walked into the room, Willow was sitting up.

            "Willow! You're up!" Buffy exclaimed and gave her friend a hug.

            "Buffy, it's terrible," Willow said.

            "I know. I saw the vision thing," Buffy told her.

            "Vision thing?" 

            "Yea, you sat up and magik created a movie-like screen on the wall."

            "Oh."

            "Will, what's going on?"

            "The wizard of destiny is here in this dimension."

            "The wizard of what!"

            "The wizard of destiny. He is the reason that certain things happen in someone's life. Just like it was your destiny to be the slayer. He is angry that someone's destiny has been changed and not by him," Willow told Buffy.

            "Whose destiny has changed?"

            "I'm not sure," Willow said, "Some guy."

            "Well, that helps," Buffy said, "Look, I'm gonna go get Giles. I'll be right back."

            Buffy left the room really quick. She returned a few minutes later with Giles in tow.

            "Willow," Giles began, "Buffy told me that someone called the wizard of destiny is in this dimension."

            "Exactly," Willow said, "I could feel him entering this world."

            "Why would someone like that be here?" Giles asked.

"Someone here has changed their destiny and he has come to destroy the person," Willow told him.       

            "Who is this person?" Giles asked.

            "I'm not sure," Willow said, "I just know that it is some guy."

            "Is there any way you could possibly know where this guy lives?" Buffy asked.

            "He lives somewhere with snow and he just moved there," Willow told them      

            "Oh my god!" Giles exclaimed shocked.

            "What is it?" Buffy asked.

            "That guy is Jake," Giles said.

            "What!" Buffy exclaimed.

            "Jake is in danger of getting attacked by this wizard of destiny," Giles said.

            "How's that possible?" Buffy asked.

            "He changed his destiny when he met Cindy. My guess is that he was destined to live here and fight the forces of darkness, but when he met her, it changed everything," Giles informed the confused slayer.

            "Wait a second?" Willow asked, "Who is Jake?"

            "Jake is a guy who was helping us out for a few years," Giles told her, "But he left about two weeks ago."

            "Oh," Willow said.

            "Giles," Buffy asked, "How can we save him?"

            "Well..." Giles began.

            "You can't!" Willow shouted.

            "What? Why?" Buffy questioned.

            "You can't help him now," Willow told them, "You are already too late. The wizard has already gotten to him and Jake has paid his price."

            "How can you know that?" Giles asked.

            "I can feel his power," Willow told the watcher, "And I can no longer feel it. That means he is gone."

            "I see," Giles said and took off his glasses and began cleaning them on his shirt.

            "Is there anyway we can destroy this wizard or reverse his actions?" Buffy asked.

            "I'm not quite sure," Willow told her friend.

            "Buffy," Giles began, "We have to research this wizard."

            "Yea uh, research isn't really on my 'to do' list," Buffy said.

            "I know that you don't like it, but we have to if we want to save Jake," Giles said, "Willow, you need to come with us to." 

            "Not exactly dressed for research," Willow said.

            "Oh right," Giles said.

            "She can come to my room," Buffy said, "and use an outfit of mine."

            "Thanks Buffy," Willow said.

            "Buffy, meet me in the library," Giles told her and then left.

            Willow and Buffy left a few minutes after him and headed for Buffy's room.

            "We're gonna hafta get you your own room," Buffy said as she opened the door.

            Buffy went to the closet and grabbed an outfit for Willow. It was a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, nothing too fancy. Willow went into the bathroom to change out of the black witch clothes she had on. 

            "All better now," Willow said as she stepped out of the bathroom, "I don't look like an evil witch now."

            "That's good," Buffy said.

            The two friends left the room and headed for the library. When they got there, Giles was sitting at one of the tables reading a book.

            "What did you learn so far, Giles?" Buffy asked.

            "Well, this wizard of destiny has the power to do anything," Giles said, "He usually banishes people to other dimensions."

            "Well, that's where Jake would be, right?" Buffy questioned.

            "My thoughts exactly," Giles answered, "He rarely does anything but banish people."

            "What could this guy have done to awaken this wizard?" Willow asked.

            "I think that after Jake left us was when the wizard was woken up," Giles said, "Jake may have screwed up his destiny. I think it might have been to stay here and help us."

            "Yea," Buffy began, "But I think bringing that other witch into our lives sort of messed things up too." 

            "I'm starting to piece things together," Giles said.

            "What do you mean?" Willow asked.

            "I'm starting to think that you were not meant to escape that dimension you were banished to," Giles told her, "Then when we got that other witch that messed everything up more. But what really angered the demon, was when Jake left Sunnydale."

            "I get it," Willow said, "That means that I am the reason that everything is messed up."

            "I assume so," Giles said.

            "But then why didn't the wizard come after Willow?" Buffy asked.

            "I think it was because she was too powerful a being to be stopped by him," Giles told them.

            "So," Buffy said, "He went after that person that screwed it up next, which would have been Jake."

            "Exactly," Giles said.

            "Well then how do we get him back?" Buffy questioned.

            "That is something we'll have to work on," Giles said.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Destiny's Doom: part II

Destiny's Doom

Episode 8 (Part II)

Erie, Pennsylvania:

            Cindy's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and realized she was lying on the floor. Her head was pounding. The front door was wide open and the cold, winter air was blowing into the house. She slowly stood up and closed the door.

            That's when she remembered what happened. The wizard of destiny came and attacked her and Jake. He yelled at her and then pushed her away. She assumed that she had passed out.

            '_Please let Jake be safe_,' she thought to herself.

            She searched the whole house looking for him, but found nothing. She found no clue as to where he might be. Then it hit her. The wizard probably banished him to another dimension. She tried to focus her powers to search through dimensions, but couldn't. She realized that the wizard probably zapped her powers.

The Council Library:

            "Have you found anything yet?" Buffy called from behind a big stack of books.

            "No!" both Willow and Giles called back from behind their stacks of books.

            The three of them had been in the library for about two hours. They were searching for a way to save Jake from the wizard of destiny. Buffy didn't know about Willow, but she was bored out of her mind. None of the books she had searched through said anything about how to kill the wizard. 

            "I've found it!" Giles exclaimed from the big stack of books in front of him.

            "That's great!" Willow shouted.

            Both her and Buffy stood up and walked over to where Giles was seated. Giles had a book called "Wizards" opened to about halfway. 

            "It says here that in order to free Jake, we have to destroy the demon," Giles told them.

            "Yea," Buffy said, "We already guessed that!"

            Giles continued, "It also says that in order to summon the wizard, we must perform a task that messes with someone's destiny."

            "And how are we going to do that?" Willow questioned.

            "I'm not exactly sure," Giles answered.

            "There has to be another way!" Buffy exclaimed.

            Giles went back to reading. He read a few lines and then lifted his head up.

            "Ah ha!" he shouted, "I've found it!" 

            "What's it say?" Willow asked.

            "To reverse his banishings, you must destroy his magical necklace," Giles read, "In order to summon him, perform this spell."

            "Don't read!" Buffy said, "Just do the spell!" 

            "Alright, calm down!" Giles told her.

            "Buffy, he's right," Willow said, "We have to plan this or he could come after us."

            "Precisely," Giles acknowledged.

            "Alright, I'm calm," Buffy told them.

            "Let's not get anyone else involved in this," Giles said, "We don't need to endanger anyone else."

            "Which means if something happens to us, we're screwed," Buffy said.

            "No," Giles said, "Not all of us. Willow isn't affected by this wizard. Her powers are too great."

            "I understand," Buffy said, "So she can save us, if something should happen to us."        

            "Alright, enough with this stuff," Willow shouted, "Let's go over this spell!"

            "First, we need to gather these materials," Giles said, "Then we have to read the spell and he should appear."

            "Let me see, Giles," Willow said.

            Giles handed her the book and she began reading the spell. 

            "Wait a minute, it says you must summon him in the same area where he came after the person," she said aloud.

            "Oh great," Buffy said, "How are we going to figure out where Jake was, when the wizard sent him to another dimension?" 

            "Well," Giles began, "There's only one person that would most likely, if not definitely know where Jake lived."

            "And that person is Cindy," Buffy said.

            "That means that we will have to fly cross-country to Pennsylvania to complete this spell," Giles told the two women, "We will leave immediately!"

Erie, Pennsylvania:

            It had taken Giles, Willow, and Buffy a while to find a place to stay, but they finally did. A church had taken them in and allowed for them to spend a few nights, if needed, there. They had arrived in Erie the day before and were unable to find Cindy. So they needed a place to stay so they could search for her the next day. They were in the church currently, about to set out searching again.

            "This is going to take forever," Buffy said.

            "It's like finding a needle in a haystack," Willow said.

            "Excuse me," a young man came up to the three of them, "I couldn't help but overhear that you were looking for someone. I may be able to help you."

            Giles spoke, "That would be great!"

            "Who is it that you are looking for?" the man asked.

            "We're looking for someone by the name of Cindy," Giles informed him.

            "Last name?" the man questioned.

            "I'm not exactly sure," Giles told him.

            "Let me check the church congregation to see if there is anyone named Cindy that attends our services," the man said, "I will be right back."

            With that, the man left the room. The church had given the three of them the youth room to borrow for a few days. Luckily, they didn't need it for a few days.

            "See," Giles said, "We may have a lead."

            "May is the key word here," Buffy told him.

            The man returned a few minutes later, holding a piece of paper. 

            "There is only one member of the congregation named Cindy. Her full name is Cindy Jones. She lives down the road, which is down the hill and across the train tracks. She lives with her younger sister, Stephanie," the man informed them.

            "Thank you very much," Giles replied.

            "Here, you may need this," the man said to Giles, giving him the paper with information on it.

            He smiled as he left the room and went back to work. Giles, Willow, and Buffy gathered put their coats on and headed out of the church. It wasn't that far of a walk to Cindy's house. It took them about fifteen minutes to walk there.

            The three of them walked up to the front door. Giles wrung the doorbell and Buffy and Willow stood behind him. Several seconds later, a young woman came to the door. She had long blond hair that looked almost white. 

            "Hi, can I help you?" she asked.

            "Yes, in fact you can," Giles told her, "I'm looking for a woman by the name of Cindy. Does she live here?"

            "Yes, she does," the woman said, "I'll go get her."

            She left the door and headed back into the main area of the house. A few seconds later, Cindy came walking up to the door, with the other woman in tow. Cindy opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.

            "Hello Giles, Buffy, and Willow?" Cindy said.

            "Yes," Willow said.

            "How can I help you Mr. Giles?" she asked.

            "Well, according to Willow, Jake is gone," Giles told her, "We have reason to believe that the wizard of destiny came and banished him to another dimension."

            "Yes," Cindy said, "Jake is gone. The wizard did come and send him away. Normally, I would have been able to go after him, but he got rid of my magiks. I can no longer do magik."

            "I'm sorry to hear that," Giles said, "But the three of us have found a way to summon this wizard and bring Jake back."

            "How do you plan on doing that?" she questioned.

            "Well, we have found a spell that can summon the wizard, but it needs to be done in the place where Jake was taken from this world," Giles informed her, "There are two ways to bring Jake back. One way is to destroy him and the second way is to destroy his power source, his necklace."

            "That's interesting," Cindy said.

            "Could you possibly tell us where he was taken away at?" Willow asked.

            "Jake was staying here," Cindy told them, "He took Jake away right here at the front door."

            Buffy began to get suspicious thoughts in her head. She wondered why Jake was staying with two women. She quickly erased those thoughts.

            "You can help us to summon the wizard," Giles said, "But we all must be very careful."

A Few Hours Later:

            It had taken a few hours, but they had finally got the ritual to summon the wizard of destiny all down. They had gathered the materials needed to complete the ritual. The three visitors were introduced to Stephanie, Cindy's younger sister. 

            Everyone got into their positions. They had to trap the wizard so that Buffy could grab his necklace. Giles stood in front of the closed door and began reciting the ritual from the book.

            Suddenly, the door blew open and a powerful gust blew Giles off his feet. He flew against the wall furthest from the door. Snow blew into the room and began to take the form of a man.

            "Who dare summon me!" the wizard bellowed.

            "Now," Willow whispered loudly.

            Cindy began citing the spell that would trap the wizard. Giles stood up and faced the wizard.

            "You have taken a friend of mine!" Giles shouted at him.

            "And you want him back," the wizard roared, "Well, that's not happening! I will punish you for summoning me!" 

            The wizard pointed his left arm at Giles. Just as magik was about to engulf Giles, Stephanie finished the protection spell.

            "Silly human!" the wizard exclaimed, "That protection spell can't protect you forever!"   

            "I've already planned on that!" Giles exclaimed.

            The wizards raise his arm again, but this time no magik came out of his arm. He was trapped.

            "What is this mortal?" he yelled.

            "A barrier, I have trapped you!" Giles shouted back.

            "You will pay for this human!" he shouted angrily at Giles.

            Buffy ran onto the scene. She headed straight towards the wizard. Her mission was to smash his necklace, which was his power source.

            "Slayer!" the wizard shouted.

            "That's me!" Buffy yelled and smiled.

            She ran in gave the wizard a kick in the stomach. He fell to the ground, which gave Buffy a free chance. She saw the necklace around the wizard's neck and grabbed it. It broke when she pulled. She lifted it high in the air.

            "NO!!!" The wizard roared.

            The wizard smacked the necklace out of her hands.

            "Now we're gonna have to do this the hard way," Buffy smirked.

            Buffy reached behind her back and withdrew her sword for the scabbard. The wizard stood up and knocked Buffy across the room. Buffy got up and ran at the wizard. The wizard grabbed Buffy by her neck and lifted her off the ground. 

            Giles ran at the wizard and shoved a stake into its body. He howled in pain. He dropped Buffy and then reached for Giles. This gave Buffy a great opportunity. She raised her sword and sliced the wizard's head off. He disappeared completely, head and all. 

            "Good job, Buffy!" Giles exclaimed.

            Buffy didn't say anything.  She slid her sword back into the scabbard. She turned and walked out of Cindy's house.

            "What's wrong with her?" Willow asked Giles.

            Cindy and Stephanie walked up to Giles and Willow.

            "Is there something wrong with her?" Cindy questioned.

            "I'm not sure," Giles answered. 

            He walked out after Buffy. She was sitting on the porch steps. Tears were dripping down her face. Giles walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

            "What's wrong, Buffy?" he asked.

            Buffy wiped the tears away and spoke, "He put images in my head. Horrible images! Images of all you guys dying. He was trying to scare me with his last ounce of breath."

            "It's ok, Buffy," Giles assured, "Let's go back inside! It's cold out here!"

            Buffy stood up and dried her tears. Then she followed Giles back into Cindy's house.

            "Wait a second!" Buffy exclaimed when she sat down on the couch, "Where's Jake?"

            "Oh my god, Buffy's right!" Willow shouted, "Wasn't he supposed to be freed?"

            "They're right, Giles," Cindy said, "What could have gone wrong?"

            That's when Buffy noticed something on the floor under the table. She walked over and picked it up. 

            "We forgot about this!" she smiled and smashed the necklace onto the floor. The pieces flew everywhere. Magikal energy left the necklace, returning people to their original places.

            Jake stood up and rubbed his head. 

            "Ouch!" he shouted, "That hurt!" 

            He glanced around the room. Giles, Buffy, Cindy, Stephanie, and some girl were sitting on the furniture. Then he looked down and saw another guy and a girl lying on the floor around him.

            "Oh my god!" Cindy shouted, "You're back!"

            She ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

            "Ouch," he said, "Ribs kind of hurt."

            "Xander? Anya?" Buffy questioned. 

            She was looking at the two people on the floor, where Jake had just been. The guy stood up and looked confused. Then the girl stood up with a surprised look on her face. 

            "Umm…am I dreaming?" Xander asked, "Because I see Willow, Buffy, and Giles. That's hard to believe!"

            Willow ran over and gave her friend a hug.

            "No, Xander," she smiled and said, "This isn't a dream. You're back."

            "Hey!" Anya yelled, "What about me?"

            "Who could forget you?" Xander said and gave his girlfriend a hug.

            Jake, Cindy, and Stephanie just stayed out of this little reunion. Cindy was glad that Jake was back. She missed him so much and never wanted him to leave again.

            Jake whispered to Cindy, "What's going on?"

            She replied, "You were sent to another dimension by the wizard of destiny. Your friends came and destroyed the wizard, freeing you."

            "Really?" he asked, "Then why are they all hugging their old friend?"

            "I'm not sure," Cindy whispered back.

            "This is another reason why they don't need me anymore," he whispered to her, "I'm going to take a walk."

            Jake turned and left. He didn't know when he would return. He was hurt that his friends cared more about those people, than they cared about him. He thought they had attempted to rescue him. Jake just wanted them to go back to Sunnydale. There was no way that he wanted to talk to any of them now. The sooner they left the better. 

            Jake continued his walk, feeling left out from the rest of his old group. His walk was one of sadness. It was to get his mind off of everything. Little did he know that Cindy was taking this same walk. Their paths didn't cross. Jake felt left out and Cindy was confused with the way she now felt for Jake. The sun began to set on this day. The shadows of the two friends, walking their different paths, slowly disappeared. 


	9. Death: part I

Death

Episode 9 (Part I)

Erie, Pennsylvania:

            Jake returned home late that night. He had walked around town by himself the whole time, wondering about why his old friends even bothered coming to Glenside. They hadn't said anything to him when he came back. Cindy was the only person that really seemed to care. The others were all too busy with their old friends that had been brought back. He realized that his love for Cindy was growing even more.

            "Welcome back!" Cindy exclaimed as he walked in the door, "It didn't look like you were even going to come back."

            "I wasn't," he answered, "But I realized that I'd be leaving something behind here."

            "Oh," she replied, "And what would that something be?"

            "You," he said.

            "Me?" she questioned.

            "Yea," he answered, "I have something that I need to tell you."

            "What's that?" she asked.

            "I love you," he said, "I fell in love with you when I first saw you."

            Cindy was amazed. She had no idea that Jake had feelings for her. She decided to tell him how she felt.

            "Jake, I have a confession to make too."

            "Huh?"

            "I love you too. I can't ignore these feelings anymore. They're too strong for me to resist." 

            Jake didn't say anything. He walked over to her and they embraced in a passionate kiss. 

            "It's about time!" Stephanie said as she walked into the room.

            They broke their kiss, both blushing. They were both stumbling with words.

            "You two have been flirting since Jake moved in," she said, "I'm glad you both finally admitted that you have feelings for each other."

            After Stephanie left the room, Jake and Cindy sat on the couch watching the television together. A few minutes later, they were both fast asleep.

Council Headquarters, Sunnydale, Californina:

            "Damnit!" Angel shouted, "Where the hell are Buffy and Giles?"

            "I have no idea," Sarah replied.

            "Those two have been gone for several days," he yelled, "And on top of that, Willow is missing as well."

            "She may have gone with them," Sarah added.

            Angel was frustrated right now. His girlfriend and their 'leader' were missing. No one in the whole base knew where either of them had gone to. Also Willow, a magik patient, had gone missing too.  

            "We're going to have to go on without them," Angel told Sarah.

            The plan was to go after top vampire nest looking for top vampire officials. They were all supposed to go, but Giles and Buffy had disappeared. Angel was going to lead Sarah and Amanda into battle.

            "Shouldn't we wait for Buffy and Giles to return?" Amanda asked.

            "Quentin said we have to stay on schedule," Angel told her, "Which means we have to go without them."

            "Alright," Sarah said.

            The three of them went to the weapons room to gather all necessary weapons. Then, they left the headquarters for town.

Docktown:

            It took them about a half hour to get to Docktown. This was the worst part of Sunnydale.  Most of the bars were here, which is where the lowlife vampires hid. Angel knew this was where top officials would be, while trying to hide. 

            The three of them walked into the alley between two warehouses. Angel and Sarah both had crossbows, while Amanda had two stakes. Sarah walked up to a side door and kicked it off its hinges. She walked inside and noticed the warehouse was full of crates. Angel and Amanda walked in behind her. 

            "Slayer's here!" Sarah yelled.

            There was no noise. It was complete silence. The three of them were shocked. They had expected this place to be full of vampires. 

            "There's nothing here," Amanda said.

            "Shh!" Sarah shouted.

            "What is it?" Amanda asked.

            "There is something in here," she whispered.

            She walked around the warehouse looking for the thing that was making the sobbing sounds. The sobbing got louder. She came across a closet. She pulled the door opened and stared in horror.

            Angel and Amanda saw her face, but did not see what was in the closet.

            "What is it?" Angel asked.

            "Oh my god," Sarah whispered.

            "It's too much! I can't take it guilt anymore," a familiar voice said.

            Angel walked over and stood right next to Sarah. 

            "Spike?" Angel questioned in shock.

            "Make it stop!" Spike shouted.

            "He's delirious," Sarah whispered to Angel. 

            "Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Angel asked.

            "The guilt is too much!" Spike yelled again.

            "That's what I thought," Sarah said, "But apparently not."

            "Help," Spike muttered. 

            Angel and Sarah dragged him out of the closet. They set him up against some crates.

            "What's wrong with him?" Sarah asked, "He keeps talking about guilt."

            "I know," Amanda added, "I didn't know vampires could feel guilty."

            "They can't!" Angel exclaimed, "Spike's somehow had his soul restored."

            "What?" Sarah questioned. 

            "When I had mine restored, I had so much guilt," Angel began, "I couldn't hunt because of the guilt after killing."

            "I'm lost," Amanda said.

            "Spike's cursed with a soul," Angel told her, "Just like I used to be before I was ridded of the demon."

            "Oh," Amanda said, "I get it!"

            "Come on!" Sarah said, "We need to get him out of here." 

            Angel grabbed Spike's shoulders and Sarah grabbed his feet. They lifted him off the ground and began exiting the warehouse. They carried him out stopped at the entrance of the alley.

            "What should we do?" Sarah asked.

            "What do you mean?" Angel questioned.

            Sarah spoke again, "We can't just walk into the streets carrying Spike. Someone will suspect something."

            "Good point!" Angel said, "But we have to find some way."

            "I got it!" Sarah exclaimed, "Amanda can use magik to put a hologram of something so it looks like we are carrying supplies."

            "Great idea!" Amanda exclaimed.

            She began to recite some foreign words. Suddenly, a hologram appeared over Spike. It was a bunch of crates.

            "Alright," Sarah said lifting Spike up, "Let's go!"

            Angel and Sarah carried Spike, while Amanda walked behind. They didn't run into anyone on the way back to the council headquarters. They brought him straight into the hospital area. 

            "We need you to examine him," Angel said as they laid him on the table.

            "Who is he?" the doctor asked.

            "His name is William," Angel told him, "We found him in a warehouse. He's delirious."

            Sarah whispered to Angel, "Shouldn't we tell them that he's a vampire? I mean they'll find out sooner or later, right?"

            "We can't," he told her, "They might not treat him."

            The doctor came over and hooked a heart monitor up to Spike.

            "Damn!" Angel cursed under his breath. 

            "He's dead!" the doctor shouted after the heart monitor showed there was no heart beat, "You brought a vampire in here!"

            "Wait!" Angel yelled, "We can explain!"

            "Really?" he said, "then go ahead. I'm all ears."

            "We found him in a warehouse. Something's happened to him," Angel to told the doctor.

            "And…" he asked.

            "We think his soul was restored," Angel continued, "He keeps saying the guilt is too much for him."

            "Soul? That's impossible!" the doctor shouted.

            "No, it is," Angel told him, "I was once a vampire and a gypsy cursed me with a soul. But I was cured of the demon."           

            "That's bullshit!" the doctor yelled.

            "Not when you're in Sunnydale," Sarah said.

            That's when Quentin entered the hospital area. He didn't look very happy.

            "Angel!" he shouted in anger, "What is going on here?"

            The doctor spoke, "Angel and his friends brought a vampire to me and asked if we could treat him. He claims that this vampire has a soul."

            Quentin turned to Angel, "I expected better from you, Angel! How could you bring a vampire into the base?" 

            "I am serious, sir," Angel said, "I really think this vampire has a soul."

            "I'm not sure if I should believe you or not," Quentin said, "But I have no idea where a vampire would get his soul restored."

            That's when Spike sat up on the stretcher.

            "I went to Africa to get this chip removed," Spike said motioning to his head, "I completed several tests for this demon. He didn't remove the chip. He restored my soul."

            "Demon in Africa?" Quentin questioned, "Hmm…"

            "I returned to Sunnydale and having been living in that warehouse," Spike said.

            "I have heard the legend of a mysterious demon, that uses magik, living in Africa," Angel said, "But it was supposedly a legend."

            That's when the lights flickered and went out. Everyone had confused looks on their faces.

            "What the hell is going on?" Quentin yelled.

            "I can feel it," Amanda whispered.

            "Feel what?" Sarah asked.

            "The power," she whispered again.

            "What power?" Quentin questioned.

            "I'm not sure what it is," Amanda said, "But the power is really strong."

            "Ha ha ha!" someone laughed.

            "What was that?" Angel questioned.

            "Did you foolish mortals think I was through with you yet?" the voice said.

            "What?" Sarah asked, "Who is that?"   

            That's when the doors of the hospital slammed open. Five people entered the room.

            "Buffy?" Angel asked.

            "Show yourself, Glory!" Buffy shouted.

            "So nice of you to join the fun," the voice said.

            "What's going on here?" Quentin demanded.

            "I'll explain," Giles said, stepping forward, "We failed in stopping Glory from returning home."

            "What!" Quentin yelled in anger.

            "She is back for revenge. She's getting us back for everything that we have done to her," Giles continued, "We got back to Sunnydale as soon as Willow felt her energy returning."

            "You left Sunnydale?" Angel questioned.

            "Long story," Willow said.

            "And you took the witch with you!" Quentin shouted.

            "I will fill you in as soon as the threat is over," Giles told him.     

            "Enough!" the voice shouted. 

            Suddenly, they weren't in the base anymore. They were all in a large field.

            "The battle will begin," the voice said.

            "What battle?" Sarah questioned.

            That's when a woman appeared about ten feet in front of the group. Sarah recognized the woman as the one they had failed to stop a few months back.

            "Slayer," Glory said, "You will feel the power of a true god."

            "I can take you, Glory," Buffy shouted.

            Giles put an arm on her shoulder, "No, Buffy. You can not. You will die. We will all die."

            "That can't be, Giles!" she yelled, "I can stop her."

            She ran at the god, reaching back to pull her sword out. Glory just stood there laughing.

            "It's like the old man said," Glory spoke, "You will all die."

            Buffy reached the god and brought the sword down on Glory's head. The sword went right through her.

            "What?" Buffy questioned, confused.

            "Did you actually think you could kill me with that weapon," Glory laughed.

            She raised her arms above her head. Lightning struck them, but she was unaffected.

            "Now you will feel the pain!" she shouted.

            Her eyes turned red and she pointed both arms at Buffy.

            "Goodbye, bitch!" she shouted.

            The lightning shot out of her arms and towards Buffy. There was nothing she could do. Everything was in slow motion.

            "No!" Giles shouted.

            "Buffy!" Angel yelled.

            "Move!" Willow screamed.

            Xander and Anya remained silent. They were both confused. They had just returned to their home and already an apocalypse was occurring.

            Buffy stood in horror, the sword at her side. She knew now that there was nothing she could do to stop Glory. She would die in a matter of seconds. She looked at the lighting coming at her. It was so slow. It was painful knowing that everything seemed like slow motion and that she couldn't just die right now.

            "Goodbye," Buffy whispered to her friends, though she knew they couldn't hear her.

            That's when Sarah ran at Buffy and shoved her out of the lightning's way. Buffy landed in the grass, uninjured. She was unsure of what just happened. The lightning hit Sarah. She screamed in pain. 

            "What!" Glory shouted in rage.

            The lightning disappeared. Sarah's lifeless body fell to the ground. Buffy got to her feet and ran to Sarah. She bent down and held Sarah in her lap. She searched for a pulse. She began to cry, when she found there wasn't one.

            Buffy laid the body on the ground and stood up. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked right into Glory's eyes. All Glory saw in them was pure rage and hatred.

            "You will pay, Glory!" Buffy yelled, "You will pay!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Revenge: part II

Revenge

Episode 10 (Part II)

Unknown Location:

            Buffy laid the body on the ground and stood up. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked right into Glory's eyes. All Glory saw in them was pure rage and hatred.

            "YOU WILL PAY, GLORY!" Buffy yelled in rage, "YOU WILL PAY!"

            Buffy ran at the god. She was fueled by rage. She raised the sword as she ran. Glory was unsure of what to do. She could feel the slayer's rage. Never had she gone up against anything like what she felt from the slayer.

            "I WILL KILL YOU!" Buffy shouted.

            She brought the sword down and it sliced Glory's arm off.

            "What?" Glory was confused. She didn't know how the sword could have hurt her. 

            Back where the others were standing, Angel turned to Giles.

            "What's going on?" Angel asked the watcher.

            "Buffy is fueled by pure rage," Giles said, "She will not stop until she kills Glory."

            "Shouldn't we stop her?" Xander questioned.

            "No!" Giles shouted, "If we interfere, she may take her rage out on us."

            "Alright," Anya said, "I'm with the staying here and watching."

            Buffy ran at the god again. Glory kicked the sword from her hand and it flew off to the right.

            "If you actually think that I'm going to let you kill me without a fight, you've got another thing coming," Glory said.

            "I will kill you Glory! And I won't fail!" Buffy yelled in rage.

            Glory was surprised that there was no sarcasm in her voice. She knew that the slayer wasn't going to give up until she killed her. She couldn't allow herself to die. But she had no idea how to stop someone powered with pure rage.

            Glory raised her arms to the sky again. It began to get cloudy. Another lightning storm was starting. Lightning struck both her arms.

            "This is where your life comes to an end!" Glory shouted to the slayer, "Yours and all your little friends!"

            She pointed both her arms at Buffy. Buffy ran at her once again. There was no fear of death in her eyes this time. She didn't know if she could withstand the blast, but hell, she was willing to try.

            "Willow, you must do something to protect Buffy," Giles said.

            Willow began chanting a protection spell. Buffy ran off to the right and picked up the sword.

            "I'm gonna need something to kill you with!" she shouted to the god as she ran closer.

            That's when the lightning left Glory's arms. It flew towards Buffy, who was not afraid to face death. Willow was still chanting. The lightning hit an invisible force right in front of Buffy.

            "What!" Glory shouted. 

            "You're time is up, bitch!" Buffy shouted as she brought the sword down to Glory's head.

            Right before it hit, Glory disappeared in a puff of smoke. Buffy was shocked and angered.

            "I'll be back, slayer," Glory's voice said, "And when I do, you will pay."

            "I'll pay?" the angry slayer questioned, "I think you'll be the one to pay!"

            Buffy dropped the sword down at her side. She was still furious that Glory had killed Sarah. It was supposed to be her that died, not Sarah. _Stupid girl,_ she said in her mind. 

            "She saved me," Buffy whispered to herself, "She risked her life for me." 

            That's when the field changed back into the hospital area. Everyone was back inside. Buffy stood separate from her friends. She didn't say anything as she walked out and headed for her room.

            "Buffy, wait!" Willow yelled after her.

            "Let her go, Willow," Giles told her, "She needs to recover."

            Willow noticed the other slayer, lying lifeless on the floor. She couldn't believe that Sarah had risked her life to save Buffy's. She was really upset to see the death of this young slayer. She hadn't even met her.

            Everyone left the hospital, except for Spike. The doctor had finally decided to take him in and see what was wrong. The others headed for their rooms. Willow let Anya stay with her and Angel let Xander stay with him. 

            Buffy entered her room. She jumped onto her bed and put her face in her arms. She cried her heart out. She had grown so close to Sarah over the past couple of months. But now she was dead, all because she had wanted to save Buffy's life. As Buffy fell asleep, she wondered about the family, if any, that Sarah had left behind.

            Meanwhile, Spike had woken up. He was confused. He didn't remember where he was or how he had gotten there. He stood up and walked out of the hospital room. 

            "I'm sorry, sir," a nurse said to him, "You can't just walk out."

            "I can and I will," he answered.

            She stood in front of him, blocking his exit. He didn't say anything to her. His face transformed, his lips pulled back, revealing fangs. 

            "Oh my god!" the nurse shouted, "You're a vampire!"

            Spike grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the wall. She hit it and collapsed, unconscious. 

Erie, Pennsylvanie:

            Jake had had a long day. He had searched all over town for a part-time job, but couldn't find one. He needed someway to make money. He couldn't ask for Cindy and Stephanie to have to pay for his living there. He didn't feel right about it. 

            He climbed into his bed. He was exhausted. He closed his eyes and instantly drifted off to sleep. He had no idea what had happened back in Sunnydale that day, unaware that his old friend had been killed.

            Cindy sat on the couch in the living room. Something was calling her back to Sunnydale. She just didn't know what. She had begun feeling it this evening and it hadn't gone away yet. There was also that strong feeling for Jake that she had. They hadn't really talked since the night before, when the kissed.

            She stood up and decided to go for a walk, even though she was tired. She slipped on her leather coat and left the house. She was heading for the church for some unknown reason. 

            "Where am I going?" she asked herself aloud.

            "Lost, sweetie?" a voice behind her asked.

            Cindy turned around and came face to face with a guy.

            "Actually, I'm not," she said, "I'm just going for a walk."           

            "You shouldn't be out at night by yourself, pretty," the guy said.

            That's when his face changed. His brow got bigger and his lips pulled back, revealing his fangs. His eyes glowed yellow.

            "I'm kind of hungry," he said, "You'll do for a small snack."

            He grabbed Cindy by her wrist. Cindy had no idea what to do. She was completely frozen with fear. She knew that she had no magik to get rid of the vampire. She decided to fight it.

            She kicked the vampire in the stomach. It flew backwards and hit the cement.

            "That hurt!" he said, standing up.

            Cindy was unsure of where this strength came from, but she liked it. She gave the vampire a roundhouse kick. The vampire's neck snapped when her foot twisted its neck to the side. It flew to the ground, but exploded to dust before it hit. The dust blew away in the light winter breeze.

            She felt stronger than she had before. She couldn't figure out where this unexplained strength had come from. She turned and walked back towards her home.

Meeting Room:

            Everyone was seated in the meeting room the next day. Giles, Angel, and Willow on one side of the table and Xander and Anya sat on the other. Quentin sat at the head of the table. Buffy did not show up and they thought it better to let her be alone. Amanda had left and headed back to her home, in Pennsylvania.

            So it was now back to the original Scooby's, Xander, Willow, Anya, and Buffy. But Buffy was not in it at this moment. She was alone in her room, trying to cope with Sarah's death.

            "The funeral arrangements have already been made," Quentin said.

            "Well that's good," Giles commented.

            "Does she have any family anywhere?" Willow asked.

            "Not that we could find," Quentin told her. 

            "Well, what about Jake?" Angel asked.

            "What about Jake?" Quentin questioned.

            "Shouldn't we contact him and let him know what happened to his friend?" Angel continued.

            "Angel is right," Giles added.

            "Ok," Quentin said, "I will contact Jake after this meeting."

            "No," Giles said, "I believe it will be better if I did it."

            "That's fine with me, Mr. Giles," Quentin added, "Now on to other matters. Glory must be stopped before she kills anyone else."

            "But how are we going to find her?" Willow asked.

            "That's a good question," Giles said, "But we haven't figured it out yet."

            "Couldn't Buffy just call her out?" Xander questioned.

            "We need to leave Buffy out of this for now," Giles said, "She has too much on her mind and she needs to calm her rage."

            "Well, then what should we do, oh great watchers?" Xander asked sarcastically.

            Quentin and Giles both gave him evil looks.

            "What?" Xander said, "I was just kidding."

            "Look," Giles began, "Glory is a god and a powerful one at that. We need to find a way to hurt her."

            "Buffy did," Angel mumbled.

            "Excuse me?" Giles asked.

            "Buffy hurt Glory," Angel repeated louder.

            "Yes, I know that," Giles said.  

            "She did it with pure rage," Angel added.

            "Angel's right!" Willow exclaimed, "We shouldn't let her calm down. We need her to gather her rage and unleash it on Glory."

            "I'm not catching on," Quentin said.

            "Ok," Willow began, "Buffy was able to injure Glory, right? It happened because she was powered by pure rage. This may be the weakness that we're looking for."

            "She's right," Giles said, "Pure feelings may be able to injure her, not just rage. Pure happiness may also hurt her."

            "Happiness?" Xander questioned, "Let's not go there!"

            "Get your mind out of the gutter, Xander!" Anya yelled and hit him on the back of the head.

            "Other pure feelings may be able to hurt her, pure happiness or sadness," Giles continued, ignoring Xander's comment.

            "Anya, I'm just saying," Xander began, "I'm not gonna be the one to volunteer to give her pure happiness."

            "No one is saying that's what's going to happen!" Anya yelled.

            "Because I'm most definitely not going there," Xander continued.

            "Will you two please talk about something more appropriate than sex?" Giles shouted and took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt.

            "Ok," Quentin began, "Let's focus here people."

Erie, Pennsylvania:

            "What do you mean you feel stronger?" Jake questioned.

            "I am able to lift things that I never could before. I can run faster," Cindy told him.

            "How did this happen?" Jake asked.

            "I don't know," Cindy answered, "It just happened yesterday."

            "When did you notice all this?" he questioned.

            "Last night, I went for a walk," she began, "I was attacked by a vampire and I was able to beat him really easily."

            "So it is true," Jake said, "There are vampires other places than on the hellmouth. I encountered one a few weeks ago."

            "You don't care that he attacked me?" she questioned.

            "I do," he replied, "But if you were able to fight him off and kill him, then I know you can handle yourself."

            "Oh."

            "I have a feeling this isn't some side effect from you doing something," Jake told her.

            "Huh?" she asked, "What are you talking about?"

            "It's just I've seen stuff like this happen before," he continued.

            "Meaning…?" she questioned.

            "This happened to two of my old friends," he said.

            "So?" she asked.

            "I think you're the new chosen one," he told her.

            "The what?"

            "I think you're the new vampire slayer."

            "But I thought that only happened when the previous slayer dies?" she asked.

            "It does."

            "But that means either Buffy or your old friend Sarah died."

            "Exactly and I'm gonna find out who it was."

            "That's good."

            "And if you are the new slayer." 

            He went over to the phone and dialed the council's base in Sunnydale.

Sunnydale, California:

            The phone rang in the meeting room. Giles stood up in the middle of the discussion to answer it. Everyone else got quiet.

            "Hello, Mr. Giles here. How may I help you?"

            "Hi Giles, how's it going?"

            "Oh my god, Jake?"

            "That's right!" 

            "Why are you calling us here?"

            "Well, I have something important to ask."

            "Go ahead."

            "Who died?"

            "Excuse me?"

            "Which slayer died?"

            Giles took the phone away from his ear. He stared at everyone else.      

            Giles spoke to them, "He knows that a slayer died."

            "What?" Angel questioned, "How?"

            "What should I tell him?" Giles asked.

            "Tell him the truth about Sarah," Willow said.

            Giles put his ear back to the phone and spoke again, "I'm sorry to say this, but Sarah is dead."

            "What?"

            "She was killed in the line of battle. She saved Buffy's life. I'm really, truly sorry."

            "It's ok, Giles. I'm fine. I'll deal."

            Giles knew everything wasn't fine. He could hear the emotion in Jake's voice.

            "How did you know that a slayer had died?"     

            "I found the new one."

            "What?"

            "She's right here. She has the strength and speed and endurance."         

            "Who is she?"

            "You're not gonna believe me."

            "Tell me."

            "It's Cindy."

            "How can you be so sure?"

            "Well one thing is she's really strong. She told me she took out a vampire last night without a stake."

            "Why don't the two of you come for a visit and we'll see about her being the slayer?"

            "Alright, we'll be there in a few days, I hope."

            "Goodbye, Jake."

            "Later, Giles!"

            Giles hung up the phone and went back to the table. He sat in his seat.

            "What was that about?" Willow asked.

            "Jake's found the new slayer," Giles informed everyone.

            "Who is it?" Angel questioned.

            "It's your old friend," Giles told Angel.

            "Which old friend would that be?" Xander asked, jokingly.

            "Cindy," Giles told them, "Jake and her will be arriving here in a few days."

            "What happens if she's the chosen one?" Willow asked.

            "I'll get there," Quentin said, "First, we must put her through some tests. If she passes, then she's the slayer. Now these are only tests that a slayer could pass."

            "No!" Giles shouted, "I refuse to let this young woman partake in the council's test!"

            "You have no say in this, Giles!" Quentin yelled, "You aren't even officially part of the council."

            "I have been teaching these young people things for a long time and I believe I have the authority to stop you from conducting your test," Giles said, "I will not let this young woman die in your pointless tests!"

            "That's it Mr. Giles!" Quentin shouted in anger, "You're fired!"

            "You're firing Giles?" Willow questioned.

            "I don't want to see you in this building ever again!" Quentin yelled, "And you are not allowed to communicate with any of these young people! GET OUT!"

            Giles slowly stood up and pushed his chair in. He didn't say anything to anyone. He slowly walked out of the meeting room and headed towards his room to gather his belongings. 

            It took him several minutes to completely empty his room. He had all his stuff in two suitcases and a knapsack. He was about to leave the building when he forgot about Buffy. He went and knocked on her door.

            "Come in," came Buffy's voice. 

            Giles opened the door and walked in. Buffy was sitting on her bed. Giles went over and sat down next to her.

            "What is it, Giles?" she asked.

            "Buffy, I've been fired."

            "Fired? Why?"

            "I argued with Quentin about having the next slayer being put through the council's tests."

            "That's so stupid!"

            "I've come to say goodbye, Buffy."

            "I love you Giles."

            "I love you too, Buffy." 

            Giles stood up and walked out of her room. He left the council base and headed towards a new life, free of the dark forces. Or so he thought. 


	11. New and Old

New and Old

Episode 11

Los Angeles Airport:

            Cindy stepped off the plane. It was a beautiful day in southern California. The sun was shining and the sky was clear. It was pretty warm considering it was winter. Jake stepped off the plane after her.

            Cindy was supposedly the new vampire slayer, the Chosen One. Jake was returning to his old home. He didn't feel right going back after leaving a few months earlier. It was going to be weird for him. 

            They gathered their luggage and walked outside the airport. 

            "Taxi!" Jake shouted.

            "You know," Cindy began, "This isn't New York City."

            "Don't tease me!" Jake said as the cab pulled up.

            "Where to, sir?" the driver asked.

            "Sunnydale, please," Jake told him.

            "Why would you wanna go there?" the driver questioned, "You have to be crazy to go there!"

            Jake didn't answer. He put their luggage in the trunk and got in next to Cindy. The driver pressed the gas and they were off to Sunnydale.

Council Headquarters:

            Buffy sat in here room, all alone. She was still shaken over the recent events that had just occurred. Sarah was dead. She had saved Buffy's life by sacrificing her own. Giles had been fired and was no longer aloud to help out the gang.

            Buffy wondered how she would be able to get Giles to help her in tight situations, without getting in trouble with Quentin. Giles had been like a father to her, ever since she met him. She couldn't just forget about him. He'd always helped her out of tight situations. 

            There was a knock at her door.

            "Yes," she said.

            "Buffy," Willow called, "Quentin wants us to meet and discuss the new slayer's arrival."

            "Alright," Buffy said, "I'll be right there."

            Buffy slipped on a sweatshirt over her tank top. She wanted to dress appropriately for this meeting. That's when a thought popped into her head. 

            _'What if I quit working for the council?' _she thought to herself.

            She quickly erased that thought. She would think about it later. She opened her door and headed for the meeting room.

            She got in and sat down next to Willow, who turned and smiled. Everyone else was already there. That's when she noticed someone new. She wondered who she could be.

            "Hello there, Buffy," Quentin said, "So nice of you to finally join us."

            Buffy didn't say anything and neither did anyone else.

            "As all of you know, supposedly a new slayer is supposed to arrive today," Quentin told them, "And an old friend will be returning for his job back."

            "Who would this be?" Xander questioned.

            "His name is Jake," Quentin said, "He used to work for us, but then left. Now he will be returning to help this slayer."

            "That's it? You woke me up just for that!" Anya exclaimed.

            "Of course not," he continued, "I have some rather bad news also."

            "And that would be…?" Angel asked.

            "Faith and Wesley have been killed," he said in a quiet voice.

            "What?" Buffy asked confused, finally talking.

            "They were killed tracking down those mutant vampires over in Europe," he finished.

            Everyone was quiet for a few moments. Everyone had their head down.

            "And also some good news," he added.

            "What's that?" Willow asked.   

            "A new watcher will be taking Mr. Giles's place," Quentin said, pointing to the woman sitting next to him, "Her name is Michelle Aldridge."

            Michelle had shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. She was kind of tall and looked pretty young to be a watcher. 

            "Hello," the new watcher said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

            "Now Buffy," Quentin began, "I know your history with new watchers and how you don't like obeying them. I expect to hear good things from Miss Aldridge about you. Do you understand?"

            "Yes, sir," Buffy replied.

            "Well, I have to go greet Cindy and Jake," Quentin said, "I know that you will all respect Miss. Aldridge like the adults you are."

            He stood up and walked out of the room.

            "So Buffy," Miss Aldridge began, "I've heard a lot about you from Mr. Travers."

            "I see," Buffy said.

            "Is there anything else I should know about you?" she questioned.

            "Well, let's see," Buffy started, "I saved the world more times than I can count, I died twice…oh and I dated two vampires and a military soldier.

            "Oh?" Miss Aldridge was surprised at the response, "That's really interesting."

            "Weren't expecting an answer like that, were you?" Buffy asked.

            "Actually, you are right," she replied, "I wasn't expecting that kind of answer."

            Willow leaned over and whispered to her friend, "Do you have to be so mean? It's only her first day."

            Buffy didn't reply. She stared angrily at the new watcher. She was angry that Giles had been fired and angry that this woman would be taking his place. She didn't feel like dealing with this.

            The door opened and Quentin entered. He had a smile on his face.

            "I see we are getting along," he said.

            "Yup," Xander replied.

            "Well, our guests have arrived," he stated.

            He walked into the room. Jake and Cindy entered.

            "Hey guys," Jake said, "How's it going?"

            "Just fine," Angel answered.

            "Hello," Cindy said, "It's good to see some of you again."

            "Cindy, Jake," Quentin began pointing to everyone, "That's Angel, Willow, Buffy, Anya, Xander, and Miss Aldridge, the new watcher."

            "Hello," they both said together.

            "Why don't you have a seat and I'll explain our current situation," Quentin told them.

            Jake and Cindy went and sat down on the other side of Miss Aldridge. She smiled at them. Cindy smiled back, but Jake didn't.

            "Ok," Quentin began, "First of all, I'm going to need to run some tests on you, Cindy, to see if you are truly a slayer. After this meeting, we'll do that. Second, we are currently facing a hell god. At first, it was believed she was unbeatable, but due to some close observation, she seems to be weakened by pure feelings, such as rage."

            "I see," Jake said sullenly, "Things haven't changed here at all…except for the fact that Sarah isn't here…and Giles isn't either.

            "I'm sure you'll get used to it," Quentin said, "Come Cindy, its time for the tests.

            "Excuse me," Jake said, "I'd like to come and see these tests."

            "You can't," Quentin said.

            "I'm going to," Jake said.

            "You are forbidden to enter."

            "Just watch me."

            "All right, follow me you two."

            Cindy stood up and headed for the door, Jake followed. Quentin led them both down a long hallway. It was semi-dark here. The door at the end was opened and the three of them entered. Then it was closed behind them.

            "To see if a girl is really the slayer, she has to be put through a test. A test consisting of speed, strength, agility, stamina, and intelligence," Quentin told Cindy.

            "How does this test work?" she asked.

            "You must enter through that steel door. Inside there is an obstacle course with all kinds of dangerous feats that only a slayer would be able to complete. I will watch you on this monitor," he explained.

            "It can't be that hard, right?" she questioned.

            "If you do not have the powers of the Chosen One, you will fail," Quentin informed.

            "Are you kidding me?" Jake questioned, "She could die!"

            "Well, if she's really a slayer, she'll be fine," he replied.

            "I can't believe this!" Jake exclaimed, "This is crazy!"

            He ignored Jake and headed over to the computer and pressed a button. The steel door slid open, revealing a dark room. 

            "You will only be equipped with this stake," he said, handing her the piece of wood, "Good luck!"

            "Be careful," Jake warned.

            "I'll be out soon!" she smiled and took the stake.

            She entered the room, unsure of what obstacles awaited her. The steel door shut behind her and the lights came on.

            Quentin turned on the monitor so he could watch her progress.

            "If any harm is done to her, you will pay dearly!" Jake shouted, "I swear!"

            "Right," Quentin replied.

            Cindy was all alone in the course with only a stake as a weapon. Now that the lights were on, she could see that the tunnel was very long. There were no clear obstacles that she could see. 

            She gripped the stake in her hand and began walking. Not after more than three steps, a large stone slab slid upwards. She turned her head and looked into the passageway. It was darkness.

            Suddenly, a giant tentacle reached out and grabbed her. Cindy screamed in fear. She gripped the stake and stabbed it into the tentacle several times. It fell to the ground, dead. 

            Cindy continued walking towards the exit. It seemed like there were no more dangers, but she knew that wasn't true. She walked about fifteen feet, when she stepped on a weird looking tile. It went downwards. Suddenly, arrows appeared on the walls.

            "Uh oh!" Cindy shouted.

            The arrows flew from the walls. She jumped and dove out of the way, bending and twisting to avoid getting hit. Finally, she got passed the arrows. 

            That's when she stepped on another tile. This time, nothing happened. Cindy looked around, waiting for something to happen. That's when a giant boulder fell from the ceiling.

            "Where did that come from?" she yelled.

            The boulder picked up speed as it headed towards her. She began to run for her life. The boulder was rolling faster. It was right on her tail. She was almost at the exit, but didn't know if she could make it. She made it to the end and dove to her left.

            The boulder crashed into the wall. Then the floor disappeared and the boulder fell through the hole. 

            Suddenly, another stone slab raised and a person came out. Cindy had a feeling that this was no ordinary person. 

            "Slayer," it hissed.

            "Vampire!" she yelled back.

            It ran at her, bearing it's fangs. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the stake. Good thing she didn't lose it while running. She was unprepared for the vampire's attack. It kicked her to the ground. She stood up and rushed it, giving it a roundhouse kick. 

            The vampire recovered and ran at her punching. It got in a few good punches but Cindy got in more. She grabbed the stake and then shoved it into the vampire's heart. 

            "No!" the vampire yelled as it exploded to dust. 

            Cindy made her way to the door. It seemed that there wasn't any obstacles left.. The steel door opened and she walked back into the control room.

            "Good job!" Quentin said, "You are a slayer."

            She looked at Jake, who mouthed good job and then smiled. She smiled back.

            "You two should get back to the meeting room," Quentin instructed, "They are probably discussing important matters."

            Jake and Cindy exited the room and headed towards the meeting room. They entered and sat down in the same seats as before.

            "Did you pass?" Angel questioned.

            "Yes," Cindy replied.

            Miss Aldridge began, "We have discussed some ways that we can stop this hell god. Is there any way that we can bring her to us?"

            "All I have to do is call her," Buffy said.

            "What do you mean?" Miss Aldridge asked.

            "She wants me dead," Buffy told her, "She will stop at nothing to have me killed."

            "What ever happened to the old times, when we could just patrol for vamps and the occasional demon?" Xander asked.

            "They are long gone," Angel answered, "The Hellmouth has grown stronger and more powerful beings are being attracted to it."

Downtown Sunnydale:

            Buffy was alone, patrolling the downtown area of Sunnydale. Everyone else was scattered all over Sunnydale. There was never anything really exciting in the center of town. She just picked it so that she could have some time off to think.

            That's when Buffy was attacked. A large demon, that looked like a slug came out of the shadows and tried to smother her. A young woman came running up. She just stood there. The slug demon then turned on the woman. 

            "I just know I'm gonna regret saving this human's life," she said.

            Buffy looked off to her right and saw a face she never thought she would've seen again. It was Spike! But wasn't he supposed to be dead? He had a sword in his hand and was about to slice the slug. He raised the sword and drove it into the slug. Unfortunately, it turned into a human. Buffy guessed that the woman had something to do with it. She was most likely a vengeance demon.

            They both screamed in terror and pain. Buffy knew why Spike yelled in pain. It was because he still had that chip in his head.

            "I'm sorry," Spike said, pulling the sword out of the guy.

            Buffy took off her jacket and covered the naked, wounded guy with it. Spike held the sword in his hand and looked at it.

            "Right. Wrong. All wrong. Wrong maneuver. Not hardly helpful," Spike said

            Buffy was a little confused. A bunch of people came running over and carried the guy inside. One of them called an ambulance. 

            "God please help me!" Spike shouted, "Help me!"

            Now Buffy was really confused. She had no idea what Spike was talking about.

            "No. No. Too much. Too much. Too much. Too much. Too much. Too much. Too much. Inside me all the way," Spike yelled, "Deep, deep, deep inside me!"

            "Look, Spike, whatever you're doing..." Buffy began.

            "Get away. Get. Uhh…!" Spike yelled.

            "Do it somewhere else. I am through with this," Buffy said.

            "Oh, oh, lucky girl. Call it quits. Now, there's an option. If only it were so easy. If only…If only…If only…What the hell are you screaming about? I can hear you. No need to SHOUT!" Spike screamed.

            Spike bent over in pain. He stood up and then laughed, still holding the sword.

            "Get it. The joke's on me. Lots of laughs. Yeah. Hey, bring the wife and kiddies. Come see the show 'cause it's going to be a circus. This...just the beginning, luv. A warm-up act. The real headliner's coming, and when that band hits the stage, all of this...all this...will come tumbling in death and screaming, horror and bloodshed. From beneath you, it devours. From beneath…" Spike said then started to cry.

            Spike turned and ran away. Buffy followed him. She entered a cemetery, where she noticed a church. She walked up to it and pushed the door open. She walked in and looked around the inside of the dark church.

            "Hello," Spike said.

            "What the hell is going on?" she questioned.

            Spike didn't have his shirt on. It was in his hand and he held it out for her.

            "It didn't work. Costume. Didn't help. Couldn't hide," he said.

            "No more mind games, Spike," she told him.

            He looked down at the ground, "No more mind games. No more mind."

            Buffy reached for his chest. There were scars there that were healing.

            "Tell me what happened to you," she said.

            Spike flinched, recoiled, and then looked her in the eyes.

            "Hey, hey, hey! No touching. Am I flesh? Am I flesh to you? Feed on flesh. My flesh. Nothing else. Not a spark. Oh, fine. Flesh then. Solid through. Get it hard; service the girl," Spike yelled and began unzipping his jeans.

            She smacked away his hand, disgusted, "Stop it!"

Spike reflexively reached up and grabbed her by the throat. Buffy grabbed his shoulder and threw him across the room. Spike landed on top of some pews, breaking them into pieces. He sat up a little, propped on his elbows behind him.

"Right. Girl doesn't want to be serviced. Because there's no spark. Ain't we in a soddin' engine?" he said.

Spike looked around the room. Buffy walked over to him. 

"Spike, have you completely lost your mind?" she asked

"Well, yes. Where've you been all night?"

"You thought you would just come back here and... be with me?"

"First time for everything."

"This is all you get. I'm listening. Tell me what happened."

"I tried to find it, of course."

"Find what?"

"The spark. The missing...the piece that fit. That would make me fit. Because you didn't want...God, I can't...Not with you looking." 

Spike stood and walked over to a nearby window. He stood there, mostly in shadow, his body directed away from her. He looked back over his shoulder at her.

"I dreamed of killing you."

Keeping an eye on him, Buffy bent down to pick up a large splinter from the broken pews at her feet to use as a stake, if necessary. Spike started pacing.

"I think they were dreams. So weak. Did you make me weak, thinking of you, holding myself, and spilling useless buckets of salt over your...ending? Angel…he should've warned me. He makes a good show of forgetting, but it's here, in me, all the time. The spark. I wanted to give you what you deserve, and I got it. They put the spark in me and now all it does is burn." 

Buffy's face showed shock, disbelief and, finally, comprehension_._

"Your soul."

"Bit worse for lack of use."

Buffy turned to face him.

"You got your soul back. How?"

"It's what you wanted, right? And…and now everybody's in here, talking. Everything I did...everyone I…and him...and it...the other, the thing beneath…beneath you. It's here too. Everybody. They all just tell me to go...go...to hell.

"Why? Why would you do that…?"

"Buffy, shame on you. Why does a man do what he mustn't? For her. To be hers. To be the kind of man who would nev…to be a kind of man. 

Spike walked toward the 6-foot-tall crucifix altarpiece at the front of the chapel. 

"And she shall look on him with forgiveness, and everybody will forgive and love. He will be loved." 

Spike's stood only a foot away from the crucifix, staring at it_._

"So everything's okay, right?" 

Spike embraced the crucifix, resting one arm over each side of the cross bar, and rested his head in the corner of the vertex. His body sizzled and smoke rose from where it touched the cross.

"Can…can we rest now? Buffy...can we rest?"

Buffy began to cry. Spike's exhausted body laid on the cross, burning. 


	12. Soul

Soul

Episode 12

Buffy's Room:

            Buffy was in her room, lying on her bed, thinking. She was still confused over the events of the previous night. Spike had told her that he'd gotten his soul back. He was acting all crazy, but then again, what else would it be like having your soul restored after murdering so many people.

            She still didn't want to believe that Spike was back. She wanted it all to be a dream. The last time she had seen him, he had tried to rape her. But then again, Angel had told her that Spike had been slain in the vampire palace the same day she was rescued. She had no idea if this was a dream. 

            Buffy also wondered if she still had feelings for Spike. She wasn't really close to Angel anymore. Angel had just been alone and by himself mainly, ever since the gang made him human again. 

            That's when it hit her! She had to find Spike again. She needed to ask him what was going on. Had Angel lied to her about Spike getting dusted? Or was the whole thing just a dream that she had? She had to know, even if it meant patrolling all night.

            She got up and put on a jacket. Luckily, she had two. She used the other one to help that man that Spike supposedly stabbed last night. Last night had to be real, her jacket was gone. She exited the council headquarters and headed for town, without telling anyone. She needed to talk to someone.

Apartments, Outskirts of Sunnydale:

            Buffy walked up to the front of an apartment complex. It had taken her an hour to walk here, since it was located on the other side of town. She went to the main building and questioned the guy if a certain person lived there. He gave her the information she needed. She left and walked up to the apartment that the guy had told her to go to. She knocked.

            The door opened and a familiar face appeared.

            "Buffy?" Giles said.

            "Giles, I need to talk."

            "Not about anything supernatural, I hope?"

            "Well, it sorta isn't."

            "Come in anyways."

            He motioned for her to enter. They both walked in and sat on the couch. Buffy looked around. It was a pretty small apartment. 

            "Nice place."

            "Thanks. It's not the best, but it'll do."

            "I miss you, Giles."

            "I miss you too, but there's nothing I can do to get my job back."

            "I know."

            "Now what was it you wanted to talk about?"

            "Oh right! Last night, I was attacked by a giant slug demon. When I looked off to my right, I saw Spike."

            "Spike? But he's dead."                                                                              

            "That's what I thought, but apparently not."

            "Are you sure this wasn't a dream?"

            "I'm positive."

            "All right, go on with your story."

            "Right when he was about to stab the slug demon, it turned into a human. After Spike stabbed it, he started going crazy."

            "Crazy? What do you mean?"

            "I followed him to a church. He was talking about random stuff, or that's what I thought. He started talking about how the spark was back and how Angel should have told him."

            "Spark?"

            "He has a soul now, Giles. It's making him crazy."

            "His soul? That is not possible."

            "He wouldn't tell me how. He started reciting something, and then laid on a big crucifix and let himself burn."

            "Buffy, I believe you. I'm just not sure why."

            "Giles, you have to help me find him. I have to know how he got his soul back. He needs help. We need to help him!"

Council Headquarters:

            Buffy entered the building. She was going to need a stake or so just in case she came across anything while searching for Spike. She headed for her room. She couldn't risk breaking into the weapon closets. Luckily, she had a few weapons in her room.

            She went to her room and gathered her crossbow and a few stakes. As she was leaving her room, she bumped into Angel.

            "Where are you going?" he asked.

            "Oh! Angel!" she exclaimed, surprised.

            Angel stared at her, wondering where she could be going.

            "I'm going patrolling," she answered.

            "Do you want me to come along and help?" he asked.

            "Thanks for the suggestion," she said, "But I need some time to think."

            "Oh," Angel said sounding a little hurt.

            "Maybe tomorrow night," she added, smiling.

            "Yeah, maybe," he said.

            "Angel?" Buffy questioned, "Is Spike really dead?"

            Angel didn't answer at first. He didn't know whether to tell her the truth or not.

            "No," he replied.

            "What?"

            "I found him, while you, Giles, and Willow were away," Angel informed, "He was in a warehouse near the docks. He seemed like he was crazy."

            "Oh," Buffy replied.

            "Stay away from him, Buffy. Just let him suffer."

            "I'll see you later," Buffy said as she turned and headed down the steps.

            She headed for the exit. Luckily, she didn't run into any council operatives or her friends. She began walking towards Giles' apartment, so they could begin their search for Spike.

Docktown:

            Giles and Buffy were walking through Docktown. It wasn't one of the best places to be, especially at night. 

            "Why did we come here, Buffy?" Giles asked.

            "Angel said that they found Spike here while we were gone," Buffy told him.

            "Does Angel know that Spike regained his soul?" Giles questioned.

            "If he does, he didn't let on," she answered.

            The two headed for some warehouses. Most of the goods that were shipped to Sunnydale were placed in the warehouses for storage until they could be transported to other places.

            They went down an alley between two warehouses. Giles noticed a back door leading into one, so he motioned towards Buffy. She tried the knob, even though she knew it was locked. Amazingly, it wasn't. She pushed the door open and walked in.

            It was filled with boxes and crates. She motioned for Giles to enter. He stepped in.

            "I'm surprised," Buffy said, "I thought this place would be crawling with vamps."

            "Yes, me too," Giles said. 

            "I'm gonna check those closets over there," Buffy said and headed towards them.

            She slowly opened the first one. It was empty except for some buckets and a mop. She moved to the next. She opened it and found it completely empty. She moved to the last one. 

            She opened it, hoping to find something. She found what she was looking for. Spike lay slouched in the back. He was asleep. 

            "Giles," Buffy called, "I found him."

            Giles came walking over. He stood next to Buffy and looked in. Spike was tossing and turning in his sleep. Giles thought maybe it was because of the guilt he was feeling. He wore ragged clothing. Giles assumed that he had found it here in the warehouse.

            "We have to find him a home," Buffy said, "He can't live here. Something could attack him."

            "Do you have the slightest clue as to where we could put a vampire?" Giles questioned.

            "Not really," she answered, "His old crypt would be long gone by now."

            "You're right," he replied, "There is no way that the council will let you keep him at their building either."

            "Wait!" Buffy exclaimed, "I've got it! He can stay with you."

            "Me?" Giles replied, shocked, "You remember the last time he stayed with me!" 

            "Yeah, but now he has a soul," Buffy informed him, "He can't harm you."

            "Alright," Giles said, giving in, "How are we going to get him there?"

            "I guess I'll carry him," Buffy said, "It can't be that hard."

            Buffy picked him up and threw Spike over her shoulder. Both Giles and Buffy left the warehouse. They walked back up the alley. Giles stopped.

            "How are we going to get him through town," Giles began, "Someone may think we did something to him."

            Buffy laid Spike down on the ground.

            "I'll be right back," she said running back down the alley.

            She reemerged a few minutes later. In her hands were a blanket and a long piece of wood.

            "What are those for?" Giles asked, puzzled.

            "We'll put Spike on it and cover him with the blanket. Then we'll carry him to your apartment," she told him.

            "Sounds good," Giles replied.

            Buffy rolled Spike onto the wood and then covered him with the blanket. She grabbed the front and Giles grabbed the back. They lifted it up and carried Spike into town. 

Giles' Apartment:

            It took them an hour to reach the apartment. Buffy lifted Spike off the board and laid him onto Giles' couch. She covered him up with the blanket. Giles went to the closet and grabbed a pillow. He lifted up Spike's head and slid them under.

            "I still don't know why we couldn't have left him there," Giles told her.

            "He was in danger out there, Giles," Buffy informed, "He was dinner for any demon that entered that warehouse."

            "Buffy, he's insane!" Giles shouted.

            "That's another reason why he couldn't stay out there," she replied.

            "How long will he be staying here?" Giles asked.

            "Until he gets it together," Buffy said. 

            "But that could take forever!" Giles exclaimed.

            "Look, no one deserves to live like that, not even Spike," Buffy said, "You're doing him a big favor."

            "I know, Buffy," Giles said, "I'm just a little worried of having a vampire living here. What happens when he wakes up?"

            "I'm not leaving until he does!" she exclaimed, "We're both gonna have to explain everything to him."

            "Well that's good," Giles said, smiling, "Changing the subject, how's the new slayer doing?"

            "She's doing well," Buffy informed, "Only a few more weeks of training and she'll be ready for patrol."

            "New watcher?" he asked.

            "Yeah, some young, stuffy, British lady," Buffy said, "No offense!"

            "None taken," Giles replied.

            "She's just like Wesley was when he became my watcher for that short time," Buffy continued.

            "So, I'm guessing everything is fine over at there?" he asked.

            "Everything's just peachy," Buffy said, "I hope it stays that way for a while."

            "I doubt it will," Giles informed.

            "Glory is going to return soon, Giles. I can feel it," Buffy stated, "She's getting stronger. I know it!"

            "Buffy, when the time comes, you will be able to fight Glory and win," Giles told her.

            That's when Spike sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He realized that he was in a house somewhere.

            "Where the bloody hell am I?" Spike shouted.

            Giles and Buffy both turned to face him. They were both a little shocked from his shouting.

            "Spike," Buffy began, "We brought you to Giles's apartment. You need a safe place to live until you get better."

            "No! I'm not living here with the Watcher!" Spike yelled, "Can't hurt another!" 

            "Spike!" Buffy shouted, "Calm down! I trust you, Giles trusts you."

            "I…it hurts, Buffy!" Spike shouted, "I'm sorry for scaring you."

            "It's okay," Buffy smiled, "I was just startled."

            "The spark…guilt...," he said, "You…I hurt you…Buffy."

            "Spike, it's ok," Buffy said, trying not to bring up the memory of what he attempted to do, "Just stay here for a few days. Let Giles care for you."

            "You're leaving?" Giles questioned.

            "I have to," she said, "Everyone may get suspicious if I turn up missing. I promise I'll be back."

            She stood up and walked out of the apartment. Giles knew this was going to be one hell of a job, caring for an insane vampire. He didn't have the slightest clue of how to handle his guest. It wasn't like the usual guests that he got. Oh well. He'd have to get used to having the insane vampire around the house for a few weeks. Well that's how long he hoped it would take for Spike to become normal.

Council Headquarters:

            "Where were you?" Angel questioned.

            Buffy had returned to the council headquarters. It had taken her an hour to walk back, considering Giles' apartment was on the other side of town. Angel had caught her trying to get into her room. This was the second time today.

            "You were out patrolling for a long time," he finished.

            "I got attacked by a group of vampires. One escaped and locked me in a crypt. It took a few hours until I finally got out," she lied.

            "How'd you escape?" Angel questioned.

            "I found a drain and got out through the sewers. It took a little while to get back here."

            "You're lucky," Angel said.

            _'Oh my god!"_ Buffy thought to herself, _"He actually believes me! YES!"_

"Well goodnight, Buffy," Angel said and headed off to his room. 

            "Goodnight, Angel," Buffy said.

            She turned around and walked into her room. She closed the door behind her. She slipped off her clothes and put on a tank top and a pair of boxers, then slid into bed. She fell asleep right away.

Giles' Apartment; The Next Day:

            Giles came into the living room. Spike was still asleep on the couch. He could tell Spike was having a nightmare because of all the tossing and turning that he was doing. Giles knew the nightmare had to do with something bad Spike had done in his past.

            "No!' Spike yelled, "It hurts! Make it stop!" 

            Giles considered waking him up, but knew it might not snap him out of it.

            "I…slayer's dead! I killed her!"

            Giles knew he was feeling guilty for one of the slayers that he killed a long time ago.

            "It was Angelus' fault! And Dru's!" Spike yelled, "She made...turned me into a bloody vampire!" 

            He shot up. His eyes were wide open and sweat was dripping down his forehead. If he was alive, his heart would have pounding and he would have been breathing heavily.

            "Are you okay?" Giles asked.

            "No…I'm fine! No! The guilt is too much!" he shouted.

            Giles knew he could not put up with the insane vampire for more than a few days. He also knew that it was going to take a lot longer for Spike to return to his normal self. Giles went into the kitchen and poured some tea. He returned to the living room and handed Spike a cup. 

            "Tastes good…this tea," Spike said calmly.

            Giles took a sip out of his own cup. At least Spike had calmed down. But who knew for how long.

            Giles left Spike alone for most of the morning. Buffy arrived a little after lunch.

            "Sorry Giles," Buffy said as she walked in the door, "I couldn't get here soon. I had to train with the new watcher."

            "It's okay," Giles replied, "He wasn't that bad. He started shouting in his sleep, but then everything was fine."

            Buffy went over to the couch and sat next to Spike.       

            "Are you all right, Spike?" she questioned.

            "Buffy?" he started freaking out when he realized it was her, "I'm afraid! It's coming!"

            "Spike, what are you talking about?" she questioned.

            "It's coming! It will kill you!" he shouted.

            "What is coming?" Buffy shouted, "What will kill me?"

            "From beneath you, it devours," Spike said, then passed out.

            "Spike! Spike!" she shouted nudging him, "Wake up!"

            She slowly turned to face Giles. 

            "Giles, what was he talking about?" she asked.

            "I haven't the slightest clue, Buffy," he replied, "Remember, he is insane."

            "I know, Giles. But I have this feeling that what he just said is true," she informed, "And what happens if it is?"

            "I'm not sure, Buffy. I'm not sure."        


	13. Prophecy

Prophecy

Episode 13

Council Headquarters:

            Cindy was sitting on the bed, in her room. Jake was sitting across the room, in a chair.

            "This is hard," she said.

            "I know, Cindy," Jake replied, "But that's just the way it is. If I could change it for you, I would."

            She smiled and walked over and hugged him. 

            "Thank you," she said softly, "I just wish I could change the slayer part of my life."

            "Cindy, this is the way your life is going to be, until you die," he told her. "You cannot change your life. It's fate that you were chosen to be the slayer. I'll always be there for you, because I love you."

            "Why do you always have to be so sweet and kind?" she questioned, "You're gonna make me cry with all that sweet talk."

            "Well, it's true," Jake said, "All of it."

            Cindy didn't say anything, she just smiled. 

            "I will help you with anything that comes your way," he said.

            "I believe it," she said.

Giles' Apartment:

            _"From beneath you, it devours,"_ _Spike said._

            His words kept repeating Buffy's head. She was confused. What could it possibly mean, if anything? Was it just something that Spike said because he was insane?

            Giles looked up from the book he had been looking at for the past hour.

            "I haven't found anything," Giles informed her, "You do know that he said it because he's insane."

            "Giles, I really believe that what he said is true," she told him, "It's like I can feel it."

            "It could be a prophecy," Giles said, "I'll look it up shortly."

            "Look, I have to go," Buffy said, "Miss Aldridge is expecting me to help Cindy finish her training by going out patrolling with them. I'll be back later."

            "All right, Buffy. Good luck," he said.

Cemetery:

            "So Buffy," Miss Aldridge asked, "Is it always this quiet?"

            "It can be sometimes," she answered.

            They were walking through the cemetery. It was close to 11. Buffy was supposed to be helping Cindy finish training. It was her first time out patrolling. Jake offered to come and help, but they told him no.

            So far, there hadn't been any vampires or demons. They had already been walking for close to an hour. Buffy really didn't want to go. She would have rather stayed and helped Giles with research.

            Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The earthquake broke Buffy's thoughts.

            "From beneath you, it devours," Buffy said aloud.

            "Excuse me?" Miss Aldridge questioned.

            "Sorry, I was just thinking aloud," Buffy said.

            "From beneath you, it devours," the soft voice came again.

            The ground shook again. They three women fell to the ground again. The shaking was getting more violent every moment.

            "So much for a quiet night," Buffy said.

            That's when she heard cracking. She turned to see a large crack in the ground. It was growing towards the three of them.

            "What is happening?" Miss Aldridge shouted.

            "I'm not sure," Buffy replied, yelling over the cracking and frequent Booms.

            "Buffy!" a familiar voice called, "Buffy, where are you?"

            Buffy recognized that voice immediately. It was Giles.

            "Giles!" she called back.

            "Buffy! Where are you?" he shouted again.

            That's when she saw him, about one hundred yards away. He was holding onto a gravestone so he wouldn't fall. Spike was behind him, holding on to a gravestone not too far away.

            Buffy stood up and started making her way over to them. Then she stopped and turned, remembering Cindy and Miss Aldridge.

            "Come on!" she shouted.

            The two of them stood up and made their way to Buffy. It was hard to walk because of the shaking. The three of them slowly made their way over to Giles.

            "I found it, Buffy," Giles said.

            "What is he talking about, Buffy?" Miss Aldridge questioned, "And who are these two men?"

            "I'll explain later," she said, "Let's hear it, Giles."

            "It's a prophecy. It begins with earthquakes. This will start several months in advance to the apocalypse," Giles began.

            "I should've known this had to do with an oncoming apocalypse," Buffy said.

            The earthquake finally subsided. The five of them were again able to stand without holding onto anything.

            "It will come to Sunnydale, from beneath the earth," Giles continued, "If I'm correct, I believe this thing may be the First Evil."

            "The First Evil?" Buffy questioned.

            "It has been woken up after thousands of years of rest," he went on, "Nothing can stop it, not even the one chosen to protect the world."

            "That would be me, the slayer," Buffy said.

            "Buffy, these earthquakes could be the evil, trying to escape its imprisonment under the earth. From beneath you, it devours," he informed, "It will devour the earth, from beneath us all. Until there is nothing left."

            "How could Spike have known this?" she questioned.

            "I'm not sure," Giles said, "The vampires and demons may be able to feel its arrival."

            "But what is this First Evil?" she questioned.

            "What the hell are you two babbling about? The First Evil is gone! There haven't been any records of it for hundreds of years." Miss Aldridge shouted.

            "That may be true, but there are records of it," Giles argued, "The probability of it resurfacing are possible."

            "Giles, stop arguing!" Buffy shouted.

            "Ok, Buffy," he said.

            "What is the First Evil?" she asked.

            "The book didn't clearly say," he went on, "I'm guessing possibly some sort of sorcerer.

            "We have to get out of here," Miss Aldridge interrupted, "The earthquakes could start again."

            "She's right, Buffy," Giles said.

            Giles and the three women exited the cemetery. Spike followed cautiously behind.

            "Giles," Buffy said, "This is Cindy, the other slayer."

            "Hello again, Cindy," Giles said.

            "Hi," she said.

            "Is this your first time patrolling?" he asked.

            "Yes," she answered.

            "This wasn't a good night for patrolling," Buffy added.

            "Who are you?" Miss Aldridge questioned Giles.

            "My name is Giles," he said, "I am an ex-watcher. Buffy's to be exact."

            "Buffy," Miss Aldridge scolded, "You were instructed to stay away from him, weren't you?"

            "Uh….no," Buffy lied.

            "We'll see about this," she said. 

            "No!" she yelled, "You can't tell Quentin!"

            "And why's that?"

            "Because Giles has done us a big favor," she continued, "He found out important information for us."

            "That is a good point," she reconsidered, "I won't tell him."       

            "Thank you, Miss Aldridge," Buffy said.

            "By the way, who is that blond man that's been following us?" she questioned.

            "He's…uh…Giles's friend…from England!" she lied.

Council Headquarters:

            Buffy had called for a meeting. Everyone was waiting in the meeting room for her arrival. It was the next morning, the morning after the earthquakes in the cemetery.

            She walked into the room and sat down between Willow and Angel.

            "Buffy," Quentin began, "I believe there is a reason that you called for this meeting."

            "Yes, there is," she informed, "Is everyone here?"

            "Yes," Quentin said, "Do begin."

            "I've figured it out," she began.

            "Figured what out?" Xander questioned.

            "What may have caused that earthquake last night," she said.

            "And what's that?" Willow asked.

            "Something is trying to escape from the earth," she continued, "Something of pure evil. I can feel its energy. It keeps growing stronger."

            "What are you talking about, Buffy?" Quentin questioned.

            "She's right," Anya added, "I can feel it too!"

            "What in bloody hell are the two of you talking about?" he shouted in anger.

            "From beneath you, it devours," Anya said, "It is coming and soon."

            "You heard it too?" Buffy asked.

            "Oh, it's all the talk between us demons," Anya added.

            Anya had returned to her vengeance demon ways a few years back after Xander left her at the alter. Buffy could tell that they both still had feelings for each other.

            "Do you know what it is?" Buffy questioned.

            "No," she said, "No one does, but it's a powerful and pure evil"

            "How can something be pure evil?" Xander asked.

            "I'm not exactly sure," Anya replied.

            "What is this pure evil thing?" Willow asked.

            "I was researching…," Buffy began.

            "You research? That's hard to believe," Xander interrupted.

            "Yes, now let me finish," she started, "I came across a prophecy. It said that it will come to Sunnydale from beneath the earth. The greatest evil the world has ever known. The First Evil."

            "The First Evil?" Angel questioned, "But there have been no mention of it for hundreds of years."

            "It goes on to say that it will devour the earth, from beneath us, until there is nothing left," Buffy finished.

            "From beneath you, it devours," Anya said again.

            "It also says that nothing can stop it, not even the one chosen to protect the world," Buffy added.

            "That would be you, Buffy," Angel said.

            "I know," she said.

            "We need more information," Quentin said, "And I know just the right person to talk to."

            "And that person would be?" Xander questioned.

            "Rupert Giles," he answered.

            "But you fired him," Willow said, "Do you really think he's gonna want to come back?"  
            "I'm not sure, but it's worth a try," Quentin said.

Giles' Apartment:

            Giles was sitting in the kitchen, eating lunch. Spike was sitting on the couch. It was a great risk bringing the insane vampire out to the cemetery last night, but everything was fine. Spike may have come in handy if Giles had run into any demons.

            The phone wrung. Giles got up and answered it.

            "Hello," he said, "This is Mr. Giles."

            "Hello Rupert, this is Quentin."

            "Can I help you?"

            "Yes, in fact you can."

            "And how's that?"

            "Buffy found a prophecy about the First Evil coming to Sunnydale."

            "And…"

            "We need you help in analyzing it. I believe Buffy has only touched the surface of it. You were one of two Watchers who were experts on them. The other one is dead."

            "What if I refuse?"

            His and Buffy's plan was working well. 

            "I am offering you your job back."

            "My job as a watcher and I get to stay in the headquarters?"

            "Yes."

            "I have one problem though."

            "What's that?"  
            "I have a roommate. If I leave, he'll have no where to stay."

            "Okay…he can stay here."

            Giles had gotten two things accomplished in one day, his job back and getting Spike into the headquarters. Everything had gone according to his and Buffy's plan. 

            "By the way, I know of this prophecy already."

            "What do you know about it?"

            "I know that it will happen sometime between now and the beginning of summer. And that it will be the end of the world."

            "Thank you for the information, Giles. I will see you in a few hours. Goodbye."

            "Goodbye."

            Giles hung up. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Spike.

            "We're moving out," Giles told him.

            "Where to, mate?" Spike questioned.

            "The council headquarters," Giles replied.

            "But there's no bloody way that I'm getting in there."

            "You have already gained clearance and besides Buffy and I wouldn't let them harm you," he added.

            Giles gathered his belongings and put them in his car. Then he and Spike headed off to the other side of town, to the council base.


	14. Insanity

Insanity

Episode 14

Council Headquarters:

            It had been two weeks since Giles and Spike moved into the base. It wasn't quite the same after that. Giles was reassigned as Buffy's watcher. Miss Aldridge remained Cindy's watcher. The group kept getting bigger. It was Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Angel, Jake, Cindy, Spike, Giles, and Miss Aldridge. 

            When assignments were given out, they were usually split into two teams. One would patrol downtown Sunnydale. The second group would patrol the suburbs and the outskirts. Everything worked out pretty well.

            "I have a new assignment for you," Quentin said to Giles and Miss Aldridge.

            The three watchers were meeting in Quentin's office discussing the current events in the town. 

            "Mr. Giles, I want you to investigate this new oncoming apocalypse," Quentin informed, "We haven't really dealt with that subject since it first came up."  

            "Yes," Giles replied.

            "Miss Aldridge, there has been a recent incline in demonic activity. I want your group to go patrolling," he finished, "You're both dismissed."

Council Library:

            "Giles, I don't see why we have to do this," Buffy complained, "We already know pretty much everything."

            Buffy, Giles, Willow, and Xander were in the library. They were researching the so-called apocalypse.

            "Quentin wants us to research this 'First Evil'," Giles said.

            "Yea, but it only takes one of us to do it," Buffy replied.

            "It would take me hours to research it by myself," he said.

            "There is like nothing here to research," Willow said, "There's hardly any record."

            "Giles," Buffy began, "How could anything about this be online or in any of your books?"

            "I'm not sure, Buffy," he answered, "Just keep looking."

            Buffy didn't continue the argument. She turned back to her book. So did Xander. Willow wasn't having very much luck online.

Sunnydale High Basement:

            "Everything is going according to plan," Spike said.

            "Thank you," it replied.

            "They have no idea of what they're looking for in their books," Spike continued.

            Spike had arrived in the basement a few minutes ago. He was talking to it, the "First Evil'. It was too dark to see anything, but he knew there was something in the room with him.

            "I needn't your service anymore," it said.

            Spike fell to the ground. He was out cold.

            "Vampires," it spoke, "They're only good for some things."

            "Yes," Glory said. 

            "Get ride of him!" it shouted.

            The Master and Adam picked Spike up and carried him off.      They returned a few minutes later.

            The Master, Drusilla, the Mayor, Adam, Glory, and the Warren were all standing around in the school's basement. 

            "The six of you almost succeeded in conquering this world. That is why I brought all of you back. You six all have one thing in common, wanting to destroy the slayer. She will fail, they all will. It's only a matter of time before I am released from this prison," it spoke.

            The six of them were unsure of what they were helping out. All they knew is that they could take part in the destruction of the world.

            "In a few months, I will be free. That's when the world will be total chaos," it said, "I promise you that. You will all be a part in my plan."

Council Library:

            "Giles," Willow said, "I found something."

            Giles, Xander, and Buffy got up and ran over to the computer.

            "What did you find?" Giles questioned.

            "It's another part of the prophecy," she began, "It says that the six who attempted to destroy the Chosen One will return. They will be united under the sorcerer."

            "The six?" Xander questioned.

            "The Master, the Mayor, Adam, Glory," Buffy said.

            "That's only four," Willow said.

            "Who are the other two," Xander asked.

            "Willow and Angel?" Buffy questioned.

            "Willow has learned to control her power and Angel is no longer a vampire," Giles replied, "It must be two others."

            "Drusilla and Warren!" Buffy exclaimed, "It has to be them."

            "But Warren is dead," Xander added.

            "Yes, but so are the Master, the Mayor, and Adam," Willow hinted, "It says they will return. Is it possible that the 'First Evil' can bring the dead back to life?" 

            "I'm not sure," Giles answered, "But I wouldn't be surprised if it could."

            "It goes on to say that these six, lead by the First Evil will destroy the world," Willow went on, "The Chosen One will try to stop them, but fail. This is the end of humanity and the world."

            "Why can't there ever be any happy prophecies where we win and save the world?" Xander questioned.

            "Buffy, if this prophecy is correct," Giles began, "Then the six evils led by the First Evil will come forth and destroy us all."

            "He's right," Willow added, "You know how hard it was to beat the six of them separately. Think how hard it would be to defeat all of them together and the first evil."

            Buffy left the library in anger. She didn't want to deal with this now. She knew there was no way to take on all six of them at once. But there had to be some way. She grabbed some stakes and headed into town. She was up for some Bronzing.

The Bronze:

            Buffy opened the door of the nightclub and walked in. She hadn't been here in like forever. She was now twenty-five and it felt weird going into the nightclub. She felt out of place amongst all the teenagers and college students. 

            She looked around and headed for an empty table. She put her bag down, pulled a chair out and sat down. A man came over and asked if she wanted a drink. She guessed they had a server now. He brought her a Pepsi. 

            "Hey," came a voice behind her.

            Startled, Buffy turned around. It was Cindy. She looked out of it too.

            "Hey," Buffy replied.

            "Mind if I sit down?" she asked.

            "Not at all," Buffy answered. 

            Cindy sat down in the chair opposite to Buffy. The two slayers sat in silence for a few minutes.   

            "What are you doing here?" Buffy asked, breaking the silence.   

            "I can't take it," Cindy replied, "It is boring looking for vampires or demons to slay. There aren't any vampires. Quentin has us patrolling for no reason."

            "It can't be as bad as being cooped up in that library for several hours," Buffy put in.

            "You have me beat," Cindy said, "I just don't get why I need to be patrolling when there hasn't been any demonic activity lately."

            "I felt the same way when I started out. Sometimes I would go a few weeks without anything to slay," Buffy told the younger slayer, "That would just mean something big was going to happen."

            "You mean like the prophecy?" Cindy questioned.         

            "Exactly," Buffy answered, "But there's more to this prophecy now."

            "What?" 

            "Well, it says that the six Big Bads that tried to end the world before will return under the rule of the First Evil, that I will not be able to beat their combined power."

            "I see."

            "I want to believe I can beat them, but I know in my heart that when the time comes, I won't be able to," Buffy went on, "That upset me, so I came here to try and clear my head."

            "Oh."

            "Buffy?" came another voice.

            Buffy and Cindy turned around to see a familiar bleach-blonde vampire standing there. He looked like he had just been beaten up.

            "Spike what happened to you?" Buffy questioned.

            "I'm sorry.  I couldn't. It happened. I betrayed you," he spoke.

            "What?" 

            "I couldn't keep it from doing that to me," Spike babbled on, "It's here."

            "What's wrong with him?" Cindy whispered to Buffy.

            "He's been a little crazy ever since his soul was restored," Buffy whispered back.

            "Slayer in danger," Spike mumbled.

            "Spike!" Buffy shouted, "What happened to you?"

            "I-I was under its control," Spike started, "I betrayed you. Slayers are in danger."

            "Is it possible for you to speak so I can understand what the hell you are saying?" she asked.

            "It is…they are here," he continued, "I'm s-sorry."

            He ran to the exit of the Bronze. Buffy quickly stood up.

            "We have to go after him," she told to Cindy.

            They both followed Spike out of the Bronze and down the street. They made sure they were far enough behind so he didn't know they were there. Buffy could still make out what he was saying.

            "Slayers in danger," he mumbled, "Must help, but can't."

            He kept walking. Buffy wondered where he could possibly be headed. 

            "It's coming," he continued talking.

            That's when he ran into a man. 

            "What the hell?" the man yelled.

            "I-I'm sorry," Spike replied.

            "You better be!" he shouted in anger.

            "From beneath you, it devours," Spike stated.

            "You're crazy!" the man shouted and went on walking.

            "We should stop him before he hurts anyone," Cindy informed.

            "Let's wait until we find out where he's going," Buffy told her.

            A few minutes later Spike stopped in front of the Sunnydale High School. He didn't go in, just stopped at the doors.

            "Everyone off," he said facing Buffy and Cindy.

            They walked up to him. Buffy was confused as to why he led them here. 

            "Why are we here, Spike?" she questioned.

            "It is…they are…here," he replied.

            "What is?" Cindy questioned.

            "Is this where you were attacked?" Buffy asked.

            "They're inside…basement," he stammered.

            "Wait, this is where the opening of the Hellmouth is," Buffy suddenly realized, "Whatever this 'First Evil' is, it's gonna come out of here."

            "No need to shout!" Spike yelled.

            "No one is shouting," Cindy told him.

            "Calm down, Spike," Buffy said.

            "They will come," Spike began, "From beneath you, it devours."

            "Yes, I know that already," Buffy informed, "But when?"

            "This is pointless," Cindy told Buffy, "He has no idea what he's talking about and neither do we."

            "You're right," Buffy agreed, "Let's go. Come on, Spike."

            She grabbed him by the wrist and began pulling him. The three headed back to the Council base. 

The Library:

            Buffy and Cindy entered the library. Buffy was still gripping Spike's wrist. Giles, Xander, and Willow turned their heads to see who it was.

            "So nice of you to finally return, Buffy," Giles said.

            "The Hellmouth," Buffy said.

            "Excuse me?" he questioned.

            "Spike encountered something there. It attacked him," she informed.

            "How do you know this?" Willow asked.

            "Look at him!" Buffy pointed out, "It's obvious that he was attacked. And when I asked where it happened, he led us to the high school."   

            "He is insane, Buffy!" Giles scolded, "He has no idea what is going on."

            "Then how do we know his information on the 'beneath you, it devours' statement is true?" she asked.

            "She has a point," Xander added.

            "Because we have done extensive research on it," Giles told her.

            "Well then let's go into the high school and see," Buffy retorted.

            "There's nothing there," Giles informed, "There wouldn't be classes going on there if something was occurring there."

            "Where the hell have you been for the last eight years?" she shouted, "This is the Hellmouth! Who knows what's going on here?"

            "She does have a point Giles," Willow added.

            "There is nothing to worry about," Giles said, "The high school is perfectly safe. There's no threat coming from inside it."

            "Imposter!" someone shouted from the entrance.

            "Huh?" everyone said simultaneously. 

            They all turned around to see Quentin and Giles standing in the doorway.

            Everyone turned towards Giles, who was sitting at the table. Then back towards Giles, who was standing in the doorway.

            "What the hell is going on?" Xander said.

            "I was locked in a closet on my way back from the bathroom," Giles said.

            "Who is that?" Willow asked.

            Buffy didn't hesitate. She leaped from her chair and lunged at the other Giles. Buffy went right through him. The others rushed over and surrounded Buffy and the Giles impersonator.

            The impersonator started laughing, "Hahaha…you fools think it can be stopped by the slayer. Impossible!"

            "Who are you?" Buffy questioned.

            Suddenly the thing pretending to be Giles was gone. Now the thing looked like Xander. He smirked at all of them.

            "Hey!" Xander exclaimed, angry.

            "It's a shape shifter," Willow said.

            "Took you long enough, sweetie," it said.

            "Do you have a death wish, coming in here?" Buffy questioned.

            "Actually, I'm coming to warn you, just not in the helpful way," it informed, "You will all die, for he is coming soon. He can't be stopped. Before the beginning of the summer, the world will be hell."           

            The shape shifter melted into the floor. Buffy looked pissed. Everyone else was confused.

"What the hell?" she said.

            "No wonder he was so mean," Willow said.

            "A shape shifter?" Buffy questioned, "I've never faced one of them."

            "Buffy, a shape shifter can be a very dangerous foe," Giles informed, "We must not underestimate its power."

            "What happened, Giles?" Willow asked.

            "As I was coming back from the bathroom, I was knocked out. When I woke up, I realized I was locked in a closet. Quentin walked by as I was banging on the door," Giles told everyone.

            "Everyone must be extremely careful now that there's a shape shifter loose in town," Quentin told them, "I want it taken care of as soon as possible."

            "Well, it's better than sitting here researching," Buffy said, "Come on, Cindy."

            "Cindy, your group isn't back from patrol," Quentin said, "What are you doing here?"

            "Helping," she replied.

            Quentin didn't look too happy with that reply. Not only did he have one disobedient slayer, he now had another.

            "Good luck, you two," Giles said as the woman exited the library.


	15. Double Trouble

Double Trouble

Episode 15

Two Million BC:

            A man is born, the first of billions of humans. After him, several others were born, actually created. Amongst these humans, something else was created, something that resembled a human.  It was unlike the others. He was pure evil. He had magikal powers, spells that all the others were incapable of doing.

            He wasn't a vampire. He was more like a demon. 

            "Ouch!" a man yelled.

            "Out my way!" he shouted, "Trifi!"

            The man was turned into a monkey. His evolution was reversed by this magikal spell. The other men were shocked at what had just happened to their friend.

            "Teach you all to mess with me!" he shouted.

            The thing, that was unlike the others, turned and disappeared into the jungle. 

            "Evil," the leader of the human tribe whispered in an unknown language.

Outside Sunnydale High, Present:

            "This is where Spike was attacked the other night," Buffy told Cindy as the came around the corner and faced Sunnydale High.

            "What makes you think the shape shifter has anything to do with the First Evil?" Cindy questioned.

            "Just a guess," Buffy replied.

            The two women made their way up to the front doors of the high school. Buffy tried the doors, even though she knew they were locked. She looked towards the street. No one was on the streets. She pulled the door and the lock broke.

            Buffy walked into the hallway, Cindy followed. Buffy knew better than to bring a flashlight, since they were snooping and didn't wish to be caught.

            "Slayers," a voice whispered.

            Both of the women were glancing around the hallway. 

            "Where did it come from?" Buffy whispered.

            "I think further down the hall," Cindy whispered back.

            "Slayers," it came again.

            "Behind us," Cindy said.

            Buffy turned around to see if anything was behind them. Nothing. 

            "Slayers," it whispered again.

            "What's going on?" Cindy questioned.

            That's what several classroom doors opened and vampires stepped out. Their eyes glowed yellow.

            "I figured this wouldn't be easy," Buffy said.

            The fight began. Even though the slayers were outnumbered, they were holding their ground. Buffy glanced over to Cindy. She dusted two at once. But, one grabbed her from behind.

            Cindy screamed. 

            "Cindy!" Buffy shouted and shoved the vampire she was fighting, away.

            A vampire was holding Cindy above its head. It was heading further down the hallway. Buffy gave chase, but two vampires grabbed her arms and pulled her back. 

            "No!" Buffy yelled.

            The vampires threw her against some lockers. She watched helplessly as the vampire carried Cindy down the hallway. She didn't see where they went because another vampire bashed her on the head with something and she passed out.

1330 BC, Egypt:

            He entered the city of Thebes. It was time to rein havoc on the people of this beautiful city. These people needed to suffer just for the fun of it. 

            Over the centuries, it had earned the name Malvagio, which meant evil, in Italian. Italian was a new language beginning during the time. He had been given that name while in Rome.

            Malvagio waved its arms and magikal energy came from the sky and struck the Egyptian buildings.  Malvagio just laughed as the Egyptians fled from their homes. 

            Their army, led by pharaoh, Tutankhamen, tried to stop him. They failed miserably. The pharaoh and few soldiers were able to escape the city. After destroying pyramids and buildings, Malvagio left the city of Thebes. 

Sunnydale High, Present:

            After all the vampires left, Buffy awoke. She wasn't sure how long she had been out. She remembered that they had carried Cindy off down the hallway. She recalled being hit on the head just as the other vampires disappeared. The last thing she remembered was being thrown into the lockers and being hit on the head by 

            Buffy stood up. She was a bit dizzy, but it would soon pass. She made it to the end of the hallway. One corridor led to the left and the other to the right. She decided to take the left corridor. She came up to the office. It was worth checking inside. 

            She opened the door and sure enough sat Cindy on the desk.

            "Cindy?" Buffy questioned.

            Cindy turned around and faced Buffy. 

            "Buffy!" Cindy exclaimed, "I'm so glad you found me. The door was locked from the inside."

            The door slammed shut. Buffy turned around and ran towards the door. It was locked.  She used all her strength but couldn't break the lock.

            "Looks like we're stuck in here for a while," Cindy said.

            "Not necessarily," Buffy said.

            She picked up a chair and threw it through the huge window, leading outside. It shattered. 

            "Come on," Buffy said, "You go first."

            Cindy jumped out the shattered window, Buffy jumped out right after her. They both rolled when they hit the grass. 

            Buffy stood up, but Cindy didn't. 

            "Are you okay?" Buffy asked.

            "Haha!" Cindy laughed.

            "What the hell?" Buffy shouted.

            "Foolish slayer," it said, "They have your friend."

            "You again!" Buffy shouted angrily, "Whose side are you on?"

            "Neither," it replied, "But my information could help you greatly."

            "If you're helping, then why do you keep tricking me?" Buffy questioned.

            "I'm not helping," it said, "It's called offering information. If you live through this oncoming apocalypse, you will owe me greatly."

            "I don't need your information," Buffy said.

            "Then where else are you going to get help from?" it asked.

            Buffy didn't say anything. She stood there considering his offer.

            "You won't get it from anywhere else," it said answering its own question.

            "Alright," Buffy agreed, "I accept your terms. Now what do you have?"

            "Your friend is being held in the basement. But I am warning you, it won't be an easy task of getting her back," the shape shifter informed.

            "So she's still alive?" Buffy questioned.

            "Yes, she is being kept as bait. It is just messing with you. They won't kill you, but they want you captured," it said and turned to go.

            "Wait!" Buffy shouted, "Where are you going?"

            "Not your concern," it said and disappeared in the shadows.

            Buffy climbed back into the window. She checked the office door. This time it was unlocked. She walked into the hallway. 

            "I wonder where the basement is," Buffy thought aloud.

            She headed down the opposite corridor. She came to a door. The sign next to it said 'No Student Admittance' and 'Basement' below it. 

            Buffy tried the door. It was unlocked. She opened it and headed down the stairs. It was pitch black, so she flipped the light switch on the wall before going down the steps. She made her way down. The basement was lit by small, dim lights.

1 AD, Rome:

            Malvagio had been in Rome for several days. The news of a newborn child in a manger was spreading quickly. The boy's mother was said to have been visited by an angel. 

            "An angel?" Malvagio questioned as he heard the news, "what could it represent?'

            He pondered this question as he continued his destructive walk through Rome once again. People were fleeing in terror from him. He laughed at the destruction that he was causing. Several people ran towards him. Malvagio waved his arms and the people transformed into demons. They too began terrorizing the citizens.

            Malvagio just laughed at what was happening. This was great. He always felt good when doing this stuff. He was pure evil. There was no happiness inside of him.

Sunnydale High, Present:

            Buffy was walking around the maze that was the high school basement. She couldn't find anything or anyone. She was tired, but couldn't just leave Cindy down here in the hands of evil.

            That's when she came across large steal doors. She slid her fingers in the crack and pried the doors open.

            "Slayer!" a vampire hissed.

            "That's right!" Buffy exclaimed, "Thought I would never find you."

            Several vampires rushed her. She pulled out two stakes and dusted the first that reached her.

            _'I wish I brought a crossbow,'_ she thought to herself.

            She tripped the next one and clothes lined the one after. She staked both of them. When she looked up, there was one vampire left. He was standing in front of Cindy, who was tied to a chair.

            She walked towards it but her arms were suddenly grabbed by two vampires. They threw her back into the wall outside the doors. She sat there slouched as the vamps towered above her. She knew this was it for her.

            Suddenly Spike came out of no where and charged the two vampires. The three of them fell to the ground. Spike pulled out a stake and dusted both of them. He stood up and walked over to help Buffy up.

            "Are you okay?" he asked, helping her up.

            "I'm fine," Buffy said.

            She looked into the other room. The vampire that was guarding Cindy was gone. Buffy went over and untied her.

            "Thanks," Cindy said as she stood up.

            "Where'd he go?" Buffy questioned.

            "Couldn't tell," Cindy answered, "He just disappeared into the darkness."

            Buffy turned back to Spike, who was standing behind her.

            "How'd you know where we were?" Buffy asked.

            "I saw you crash break the window and talk with that shape shifter thing," Spike replied, "I entered the window after you left the office."

            "Well we're both glad you came along when you did," Cindy said.

            "Just trying to help," Spike said, "Trying to make up for betraying you the other night."

            "Huh?" Buffy was confused.

            "I tried to resist it," Spike said.

            "Resist what?" Buffy asked.

            "The First," Spike answered, "It had me brainwashed. Its power is too great to resist."

            "Come on," Buffy said, "There's apparently nothing here."

            "Where are we going?" Cindy asked.

            "To find that shape shifter," Buffy informed, "It told me where they had you and that it would offer information to us."

            "I see," Cindy said.

            "It can't be trusted, Buffy," Spike interrupted.

            "It gave me information," Buffy argued, "It helped me."

            "It is just setting you up. No doubt that it's working for the First," Spike retaliated. 

            "He does have a point," Cindy put in.

            "Whatever," Buffy said, "We still have to find it."

400 AD, West Coast of North America:

            "Foolish Indians!" Malvagio shouted, "I cannot be stopped!"

            Malvagio was now reining havoc to North American tribes. He was currently destroying civilizations on the west coast. It took him a day or so to make it through the deserts. These great civilizations would soon fall to him.

            "You're journey comes to an end," someone said.

            Malvagio spun around, but saw nothing. He wondered what could have said that. He continued on his destructive path.

            "It ends here," it said again.

            Malvagio stopped in his tracks.

            "Who dare speak to me?" Malvagio shouted in fury.

            "A messenger of God," it said.

            "God?" Malvagio questioned, "Show yourself!"

            The sky above Malvagio shimmered and a human with wings and a ring over it's head appeared.

            "What are you?" Malvagio questioned.

            "You don't recognize an angel when you see one?" it asked.

            "An angel."

            "I have been sent to earth to stop you, Malvagio. Or should I say evil one."

            "Stop me? That is a joke! Nothing in this world can stop me."

            "Don't you listen? I am not from this world. And I will stop you."           

            And with that the ground broke open beneath Malvagio. He fell straight down. 

            "An evil as pure as yourself is not allowed to live in this world," the angel said as the ground closed, "This is your grave."

            Then angel spread it's wings and flew up into the sky. It disappeared into the clouds. Malvagio was to remain in his grave for eternity. 

The Library:

            "It says that the sorcerer, the First Evil, was known by the Romans as Malvagio," Giles told Willow and Xander, "In Italian, that means evil."

            "Is that it?" Willow asked.

            "The records are very bleak. It states that he disappeared between 350 AD and 450 AD," Giles went on.

            "How long was it around for?" she asked.

            "He was around since the beginning of humans," Giles answered.

            "He?" Xander questioned.

            "It is a male. That's what it was created as."

            "Hey guys," Buffy said as she walked into the library.

            "Hello Buffy," Giles said.

            Buffy came over and sat down in one of the chairs. 

            "Where's Cindy?" Giles asked.

            "Oh, uh…I'm not sure," Buffy said hesitantly. 

            "Are you okay?" Xander questioned her.

            "I'm fine," Buffy replied.

            "He's right, Buffy," Willow added, "You do look a little sick."

            "Uh guys…" came a familiar voice from the library doors, "What's going on?"

            The three of them turned around to face the door. There stood Buffy, Spike, and Cindy.

            "I guess that answers the question of where Cindy is," Xander said.

            "Just who I was looking for," Buffy said to the other Buffy.

            The other Buffy didn't run, she just stood there as Buffy walked up to her.

            "Why did you help me out back at the school?" she questioned.

            "You obviously need my help if you want to destroy it," Buffy replied.

            "Don't listen to it, Buffy!" Spike shouted, "It's lying! All part of a trick!" 

            "Damn! The vampire is good," the other Buffy said, turning into Willow.

            "I should kill you right now," Buffy said, "To save me the trouble of doing it later."

            "You couldn't kill your best friend," the other Willow said, "Just like you couldn't before."

            "Who said _she_ has to kill you?" Spike questioned, "You're not human, so I wouldn't feel the guilt."

            Spike's face transformed

            "I haven't killed in so long," he smirked.

            "Do you think that you can kill me, vampire?" Willow questioned.

            Spike lunged in for the kill. Spike went right through her and crashed into a table, breaking it. He stood up, just as it transformed into The Master.

            "The Master," Spike said, "How'd you do that? The Master isn't here, so how could you transform into him?

            "Or am I?" bellowed a voice as something crashed through the windows, "Slayer, it's so good to see you again."

            "The Master," Buffy said, "I thought I dusted you."

            "Haven't you heard? There's a new evil afoot in Sunnydale. He's more powerful than anything you've ever faced. He can do things nothing else can. For instance, resurrect creatures," The Master informed.

            "You were sent by it," Buffy said, "Both of you were."

            With that, The Master and the shape shifter were gone. They just disappeared.

            "Buffy?" Giles asked.

            "I'm fine," she replied, "I just realized that he's right. How can I stop something that powerful?"

            "Buffy, luv, what's going to happen?" asked Spike.

            "This is it," Buffy said, "its over."


	16. The Six

The Six

Episode 16

Library:

            "Giles, I know this is the end," Buffy said, "As soon as the evil escapes, it'll destroy the world."

            "Buffy, you mustn't give up," Giles said.

            "You told me before that I couldn't defeat the evil," Buffy started, "And you were right, I can't."            

            "Buffy, you are truly the greatest of the slayers," Giles began, "You are strong, fast, intelligent, and much more. You have lived longer than any slayer ever has. If anyone can beat this evil, it's you."

            "The pep talk is nice, but you know it's true," Buffy went on, "The prophecy says that not even I can stop it."

            "You have proven prophecies wrong before and I believe you can do it again," Giles continued, "You have averted more than enough apocalypses and I know this will be one more."

            "I've found something else!" Willow exclaimed.

            Everyone averted their attention to Willow, who was sitting at the computer.

            "What is Willow?" Giles questioned.

            "It says here that if Malvagio is defeated. The evil of the world will be gone. It will disappear. But it says that it is near impossible to defeat him," Willow informed.

            "So it does," Giles said, reading of the screen.

            "Does that mean that it can be defeated?" Cindy questioned.

            "Yes," Giles said.

            "How?" Xander asked.

            "We must work quickly to figure it out," Giles informed.

Sunnydale High Basement:

            "The slayer line has been altered," it spoke.

            "What?" Drusilla questioned.

            The shape shifter stepped out of the shadows. It was in the form of Buffy now.

            "I died," she said, "and I was brought back. I was brought back before a new slayer could be called. The line of the Chosen One has become unstable."

            "Meaning?" Adam questioned.

            "Because of this instability, the Council now knows which girls have the possibility of becoming the slayer. They can now find the girls and train them so that they are prepared in case they do become the slayer," she continued.

            "We destroy the Watcher's Council!" Glory exclaimed.

            "My thinking exactly," the shape shifter said, "First, go destroy their base here in town. I will handle the rest later."

Library:

            "Anything, Willow?" Giles questioned.

            "Nothing," she replied.

            "This is pointless," Buffy interrupted, "We're not gonna find a way to stop this evil."

            "Have faith, Buf…," Giles began but was interrupted by a flaming arrow flying through the window.

            "What the hell!" Buffy shouted.

            "I don't take that as a good sign," Xander put in.

            Several more arrows flew through the windows, lighting bookshelves, tables, other things on fire. Buffy ran to the windows. She peered out. There stood several vampires and demons. 

            "This isn't good," she mumbled.

            "What is it?" Giles questioned.

            "Vampires and demons," Buffy replied.

            "Then let's go kill them!" Xander exclaimed.

            "I meant to say lots and lots of vampires and demons," Buffy added.

            "Let's stay here," Xander said.

            "Giles, I think they're attempting to destroy the Council base," Willow said.

            "There's nothing we can do against that many of them," he shouted, "We must begin evacuation!"

            With that he pressed the fire alarm. Giles, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Cindy and Spike ran into the hallway. It was complete pandemonium. 

            "Mr. Giles!" Quentin shouted.

            They all ran to Quentin and followed him out back.        When they reached the edge of the property, they watched the building catch fire and burn completely to the ground. It didn't take that long. Giles was curious as to where all of the council operatives had gotten to.

            "Where are the others?" Giles questioned.

            "Several were killed. Some, if any, escaped out of other doors," Quentin added, "I will return to England and continue to lead the Council from there."

Four Days Later:

            "I can't believe you have been living here, Anya!" Xander said.

            "Yeah Anya, how did you ever get possession of my old house?" Buffy questioned.

            "It was empty. It's been empty since we left. I guess no one really noticed. I found the spare key under the doormat," Anya told them.

            "Well I guess we'll all be staying here until we find apartments," Xander said, "It's gonna be crowded."

            "Not that crowded," Willow added.

            Giles hung up the phone and joined the gang.

            "Miss Aldridge, Jake, Cindy, and Quentin are safe in England," Giles informed them.

            "I still don't get why Jake and Cindy went there," Xander said.

            "The Council needs protection in case of another attack," Giles answered, "They are being extremely cautious now that they know the First Evil is stirring and threatening us, especially after the attack here in Sunnydale."

            "Oh," Xander replied.

            "I have some bad news too," he said.

            "What's that?" Buffy questioned.

            "I must return to England too," Giles informed.

            "What!" Buffy exclaimed.

            "The Council wants me to go back to England and help train Cindy better," Giles began, "In a few months, I will return. Most likely before the apocalypse begins."

            "Giles, you have to stay here," Buffy argued, "We need your help. I need your help."

            "Buffy, everything will be fine for a few months," Giles went on, "Just stay on your guard."

1805 BC, Southern California:

            Louis and Clark arrived at the west coast. They could see the Pacific Ocean. Even though their map was incorrect, which made them head too far south, they still reached the coast.

            They finished setting up camp for the night. The food was cooked and the fire was going. The tents were set up too. Louis, Clark, and their men had just settled down to eat, when the earth shook.

            "Earthquake!" someone yelled.

            The ground shook violently. It began to crack open and lava poured out of the cracks. The men had never seen anything like it before. They had a feeling that it might be dangerous.

            "Let me out!" a deep voice shouted.

            "What was that?" Louis asked.

            "I'm not sure," Clark replied.

            "Let's just get out of here!" Louis shouted.

            The men quickly gathered up their supplies and fled from the spot where they heard the deep voice. They never brought it up, fearing that people would think they were all crazy.

Summer's Home, Present:

            "Why has it been so quiet this past week?" Buffy questioned.

            "Don't look at me," Willow answered. 

            Giles had been gone for about a week now. The slaying had been very slow since the attack on the Council Base. It seemed like all demonic activity had stopped, but Buffy knew better. This meant that something big was to come. The demons didn't want to interfere with what was coming.

            "Sorry Will. I'm just frustrated," Buffy added, "I know that something big is beginning. It's getting closer to the apocalypse."

            "You know, it's kind of stupid that the five of us are just sitting around, waiting for it to happen," Xander added.

            "Xander, you know that we can't do anything," Buffy said, "I mean, we don't even know where to begin."

            "I'm just saying that we should be out trying to do something, anything," he continued.

            "The boy's right," Spike said, "We should be out doing something." 

            "Alright," Buffy gave in, "We'll patrol downtown, together."

Downtown, Sunnydale:

            The five had begun patrolling the streets, looking for anything. It was just as quiet as the other nights this week.

            Spike stopped walking and breathed in.

            "What is it Spike?" Buffy questioned.

            "The smell, it is blood," he said.

            "You know you can't hurt anyone with a soul and that chip, so stop thinking about feeding," Buffy scolded.

            "I'm not talking about food," he retaliated, "Someone is hurt."

            "What? Where?" Buffy asked.

            Spike sniffed the air some more, picking up the scent.    

            "Down that alley, over there," he pointed.

            Buffy ran across the street and down the alley. The others followed. She walked all the way to the back. There behind a dumpster was a young woman. She was dead. Blood was everywhere.

            "It's fresh," Spike added, walking up beside her, "Which means this happened no more than an hour ago."

            "Was it a vampire?" Willow questioned.

            Buffy looked at the victim's neck. Sure enough, there were bite marks. The only thing was there was more than one set of marks. There were two sets of marks.

            "Drusilla and the Master," Buffy concluded, "They're going to need fresh blood while their here."

            Buffy spun around at the sound of an ambulance speeding down the street. They ran back up the alley and after the ambulance. When they reached the scene of the accident, they found a group of people gathered around the park. 

            Buffy pushed her way through the crowd, to the front. Five people lay dead, blood splattered all over the ground. Buffy automatically knew this was the work of vampires. They had gone on a killing spree. She turned and went back through the crowd.

            "What was it?" Willow asked.

            "Five dead, vampires," Buffy replied.

            "It's getting closer," Anya finally spoke. She had been quiet all night, "Time is running out. I can sense its strength."

            "Huh?" Xander questioned.

            "For everyone that is killed by the six, the power goes to Malvagio," Anya said, "The power is making him stronger, helping him to escape."

            "They are his vessels," Spike added, "Kill the six and Malvagio will be temporarily stopped."

            "The problem is we have no idea where to find them," Buffy said, "And we can't defeat them."

            "They could be anywhere," Anya added.

            "We should just go home," Buffy said.

Summers Home:

            "Well we are pretty much back to where we started," Willow said as everyone walked in the door.

            "I wish we had some sort of clue," Buffy said.

            Xander flicked on the television and sat on the couch. Anya sat next to him and Spike sat in the chair. The news was on.

            "This just in," the reporter began, "It seems that a serial killer is on the loose in Sunnydale. So far tonight, there have been at least fifteen deaths. All of the murder scenes had two things in common. Every victim had four punctures on their necks and blood was splattered all over the scenes. The police aren't having much luck in catching this murderer. Stay tuned for more information on this new story."

            "They have to be stopped!" Buffy exclaimed, "But there's nothing I can do."

            "Could Spike catch them?" Anya asked.

            "Dru…the Master….cannot be stopped," Spike mumbled.

            "Oh great," Xander said, "He's back to being insane again."

            "The high school…Hellmouth…evil," he murmured.

            "What is he talking about?" Anya asked.

            "Just ignore him," Buffy said, "He's back to crazy talk again." 

            "There goes our only chance of stopping Dru and the Master," Willow said.

_


	17. Evil

Evil

Episode 17

Los Angeles, Angel Investigations:

            "It's coming," Cordelia said, "Up from the depths of the earth."

            "When?" Gunn questioned.

            "I'm not sure," she replied, "It will destroy the world."

            The wall of the apartment exploded. Fred, Gunn, Angel, and Cordelia dove for cover.

            "Angel!" someone shouted, "Your soul is mine!"

            "I'm no longer a demon; Angelus is gone!" he shouted back.

            "That's where you're wrong!" it shouted, "That medicine was only temporary. Its effect has worn off. I'm claiming your soul!"

            Angel's mouth pulled back to show fangs and his brow was pushed up.

            "It's so good to be Angelus again," he hissed.

            Angelus ran out through the hole in the wall and disappeared into the darkness.

            "What was that?" Fred asked.

Sunnydale, Californina:

            The telephone in the Summers house was ringing. It was only eight in the morning and everyone was asleep. No one seemed to even hear it ringing.

            Buffy opened her eyes. She didn't feel like getting up to answer the phone. She figured someone else would, but it kept ringing. Buffy slowly climbed out of bed and headed downstairs. 

            She reached the phone and picked it up.

            "Hello."

            "Hello, is this Buffy?"

            "Yes, who's this?"

            "It's Cordelia."

            "Cordelia?"

            "Cordelia Chase. I went to high school with you."

            "Oh right. Sorry I just woke up."

            "It's ok."          

            "What do you need this early in the morning?"

            "Last night, something came for him."

            "Came for who?"

            "It came for Angel. It took his soul."

            "But Angel isn't a vampire anymore."

            "This thing said that the medicine's effects wore off and then it took his soul. He's Angelus again."          

            "Did he hurt any of you?" 

            "No, he just disappeared into the darkness. He may have been heading towards Sunnydale because of the hellmouth and all."

            "Where are you calling from?" 

            "Los Angeles."

            "That means he may be here by now."

            "Maybe."

            "When did he get his soul taken?"

            "Around ten last night."

            "Then he's here."

            "Also, we've been having some problems here."

            "What's that?"

            "Something big is coming. Something evil. It'll destroy the world."

            "You guys are a little behind over there. We've known for a couple months."

            "I didn't call to be insulted by you, Buffy. Goodbye."

            "Cordelia, I'm sorry. Thanks for informing about Angel. It was nice talking to you. Bye."

            Buffy hung up the phone. She was awake now, so she decided to eat breakfast. 

            '_I wish I had a normal job,'_ she thought to herself.

            "Oh well," she said aloud.

            She made breakfast and slowly everyone began waking up. She ended up eating breakfast with everyone. 

            "I got a call that Angel lost his soul," Buffy told them, "He's Angelus again. His soul was taken by something. And he is most likely here." 

            "But he's cured," Willow said.

            "It was only a temporary medicine. It wore off right when the thing showed up and took his soul," Buffy continued, "We have to find him tonight before he joins forces with the First."

Sunnydale High Basement, That Night:

            "Angelus," it spoke, "I have a proposition for you."

            "What are you?" Angelus questioned.

            "I am Malvagio," it replied.

            "Where are you?" he questioned.

             "I am trapped below the ground. My vessels are helping me to escape by killing these humans," it said

            "What's the proposition?" Angelus asked.

            "I want you to join me," it began, "Help me to destroy this world. Help me escape from this imprisonment below the earth."

            "And if I refuse?" Angelus asked.

            "Then you can terrorize the people on your own. I don't want to harm you because you may change your mind after I'm free and rule this world," it informed.

            "I'll consider," Angelus replied.

            With that, he left the basement and headed out into the high school's hallways. When he reached the front door, someone was standing in his way.

            "Move!" Angelus shouted.

            "Did you wonder why you were drawn here?" he asked.

            "Not really," Angelus replied.

            "It's all part of your destiny," the man said.

            "Who the hell are you?" Angelus shouted.

            "You don't recognize me?" he asked, "It's me, Whistler."

            "What do you want?" Angelus questioned angrily.

            "To inform you of your destiny."

            "What's my destiny?"

            "It is your destiny to stop Malvagio."

            "The slayer?"

            "You will team up with her to stop it. This wasn't supposed to happen. Your soul was never supposed to be taken away again," he told the vampire.

            "You are a fool, demon," Angelus hissed, "You think you are all high and mighty, telling people what to do. You're a sissy! If you want something done, handle it yourself!"

            Angelus shoved Whistler out of the way. He ran out the doors and down the street. He wanted out of Sunnydale.

Downtown, Sunnydale:

            "Where the hell could he be?" Buffy said to Spike.

            Her and Spike were downtown looking for Angelus. They had to get to him before the First did. She brought Spike just in case she couldn't take Angelus by herself. 

            "If you were Angelus, where would you be, Spike?" Buffy asked.

            "Walking alone on the other side of the street," Spike said.

            "What?" she questioned.

            She looked across the street and there was Angelus walking down the sidewalk. Buffy cut across the street, Spike followed. She tackled him to the ground.           She caught him by surprise, which is shocking considering the fact that he's a vampire.

            "What do you want?" Angelus questioned.

            "I'm here to help you," she replied.

            "Do what?" he asked.

            "Become Angel again."

            "Angel is long gone. He'll never return."

            "We can help you, Angel," Buffy informed, "Willow can restore your soul again."

            "Forget it! I'm through with this place. This town annoys me and with you around, a vampire can't have any fun. I can't wait 'til the world goes to hell. So why don't you just take your pet and go home?"

            "Who are you calling pet, Angelus?" Spike shouted.

            "You're just a vampire with a soul. You're just a helpless little thing now. You can't live with yourself for all the horrible things you've ever done," Angelus said.

            "I will kill you!" Spike shouted in rage.

            His features changed and fangs appeared in his mouth. He tackled Angel. Both vampires crashed through an abandoned store window. Glass shattered everywhere as the two vampires continued to fight.

            Buffy jumped through the broken window and into the store. It was pitch black inside. She heard the fighting in the back and ran towards the noise. There was Spike and Angelus, beating each other badly. She walked towards them and threw them apart.

            "You two need to cool down!" Buffy shouted, throwing them in opposite directions.

            "What the hell!" Spike exclaimed, standing up and rubbing the back of his head, "I had him, Buffy."

            Angelus stood up and ran away. Buffy went to go after him, but knew it would be impossible to catch the vampire. 

            "Spike, I know you won't feel remorse from killing a vampire," Buffy began, "But you don't have to start fights."

            He didn't respond because he knew she was right.

Willy's Bar:

            Buffy pushed the door to Willy's bar, open. Spike followed. She wanted information about where Angelus may be.

            "Willy!" Buffy shouted, coming up to the counter.

            "Oh, it's you," Willy said, coming out of the back, "I haven't seen you in a few years."

            "Can it!" she said, "I'm not here to socialize. I want info."

            "Who's the guy?" Willy asked.

            "Didn't I say I wasn't here to socialize!" she said, angrily.

            "Oh right. On what?" he replied.

            "Angelus."

            "Angel lost his soul again?"

            "Don't play dumb with me!" she shouted, reaching over the counter and grabbing Willy by the shirt, lifting him off the ground.

            "Calm down," he said, "What do you want to know?"

            She let go of Willy's shirt and he fell to the ground. He stood up, brushing himself off.

            "Where is he?"

            "Not sure."

            "Where the hell is Angelus?"

            "He's leaving town."

            "What?"

            "He's leaving because of something he learned of his destiny."

            "His destiny?"

            "Yeah, some guy named Whistler was in here earlier. He told…"

            Buffy interrupted, "Whistler is here?"

            "That's what he said his name was. Anyways, something about it is Angelus' destiny to help stop this new evil. Angelus left cuz he hates this town. Something about he can't have any fun with you around."

            "Thanks, Willy. Come on, Spike. Let's go."

            She headed for the door. On her way by, she grabbed Spike by the arm and dragged him up from the table. The two headed out onto the streets. Buffy knew she had to find Angelus before he left Sunnydale.

Outskirts of Sunnydale:

            Angelus stood in front of the sign welcoming drivers to Sunnydale. He had purchased a car off of another vampire. He was ready to leave, get away; go have some fun somewhere. He looked towards the lights of the homes and city. He knew he'd be back someday. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the First Evil had taken over the world. Then he'd have fun wherever he went.

            That's when he noticed headlights coming up the road. He wondered who else would be leaving Sunnydale this late at night. The car came up right next to his and stopped. The door opened and Buffy stepped out.

            "What the hell do you want?" Angelus asked, annoyed.

            "Don't leave."

            "Oh? The slayer is asking me, a vampire not to leave?"

            "I know about your destiny."

            "What do you know about my destiny?"

            "I was given some information by someone."

            "Damn that demon!" 

            "Not Whistler, Willy. Whistler was in his bar and told Willy some things about you."

            "I should have killed Willy the Snitch a long time ago."

            "But you didn't, so too bad."

            "Leave me alone."

            "Angel, you need to stay. I believe that it may be your destiny to help me stop this evil. You may be the world's only hope."

            "Angel is not here! I am Angelus!"

            "I'm speaking to Angel. I know he is still in there. There has to be some part of Angel still inside."

            "There isn't!"

            "Listen, if there is any part of Angel still inside of you, then he'll hear this. Angel, the world needs you. You can help defeat this evil. You must stay. Don't try to escape your destiny, you can't."

            "Enough!" 

            With that, Angelus opened the car door. He climbed in and turned the car on. He sped away from Buffy, Sunnydale, and his destiny.


	18. Newcomers

Newcomers

Episode 18

Summers' Residence:

            It had been a little more than a week since Buffy's encounter with Angelus on the outskirts of town. Demonic activity was greatly increasing and Buffy and her friends knew exactly why. Time was running short until summer, only a month and a half. Everyone was nervous around the house. They wanted time to move faster so that the end would come sooner. 

Giles still hadn't returned from England and Buffy was worried. Everyone was. He had told them that he would return before the world ended.

            "Giles still isn't back," Buffy brought up.

            "He said he'd be back before the apocalypse, Buffy," Willow said, "You know he wouldn't lie."

            "Yeah, maybe he's on his way back right now," Xander added, "You never know."

The Watcher's Council, England

            "Are you all ready to return, Cindy?" Giles asked.

            "Yeah," she replied, "My stuff is packed."

            "You do what you are getting yourself into?" Giles questioned.

            "Yes."

            "And you are prepared to fight it?" 

            "I hope so."

            Suddenly a siren went off. It was the warning alarm. Red lights were flashing throughout the entire Council building. 

            "Giles!" Jake shouted, running into the room, "What's going on?"

            "I'm not sure," Giles responded, "Could be a false alarm."

            Quentin's voice came over the PA system. 

            "Attention everyone, The Watcher's Council is under attack! Evacuate the building immediately! Mr. Giles, I want you to report to my office beforehand!"

            "What kind of attack?" Cindy asked.

            "I'm not sure," Giles replied.

            The three of them left the room and headed for Quentin's office. They walked in the door to find him packing some stuff.

            "You called," Giles said.

            Startled, Quentin looked up at Giles, Cindy, and Jake.

            "Yes," he replied, "We have slayers-in-training here at the base. I want you to take the three of them with you to Sunnydale. I'm afraid this is the end."

            "Where are they?" Giles questioned.

            "There are three of them. They evacuated a few moments ago. They are in the woods. Go there. It's the safest route out of here," Quentin informed.

            "Is this goodbye?" Giles asked.

            "I'm afraid so. If any of the watchers survive, the Council will be revived."

            "This is the work of the First," Cindy said.

            "Most likely," Giles replied.

            "Goodbye everyone," Quentin said, "I wish you the best of luck with you life."

            With that, Giles, Jake, and Cindy fled the building. 

The Woods, Outside of the Watcher's Council:

            Giles had just escaped the building and watched it explode in a ball of fire. He had lost Cindy and Jake while trying to get out. He hoped that they had gotten away safely. 

He walked around through the woods for a short while. He eventually found three girls, standing there, looking frightened. They were slayers-in-training, which meant that one of them would become slayer if Buffy died.

            "Hello, I am Rupert Giles," he said to them, "I have been informed to take you three with me to America."

            None of the three said anything.

            "We must leave immediately. You can introduce yourselves on the plane," Giles informed.

            Giles headed off in the direction of the airport. The three slayers-in-training followed.

Sunnydale High:

            Drusilla opened the steel doors and walked inside.

            "Everything is working out perfectly," she smirked.

            "Is the Watcher's Council destroyed?" Adam asked.

            "It is burning to the ground as we speak," she informed.

            The six of them smiled. They were all prepared to kill the slayer. Only the Master had shown himself to her and her friends. They knew that without The Watcher's Council, she would be worse off then before. 

            That's when the shape shifter appeared in front of the doors. It was in the form of Buffy. It smirked at them.

            "I have news on Angelus," it spoke.

            "What kind of news?" The Master questioned.

            "He has fled town," it informed.

            "Why?" Drusilla asked.

            "I don't know. He just bought a car off of some vampire and left Sunnydale," the shape shifter said.

            "He knew he couldn't handle our power. He didn't want to resist us or to join us, so he left," Warren concluded.

            "He is a coward!" Glory shouted.

            "Soon," the shape shifter said, "I promise you, soon."

Summers' Residence:

            There was a knock at the door. Buffy got up from the table and opened the door. She stood in surprise.

            "Who is it?" Willow shouted from the kitchen.

            Buffy didn't answer. She was so happy. 

            "Giles, you're back!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

            "I told you I would be," he said, "But I have brought some bad news along with me."

            The two of them walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

            "What's that?" she asked.

            "The Watcher's Council has been destroyed," he informed.

            "What!" Buffy exclaimed.

            "Last night, there was a large explosion at the Council Headquarters. I managed to get out alive. I believe the First is responsible for the attack."

            "Is everyone okay?" 

            "I'm not sure. I don't know how many people escaped or were killed."

            "We're in big trouble now. We have no one to help us out."

            "It's not like we did in the first place, Buff," Xander said, walking into the room, "Remember, Giles was the one who figured out the prophecy."

            "I know," she said, "We are still gonna need some help with this, especially with Angel gone."

            "What does Angel have to do with this?" Giles questioned.

            "That antidote was only temporary and when Angel became a vampire again, his soul was taken," Buffy began, "He's Angelus again."

            "What's that have to do with the apocalypse?" Giles asked.

            "I learned that it is Angelus' destiny to join with me to stop the First. He came here, which is where he learned of his destiny," Buffy continued, "He left town after he found this out."

            "I see," Giles said, "Any idea of where he went to?"

            "No, he didn't say anything about it," Buffy informed.

            "There has to be another way to stop it without him," Giles brought up.

            "We haven't found anything," Willow put in.

            "I'm going to return to my apartment and research more," Giles informed.

            "Alright," Buffy agreed, "Call if you find anything."

            "I will," he said and left the house.

Sunnydale Cemetery:

            Buffy was walking through the cemetery. It was too quiet and she didn't like it. She had brought Spike along just in case she needed back up. It's not like he would be much help. 

            "Why'd you bring me along, luv?" Spike asked.

            "For back up," she replied, "I don't want to be caught out here by one of the six. Why, does it bother you?"

            "No," Spike answered, "It's just why me?"

            "Because you are the only one who could help me take on anything that the First throws out," she said.

            "I guess you're right," he said.

            The two continued walking. Buffy was looking for clues that could help them find more information about the First. 

            Buffy spun around when she heard rustling in the bushes. Spike looked towards the bushes. 

            "Should we go for it?" Spike questioned.

            "No, let's wait to see what it is first," Buffy replied.

            The bushes continued to rustle, but nothing came out. That's when the two of them heard faint whispering. Suddenly, three young women jumped out of the bushes.

            "Vampires!" they all shouted.

            The three women stood several feet from where Buffy and Spike were standing. They all had brunette hair, but two of them had hints of red. They were well-built and very pretty.

            "This is the end, vampires!" the brunette shouted.

            "Vampires?" Buffy questioned.

            They ran at Buffy and Spike. They easily dodged or blocked the three separate attacks. 

            "You vampires are no match for the three of us," one said, "Before this fight is over, both of you will be dust."

            "What the hell?" Buffy shouted, "You think we're vampires?"

            "That's right, because you are," the brunette answered.

            "No, you've got everything mixed up," Buffy began, "Just because we're in a cemetery doesn't automatically mean that we're vampires."

            "How stupid do you think we are?" the brunette asked, "We know enough about this town to know that you are vampires."

            "And how would the three of you know about vampires?" Buffy questioned.

            "We've been trained to fight them," the brunette replied, "Now prepare to die!"

            "Hold up!" Buffy shouted, "Who would the three of you be?"

            "You don't recognize slayers when you see them?" the brunette asked.

            "Slayers? But there's only two," Buffy said, confused.

            "That's where you're wrong vampire!" the brunette shouted, "Now enough stalling!"

            "If you're gonna attack me, you should at least know who you are dealing with," Buffy said.

            "And why's that?" she questioned.

            "I guess you three have never seen my picture in one of those fancy watcher books," she replied.

            "Huh?" the all said.

            "Come on," she said, "You don't recognize Buffy the Vampire Slayer when you see her?"

            "You're not Buffy," the brunette replied.

            "How much you wanna bet?" Buffy challenged.

            "Our current watcher told us that you lived here. We just didn't think we'd run into you already," the brunette spoke.

            Buffy guessed that she was the leader of their small group. She was still confused at how they could be slayers.

            "What did you say you were?" Buffy asked.

            "We are potential slayers," the brunette replied, "If you should die, one of us would take your place."

            "What are you doing here? This isn't the best place to live if you want to stay alive," Buffy asked.

            "We were sent here after the Watcher's Council Headquarters in England was destroyed," she answered.

            "I wonder why the Council would send you here," Buffy thought aloud, "This won't be the safest place in a few weeks."

            "Why, what's going on?" the brunette asked.

            "You don't want to know," Buffy added, "Coming here was like a death wish."

Summers' Residence, The Next Day:

            It was the middle of the afternoon. Buffy had been trying to contact Giles all morning and early afternoon. She couldn't get through to him. Finally, the phone began to ring.

            "Hello."

            "Hi, Giles, it's me."

            "Buffy, what is it?"

            "Last night I was patrolling in the cemetery."

            "Right."

            "Spike and I were…"

            "Buffy, I can't talk now. Why don't we set up a meeting for tonight?" 

            "Alright, Giles. Be here at 7."    

            "Sounds good. I'll see you then."

            Buffy hung up the phone and headed down to the basement, where Spike was staying. She had set up a bed and a refrigerator for him. It was like an apartment in the basement.

            "Spike, it's me," Buffy called while walking down the stairs, "We need to talk."

            Spike opened his eyes and sat up from his bed.

            "Buffy, you know I sleep during the day," Spike began, "Couldn't you have woken me up after sunset?"

            "This is important," she began.

            "What is it?" he asked.

            "I know you were under the First's control," she continued, "Were you ever within contact with it?"

            Spike didn't answer. He sat there thinking for a few minutes. 

            "My memory is a little messed up; I guess that it is its way of keeping you from interfering. I believe I was in contact with it," he finally said.

            "Was it in a specific location?" Buffy questioned.

            "Umm…" Spike thought aloud, "I remember! Sunnydale High basement! I guess that its little mojo doesn't work that well."

            "Of course! The Hellmouth is down there!" Buffy exclaimed, "Now we know where it is hiding out."

            "What good'll that do?" Spike asked.

            "There may be a way to weaken the evil," Buffy answered.

            "The seal is how it will escape. Once it gathers enough life energy," Spike stated.

            "What seal?" Buffy questioned.

            "I'm not sure the name, but there's a special seal under Sunnydale High where it will come forth into this world," Spike continued.

            "We have to go there!" Buffy exclaimed.

            "It's impossible," Spike informed, "The six of them are down there."

            "Oh, right," Buffy said, disappointed, "But there still has to be a way to prevent it from getting free."

            "Buffy, luv, this is the end," Spike started, "The First can't be stopped. We can't prevent the six from killing to feed it power. There is nothing we can do. You must realize that this is the end. You, the slayer, will be powerless to stop it. The end is near. From beneath you, it devours."


	19. Visit from Beyond

Visit From Beyond

Episode 19

Summers' Residence:

            Buffy opened the door to find Giles standing there.

            "Hey Giles," Buffy said.

            That's when she noticed three people standing behind him. Their faces were in the shadows of the night.

            "Giles, why are there people standing down there?" she questioned.

            "Buffy, these are three potential slayers," Giles said, motioning to them, "If you should die, one of them may take your place."

            Giles entered the house and the three young girls followed.

            "We've met before," she said to the three potentials.

            "You've met them already?" Giles questioned.

            "Yeah, in the cemetery the other night," she replied, "They tried to attack Spike and I."

            "I see," Giles said, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his shirt, "This is Molly, Annabelle, and Kennedy."

            "Nice to see you again," Buffy said.

            "You have a nice home," Kennedy said.

            Buffy realized that she was the leader from the other night, the brunette one.

Summers' Residence:

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Spike, Giles, Molly, Kennedy, and Annabelle were sitting in Buffy's family room. It was close to midnight and they still hadn't come up with a good plan.

"Spike mentioned something about a seal that the First will break free from," Buffy informed.

"A seal?" Giles questioned, "Where?"

"In the basement of Sunnydale High," Buffy continued, "I was thinking that we should find a way to get there. Possibly find a way to prevent the evil from escaping."

"While researching this seal," Willow began, "I found out that once the six Big Bads have killed a certain amount of people, the seal will be broken and the First will be released into our world."

"We could beat them," Molly added.

"Or we could put a spell on the seal, possibly," Xander put in.

"Those are two good options," Giles said.

"You all don't understand!" Spike shouted, "There's no way any of you are getting anywhere near that seal. The end is near. The countdown has begun. From beneath you, it devours!" 

"Somebody's really negative," Xander said.

"You must listen!" Spike yelled, "The six cannot be defeated, they are invincible!"

"Spike has a point," Anya said.

"What?" Xander questioned, "You're siding with him?"

"The First is channeling his power to make the six invincible," Anya went on, "No one can beat them while they are receiving power from the First."

"Which means going in to the basement of the high school would be a fatal mistake," Giles concluded.

"Exactly," Anya replied, "It would be a death wish."

"We have to figure out something!" Buffy exclaimed.

Spike started going all crazy again.

"From beneath you…it devours," he mumbled, "It's coming! Soon! From beneath you."

"Spike!" Buffy shouted, "Stop!"

"It devours," he finished.

"Look, we have to act," Buffy said, "Maybe if we could stop the six from killing and making the first gain power."

"It wouldn't work," Anya said, "The six are too fast to catch them in the act."

Suddenly, the house began to shake. Everything toppled over and pictures fell off the wall. Everyone was knocked off their seats onto the floor.

"What's going on?" Annabelle asked, panicking.

"It's here!" Spike shouted.

"What is?" Buffy questioned.

"Slayer," something called, "I have come to you."

"Who's there?" Buffy called.

"You shouldn't underestimate my power," it whispered, "You and all your friends will die before summer begins. You cannot defeat my awesome power. Nothing can!"

"Evil spirits, I ban you from this location," Willow whispered.

"Your silly spell will not work on me, witch, for I am not a spirit," it whispered, "I am Malvagio, the First Evil!"

"We will defeat you!" Buffy exclaimed.

"You will die trying," it replied.

The shaking stopped and the voice disappeared.

"Buffy," someone whispered.

"What?" Buffy replied.

The room began to shimmer and the form of a girl appeared.

"Dawny?" Buffy questioned.

Dawn smiled and spoke, "Buffy, he is right."

"Is it really you, Dawn?" Buffy asked, "Are you all right?"

Tears began to form in her eyes and she spoke to the ghostly figure of her sister.

"I'm fine," Dawn said, "But everything won't be fine soon."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.

"As soon as the seal is broken, Malvagio will be released into your world. He will destroy everything. The world and every dimension will be under his control, his rule," Dawn replied.

"How can you know this?" Buffy questioned.

"I sense it. I can feel it. I can see the future, Buffy," Dawn answered, "You will fail trying to protect your world. He will win."

"Dawny, I'm sorry for not saving you," Buffy said.

"Buffy, it is ok. I am happy here. This is where I was meant to be," Dawn said.

"I will try my hardest to stop him, for you," Buffy said.

"I know something else," Dawn continued, "Your friends won't be there."

"What?" Buffy questioned.

"Your friends won't be there to help, Buffy," she spoke as her ghostly figure disappeared. 

"They won't be there to help," she said as her voice faded.

Buffy stood up from the floor, tears running down her face. She was in pain and upset.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked.

"I'm happy and sad at the same time," Buffy replied, "I got to see my sister one last time. But she told me that this is the end and that I will fail. I'm sorry."

Buffy walked upstairs to her room, tears still dripping down her cheeks.


	20. Counting Down

Counting Down

Episode 20

Japan:

            Two monks sat at their table, sipping tea. They were having a nice conversation in Japanese. Their home was atop a mountain outside of Tokyo. Suddenly the ground began to shake. Both monks fell to the ground.

            "From beneath you, it devours," one said.

            "It is coming," the other said.

India:

            The streets of the city were packed with people. There was a religious festival being held today. There was going to be a huge parade in the center of the city. Everyone was excited.

            That's when the ground began to shake. People ran in every direction, screaming in terror. A young man walked up to the podium. He was the only calm one in the entire city.

            "From beneath you, it devours," the calm man spoke into the microphone, so that all could hear.

Germany:

            There was a world summit meeting being held in Berlin, Germany. Political leaders from all over the world were there discussing worldly matters. The meeting was being held in an undisclosed location to keep everyone safe.

            The ground began to shake and the leaders fell from their chairs. Glass was shattering and things were falling and breaking. There was panic throughout the entire room.

            A lonely woman walked through a distracted security. No one even noticed her. She walked up to the center stand and spoke to the world leaders.

            "It has begun," she said, calmly.

Sunnydale, California:

            Buffy was out patrolling the city. She was nervous, extremely nervous. In fact, all her friends were nervous. Their time had been running out. In less than two days, it was said that the apocalypse would begin. Buffy knew this would probably be her last night of slaying. This would be one of her last days alive.

 She couldn't believe that no one in this town had noticed anything, especially the recent earthquakes. The people had no idea what was going to happen in less than forty-eight hours. The sudden increase in murders hadn't even sparked suspicion from the people.

Tomorrow would be Buffy's last day to enjoy life and she wasn't even sure what she would do. All she knew was that the day after she would be fighting for her life and the lives of every person in the world.

As she made her way by the cemetery, she peered in. Suddenly a hand shot up from a grave close to the gates. Without hesitating, Buffy ran through the gates and towards the grave.

"It's good to be free," the new vampire said.

He had no idea that his new life would be over in a matter of minutes. Buffy ran at him and tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell?" the vampire questioned as he pushed Buffy off of him, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm called the slayer," Buffy said, pulling out a stake.

"And that means?" the vampire asked.

"It means that it's my job to kill you," Buffy replied.

"But I'm already dead," he argued.

"Geez, you new ones don't understand what being a vampire is," she said, shoving the stake into his heart. 

The vampire turned to dust, that blew away in the early summer breeze.

"I feel a little better now," she said to herself.

She left the cemetery and made her way home. Everything was quiet and dark all through town. Maybe the citizens did know that something was going to happen soon.

"One more day left," Buffy said aloud, right before walking through the door into her house.

The Next Day:

            Buffy awoke from a good night's sleep. She didn't realize what was happening. All she knew was the morning light. Then it hit her as she stood up, this would be her last day of peace.

            She slipped out of her tank-top and flannel pants and into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She headed downstairs for breakfast, where he friends were.

            "Good morning, Buffster," Xander welcomed as she sat down at the table.

            He was sitting at the table with Anya, his girlfriend. They were apparently waiting for breakfast to be served. Willow walked into the dining room with two plates of food. 

            "Oh, good morning, Buffy," Willow said as she put the plates in front of Anya and Xander, "Would you like some eggs?"

            "Sure," Buffy said and smiled.

            Willow returned to the kitchen and in came back in a few seconds later with two more plates. She put one in front of Buffy and the other in front of an empty seat, and then she sat down

            Buffy looked at her plate. There were scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. 

            "It looks delicious, Willow," Buffy commented.

            "Thanks," Willow said, "I woke up bright and early so I could make it for everyone."

            The four of them ate their breakfast in silence. None of them wanted to bring up the subject of the apocalypse that would happen the next day. Buffy could tell that her three friends were as nervous as she was. She knew that they would stick by her no matter what, but the words that her sister said, still haunted her.

            Buffy had always known that her friends wouldn't always be there to help. It had happened several times in the past. But knowing that they wouldn't be there to help her fight the first was even harder to realize.

            "You know," Xander began, breaking the silence, "Why don't we spend the day at the beach?"

            "Hey, that's a great idea," Willow replied.

            "We should start getting lunches made and our stuff together," Buffy added.

            For once, she was actually happy to be going to the beach. She had hated going to the beach, especially after drowning in her fight with the master. They gathered all their beachwear and made lunches. Then the four of them piled into Xander's car and headed for the beach.

The Beach:

            The four of them got out of Xander's car. Buffy grabbed the bag with all the towels and Xander grabbed the cooler. They made their way from the parking lot, to the sand.

            They had to run because the sand was very hot. They laughed on the whole walk down to the water. Each spread out their own towels and Xander put the cooler behind the towels. 

            "Last one in the water, is a loser," Buffy shouted and made a dash for the water. She was laughing hysterically.

            "Hey!" Xander shouted, "No fair! You're faster than all of us!"

            "That's not my problem," Buffy replied, still laughing. 

            Buffy made it into the water first. She got about waist deep when the others made it up to their knees. 

            "Watch out!" Willow yelled.

            Buffy turned around to see a huge wave coming towards her. She pinched her nose closed and dove under it. When she resurfaced, her friends were all next to her. She knew that this was the best time they had ever spent together. This was the most fun that she had in a long time.

            Time seemed like nothing to the four friends. They had known each other since high school, but had never had this much fun together. They were laughing, joking, teasing, and just having fun during this gorgeous day at the beach. The day couldn't be any more perfect. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was blue, it was warm, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

            The thoughts of the apocalypse had seemed to just wash away in the ocean. They had completely forgotten about the oncoming danger of the next day. This beautiful day was dedicated to having fun. And that's just what Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Anya did.

Giles' Apartment:

            On the other hand, Giles wasn't having fun at all. He was busy training the soon to be slayers. It was hard work for one man. 

            "Only several hours left until the final showdown begins," Giles told the three of them during a break, "I have faith that all of you will fight with honor and fight to the death tomorrow."

Summers' Residence:

It was close to nine when they returned from the beach. They were very tired from the physical activities of the day. Right before Buffy was about to go upstairs to bed, the phone wrung. 

            "Hello."

            "Buffy, it's me."

            "Hey Giles. What's up?"

            "I have figured out that it will begin around 9 AM tomorrow."

            "That's early. How are the six going to get around?"

            "It says in another prophecy that the moon will overtake the sun. Day will become night. When the seal is broken, it will be free, free to destroy the world."

            "Oh."

            "I will be at your house at 8."

            "Okay."

            "I will see you tomorrow, Buffy."

            "Ok, Giles. Goodnight.

            She hung up the phone and made her way to bed. She fell asleep instantly, worrying about what Dawn had said about her friends not being there to help.


	21. Freedom: Part I

Freedom

Episode 21 (Part I)

Sunnydale, California:

            Buffy Anne Summers was the vampire slayer. The one girl in all the world chosen to fight the forces of darkness. She had lived longer than any other slayer had and had even died twice. She had come to Sunnydale in 1997, where she learned that this small town, which wasn't even on the map, was located upon a Hellmouth. The Hellmouth is a mystical portal that connects this dimension with other hell-like dimensions.

            Buffy awoke with a horrible feeling in her stomach. She knew that today was the end, the end of the world, the end of her life. She was no where near prepared to face the greatest evil that the world had ever known, especially since she knew her friends wouldn't be there to help.

            Willow, Xander, Anya, and even Spike had gathered into the family room. Buffy could tell that the four of them were nervous of what was to come. There was a knock at the door. Buffy opened it and there was Giles and the three potentials.

            "Good morning, all," Giles greeted, smiling.

            No one said anything. Giles knew that they were as nervous as he was. 

            "We must get down the high school," he said.

            "What for?" Xander questioned.

            "We have to be there when the seal is broken," Giles said.         

            "Oh, so we get to be right at the hellmouth," Xander said, "I always wanted to die at the Hellmouth."

            "Buffy, you do know that you will be the one to face this evil," Giles said, "We will all back you up as best we can, but none of us have the strength and abilities to face it."

            "I know, Giles," she answered.

            Buffy turned to her friends and smiled. 

            "I know we won't make it today," she began, "I just wanted to say that I love you all. I'm glad you were here to help me during everything that I've ever faced. Thank you."

            Buffy's friends came to her and gave her a big group hug, even Spike. 

            "Thank you, Giles, for being a great watcher. You have been like a father to me," Buffy said, smiling with tears in her eyes, "I would have gotten no where without your help."

            "Your welcome, Buffy," he said.

            Everyone hugged and smiled. They all said their goodbyes to each other. The greatest battle of their lives would begin in less than an hour.

            "We must go now," Giles said, "It will begin soon."

Outside Sunnydale High:

            "Oh my go!" Willow exclaimed, "Where's the school?"

            When the gang arrived at the school, there was nothing there but a large area of dirt. In the center was a large round thing.

            "That's the seal," Spike said from under his blanket.

            "There couldn't be clutter in the way for the evil to escape, so it was destroyed," Giles informed.

            Buffy looked up at the sky. Slowly, the moon was moving in front of the sun. It was getting dark.

            "It's begun," Buffy said.

            In a few minutes, the moon had completely covered the sun. It was now as dark as night. Spike pulled the blanket off of himself.

            Buffy looked towards the seal and six figures formed in front of it, the Master, Drusilla, the Mayor, Adam, Glory, and Warren.

            "It's been a while," Buffy said.

            "It has," Warren replied, "But we're all ready to kick your ass all over this town."

            "This is it, slayer!" the Master shouted, "The end is here."

            With that said, the ground began to shake. The gang fell over, so did the six. A large cloud appeared directly over the seal. Energy came from the cloud and struck the seal. It began to glow. 

            "Here it comes!" Giles shouted.

            The energy began to get unstable as more of it hit the seal. The ground shook more violently and no one could stand up. 

            "I'm ready for this!" Buffy shouted.

            The six smiled as the life energy that they had gathered filled the seal. It was making the seal unstable, which was planned.

            "Only a few more seconds," Drusilla said, smiling.

            The earthquake finally stopped and Buffy stood up. She pulled her sword out of the scabbard and ran at the six. She brought it down on the head of Warren. Instead of disappearing, his head was sliced in two.

            "Oh no!" the Master said, "We are no longer invulnerable to attacks!"

            Buffy smiled as Warren's body fell to the ground. She brought the sword around and swung it at Drusilla's neck. Her head flew across the seal and turned to dust. Her body fell, but was dust before it hit the ground.

            "Who's next?" Buffy asked.

            The rest of the gang ran forth and the battle had begun. Spike, Xander, Anya, and Willow were keeping the Master occupied. Spike's features changed as he began beating the Master. The Master easily knocked away all four of them. He closed in on them while they lay on the ground.

            The others weren't doing so well against the remaining four. The were getting their asses beat down. In a matter of minutes, they had the entire gang surrounded on the ground.

            "It can't end this way," Giles said.

            Suddenly the remaining for Big Bads began to scream in pain. Something was happening to them. They were burning up from the inside. Within a few moments, they were nothing but ashes.

            "The threat isn't over yet," Buffy said, standing up.

            She was looking at the cloud of energy above the seal. The energy was increasing. She brought her eyes down to the seal. The dark energy had almost completely covered the seal. Buffy stared in horror as the last of the seal was covered.

            "Here it comes!" Buffy shouted.

            With that, the seal exploded. The force of the explosion knocked Buffy back into her friends. She knocked them all to the ground. A large cylinder of energy shot up to the sky. The energy was black, which stood for pure evil.

            "I am here!" it shouted.

            Out of the beam of energy came a figure. It was the size of a normal man. In fact, it looked like a normal man. It had two arms, two legs, a head, two eyes, a nose, all the stuff that a human would have. His left eye had a large scar over it, preventing him from seeing and his other eye was completely black. He was bald and there were scars all over his head and face.  

            "I can feel it," Buffy whispered, "I can feel the evil radiating from him."

            Malvagio floated above the destroyed seal. He smiled as he thought of all the destruction that he would cause. He looked around at this town. That's when he looked down, down at the group of people near the seal.

            "Slayer!" he roared.

            Buffy drew her sword from the scabbard. She was ready to take anything that he dished at her. She looked up at this evil. Malvagio was smirking. 

            "This place is too alive for my liking!" Malvagio shouted.

            With that, he raised his arms and then brought them down. Just like that, Sunnydale was a burning hell. Everything was either burning or completely destroyed. Homes and other buildings lay, destroyed, on the ground.

            "That's much better," he spoke, "Now slayer, this is it. This is where you die."

            A bolt of energy flew from his arm towards Buffy. She dove out of the way and rolled on the ground. The dark energy barely missed her. It created a large crater where it hit.

            "You can't dodge everything I throw at you!" Malvagio shouted, "Forces of darkness arise!"

            The ground shook once again, but not enough to knock anyone down. Hands shot up from below the ground. Soon, the hands were able to pull up the rest of the vampire. This group of about thirty vampires was not ordinary vampires. Their eyes were completely black, just like Malvagio. 

            The second battle of good versus evil had begun. These were the toughest group of vampires that the gang had ever faced. Buffy was faring well against the vampires. She just swung her sword and beheaded several of them. The others dusted several more, but they were getting pretty beat up. 

            Buffy looked over her shoulder to see how they were doing. Giles had several cut all over his face and arms. All the slayers-in-training were injured in some way. Willow had a large cut across her forehead. Xander and Anya were covered in small cuts on their arms. Spike was missing a hand. Tears began to form in her eyes as she watched her friends getting beat down.

            She quickly returned her attention to these super vampires. She sliced two more of their heads off and they turned to dust. Buffy kicked a few down into the large hole where the seal once was. She heard them scream as they fell. She realized that there was one left. She swung her sword at the head. With a clean swipe, the head was gone and it turned to dust, which blew away in the light summer breeze.

            "You are good, Slayer!" Malvagio snickered, "But not good enough. The time will come when you must face me head to head. I will see you later. This world is just too alive. I will be back within a matter of hours." 

            With that, he disappeared. Buffy sighed. She collapsed to the ground. Giles, Xander, Willow, Anya, and Spike ran to her.

            "Oh my god, what happened?" Willow questioned.

            "She's exhausted," Giles said, "She needs to rest. She needs some water."

            "Shouldn't we just carry her back to the house?" Anya asked, "Oh wait, never mind."

            "We have no place to go," Giles said.

            Willow returned from her water search. She was empty handed.

            "Nothing," she said, "There's no where to get water."

            Buffy's eyes started to flutter and they opened.

            "Ow, what happened?" she asked.

            "You passed out from exhaustion, Buffy," Giles informed, "You should be alright now."

            "Where'd he go?" Buffy questioned.

            "Oh, Malvagio," Giles began, "I'm not sure. He just disappeared."

            "We have to find him. I can't let him do any more damage," she said.

            "It's too dangerous, Buffy," Giles informed.

            "I know where Malvagio is," Willow said suddenly. 

            "Where?" Giles asked.

            "He's in Rome," Willow answered.

            Everyone stared at her, confused.

            "How…how did you know that?" Giles questioned.

            "I can see him in my head. I guess that maybe because I was evil before, I have some sort of connection to him," she replied.

            "Then we hafta go after him!" Buffy exclaimed.

            "He'll be back here again, Buffy," Giles informed.

            "I know that," she replied, "But that's the problem. He's not gonna come back until he destroys everything. We need to go there."

            "And how do you plan to get us there?" Giles asked, "The airport is destroyed."

            "We have Willow," Buffy put in.

            "But Buffy, I'm not nearly powerful enough to get us all there," Willow argued.

            "All of us don't have to get there," Buffy went on, "I'm the only one that really needs to go. Giles, I'm gonna need you and Willow as back up."

            "What about me Buff?" Xander questioned.

            Buffy never got to answer because more vampires came from underground. This time, they wielded weapons. 

            "Oh great," Buffy murmured.

            She picked her sword up off the ground. And swung at a vampire carrying a sword. She sliced the arm hold the sword, and then went for the head. The head came off with a clean swipe and it dusted.

            "Giles, watch out!" Willow shouted.

            Buffy spun around in time to watch Giles get a spear to the gut. He fell down in pain.

            "No!" Buffy shouted.

            She threw the sword at the vampire that had speared Giles. The sword spun through the air and sliced the vampire in half. She ran to Giles and bent down besides him.

            "Giles, I'm sorry," Buffy said.

            "It's not your fault, Buffy," he told her, gasping for breath, "It's the evil."

            Willow and Xander came running over. Willow bent down, tears in here eyes. She checked for a pulse. 

            "He'll be okay for a while," Willow informed, "But if we don't get him to a hospital, he'll die."

            "But the hospital was destroyed along with everything else," Xander informed.

            "Get him to LA!" Buffy shouted, tears in her eyes, "I'm going after it! Willow! Get us there!" 

            "But I don't know if I can," Willow argued, "I don't think I'm powerful enough."

            "You can do it, Will," Buffy encouraged, "Do it for Giles! Do it for everyone in the world!"

            Willow didn't respond. She started chanting. Buffy didn't know what language it was. Most likely some ancient language. Magikal energy enveloped the two women. 

            "Xander!" Buffy shouted, "You're in charge! Get Giles to LA!"

            "I finally get to be in charge!" Xander exclaimed.

            He turned to face the slayers-in-training and Anya.

            "Alright, we have to get Giles to LA," Xander commanded.

            The magical energy continued to swirl around Willow and Buffy. Willow continued chanting as the two disappeared from Sunnydale.

Rome, Italy:

            The energy stopped swirling around them. They were no longer in Sunnydale anymore, but the buildings all looked the same. They were all destroyed.

            "We're here," Buffy said, "Good job, Will!"

            "Thanks, but now I'm exhausted," Willow replied.

            "Willow, I'm gonna go into town and go after Malvagio," Buffy said, "Tag along after you've rested up."

            "Alright," Willow said.

            Buffy ran off. She headed up the path into the center of Rome. Willow watched her friend disappear up the road into Rome.

            Buffy ran up the road. Stopped cars sat where they had been destroyed. Pieces of buildings lay all over the road. She looked out off to the sides of the road. Farmland and animals had been burnt to a crisp. 

            She made her way through the city gates. People were running towards her in fear and panic.

            "What the hell are you doing here?" one old man questioned, "The city is being destroyed! You are going the wrong way!"

            "No," Buffy replied, "This is my job, my duty. I will not run in fear from this evil."

            "Suit yourself," the old man replied.

            Buffy walked through the huge crowds that were trying to escape their destroyed city. Up ahead, she saw that the other half of the city was beautiful. It hadn't been harmed yet. That's when she noticed him, Malvagio. This evil being was firing dark energy from his arms at everything, totally destroying everything in his path.

            "Hey loser!" she called to him.

            Malvagio spun around at the voice. He looked down to see her, the slayer. He smirked. 

            "You came all this way to try and stop me?" he questioned, "Your efforts will fail you!"

            He waved his arm and a group of about ten vampires appeared in front of Buffy, blocking her way. She drew her sword and the fight began. Malvagio turned back to his work, to leave her fighting his vampires.

            They all rushed her at once, fangs bared. She swung the sword at the first two, slicing them in half. The next one got his head sliced clean off his shoulders. She tripped two and stabbed them through the heart. 

            Two more came at her. She swung the sword and the one ducked and the sword struck the remains of a building. It was stuck. Buffy didn't have time to pull it out, so she fought them with her hands. She snapped one's neck. Another, she smashed his skull into a stone wall. Both dusted. 

            Buffy pulled a stake out of her pocket and one of the vamps impaled itself on it. She spun around and staked the one behind her, without even looking. She went back to the sword and yanked it out of the building. Swinging it around, she sliced the head off the last vampire. 

            She ran up the street after Malvagio.

            "Is that the best you could do?" she yelled.

            Malvagio turned around, stopping his destructive path.

            "What!" he shouted, "You defeated my minions!"

            "That's right!" she smirked.

            He pointed his arm at her and a beam of dark energy flew at her. Buffy didn't have enough time to dodge it. She knew that this would be the end. She had failed to save the world, just as the prophecy stated.

            Suddenly, someone grabbed her waist and dove out of the way. She landed on her side, gasping. She turned to see who had saved her.


	22. Triumph over Evil

Triumph over Evil

Episode 22 (Part II)

            Suddenly, someone grabbed her waist and dove out of the way. She landed on her side, gasping. She turned to see who had saved her. There lay a hooded figure, next to her. 

            "Who are you?" she asked.

            The hooded figure reached for his hood and pulled it down. 

            "Oh my god!" Buffy exclaimed, "Angel."

            "Yes, it's me," he replied.

            "But you're not Angelus anymore?" she questioned.

            "It was a set up to keep me out of the picture. My soul was taken by one of Malvagio's minions," he replied.

            "How'd you get it back?" she asked.

            "After I left Sunnydale, I traveled through Europe. I mistakenly killed some guy related to the gypsy group that originally gave me my soul. They cursed me again," he answered.

            "How sweet," Malvagio smirked, "The vampire is back in commission. Not for long!"

            He shot dark energy out of his arms again. Buffy and Angel jumped into the remains of a building. The dark energy had barely hit them.       

            Out of breath, Buffy asked, "How did you know I was here?" 

            Angel replied, "I figured where there was apocalyptical destruction occurring, you were bound to be there trying to stop it. Let's get out of here!"

            They ran out of the building just as it exploded. Pieces of stone and glass flew in every direction. The explosion knocked both of them to the ground.

            "Damn you, slayer!" Malvagio shouted, "Hold still!"

            "Having some trouble there?" she asked, sarcastically.

            "I will kill you sooner or later!" he yelled in anger, "You're just making it harder on yourself. The more you mess around, the slower your death will be!"

            "You tried to kill me several times," she began, "But you failed every time!"

Outside Rome:

            Willow sat on a stone, peering towards the city. She could see the part that Malvagio had already destroyed and the part he hadn't yet reached. She hoped Buffy would find a way to stop him before he destroyed the entire world. 

            She had used her magik to get her and Buffy from Sunnydale to Rome. It had taken a lot out of her. In fact, she had almost collapsed because of it. Buffy told her to catch up after she had rested for a while. Willow was ready to go. She hoped that she wasn't too late to help her friend in the fight.

            Just then a white light surrounded the redhead. Willow wondered what was going on. That's when something appeared in front of her. It was a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. But there was something else that caught Willow's attention, the wings on her back and the gold halo above her head.

            "Oh my," Willow muttered, "You're an angel."

            "That's right, young Willow," the angel spoke.

            "But why? Why are you here? Why are you here talking to me?" Willow muttered.

            "I am here because of this great evil. I was the one that imprisoned him below that seal thousands of years ago. I stopped him from destroying the world back then. I cannot stop him this time. I have grown weak over the centuries," the angel began.

            "But what does that have to do with me?" Willow asked.

            "You are a very powerful witch," the angel went on, "Even though I cannot stop the evil completely, I can give you a powerful magik. It's known as the Magiks of Heaven. You will be able to use it now, but after it's defeated it will be gone. I wish you good luck, Willow. I believe you can help save the world."

            With that, the angel disappeared back into heaven. Willow was confused. How was she to know that she had the Magik of Heaven? Did the angel pass it to her? There was only one way to find out. She ran up towards the huge city to help her best friend.

Los Angeles Hospital:

            Xander and Anya had gotten Giles to the Los Angeles hospital very quickly. It turned out that Xander's car was the only thing not destroyed. The potentials had stayed behind to look for survivors.

            Xander sped into the emergency room parking lot and called out "My friend is hurt! Can I get some help?"

            Immediately, two paramedics came running out to the car. The opened the backseat door, where Giles was lying. Anya was applying pressure to Giles' wound. A few seconds later, another paramedic came running out with a stretcher. They put Giles on it and wheeled it inside. Xander and Anya followed behind.

            The paramedics took Giles to the emergency room. They quickly got to work on trying to stop the bleeding, but it looked hopeless. Xander and Anya sat in the waiting room. A nurse came over to them.

            "What happened to your friend?" she asked.

            Xander replied, "He was stabbed while the three of us were walking down the street."

            "Who stabbed him?" she asked.

            "Some man," Xander answered.

            "What happened to the man?" 

            "He fled right after he stabbed our friend," Anya said.

            "What is your friend's name?"

            "Rupert Giles," Xander responded.

            "Alright," the nurse said, "Thanks for the information."

            Xander and Anya sat down again. Meanwhile, the doctors had gotten the bleeding to stop. Now they just had figure out how much blood Giles lost and give him more. They were working against the clock.

            Xander picked up a magazine and began to read. Anya dozed off.

            "Xander?" someone called.

            Xander looked up from the magazine. There stood Wesley, who was supposedly dead.

            "Wesley?" Xander questioned, "But you're supposed to be dead."

            "I managed dodge death. I was finally able to return to California. What are you doing here?" Wesley asked.

            "Giles was speared," Xander replied.

            "What has happened?"

            "The First Evil, it's free. While trying to fight it, he called on vampires to attack us. They speared Giles. Buffy and Willow went after it."

            "The First Evil, that's impossible."

            "News flash, Sunnydale is burning to the ground. The First headed for Rome. Buffy and Willow followed."

            A nurse came out and told Xander that Giles would be alright. She also said that Xander could go and visit. Xander, Wesley, and Anya headed up to Giles' room.

            "Wesley?" a weak Giles questioned.

            "I escaped death," Wesley replied.

            "Where is Buffy, Xander?" Giles asked.

            "She went after Malvagio," Xander answered.

            "She went all the way to Rome?" Giles questioned.

            "Yeah," Xander responded, "Her and Willow."

            The room began to shimmer. A ghostly figure of someone began to appear.

            "Rupert," the figure said.

            "Jenny?" Giles asked, "Is it really you?"

            "Yes, Rupert," she replied, "I am communicating with you from beyond. I have a message to deliver to you."

            "A message?" Giles questioned, "What kind of message?"

            "The slayer will triumph over the evil forces, with the help of her friends.  Her friends won't be the only help she'll receive. Something from beyond will come once again and help. All evil will be wiped off the face of the earth," the ghostly figure of Jenny Calendar informed, "Goodbye, Rupert. I love you."

            "I love you too, Jenny," Giles replied. 

            The ghost of Miss Calendar suddenly disappeared and Giles passed out. Xander, Wesley, and Anya were confused with what they just heard.

Rome, Italy:

            "Give up, slayer!" Malvagio yelled, "You cannot defeat me! Nothing can!

            Malvagio was getting extremely mad because he couldn't kill Buffy and Angel. They kept diving out of the way before his dark energy could hit them.

            The ground began to crack open. Malvagio fired another beam of energy at them. They dodged it again. Angel landed but his foot was stuck in a crack in the road.

            "Buffy, I'm stuck," Angel said.

            "Looks like someone's in trouble," Malvagio smirked. 

            He fired another beam of dark energy at them. 

            "ANGEL!" Buffy shouted, "NO!"

            The dark energy was just about to hit Angel and Buffy, when a barrier formed around them.

            "What the!" Malvagio called as his energy hit the barrier and was cancelled out. 

            Buffy turned around to see Willow walking up the road towards them. Buffy smiled. Willow walked up to them.

            "Come on, Buffy!" Willow exclaimed, "Let's kick this guy's ass!"

            "You're finished!" Buffy shouted to the evil.

            Angel managed to free his foot and stood up to join the two women. 

            "The power of friendship stands strong!" Buffy yelled, "That's something that you cannot destroy with your evil!"

            "What?" Malvagio was beginning to become confused.

            "You look different, Will," Buffy commented.

            "I was powered up, given special magik," she replied.

            Willow fired a beam of white energy at Malvagio. It caught him off-guard, knocking him to the ground. Buffy drew her sword and ran towards where he fell. 

            "That bitch!" Malvagio shouted as Buffy came running up, "She was able to hurt me, but how?"

            "It's called the Magik of Heaven," Willow called as her and Angel came running up beside Buffy.

            "Magik of Heaven? But how?" Malvagio questioned.

            "Your time is up!" Buffy shouted.

            "That's what you think, slayer," he smirked, "Your final battle is beginning now!"

            The city began spinning around Buffy and Malvagio. It spun faster and faster. Buffy held her sword, ready for battle. Soon they were surrounded in a large ring of fire.

            "You like?" Malvagio asked.

            "What is this? Where are my friends?" Buffy questioned.

            "This is hell, slayer," Malvagio informed, "This is where you will spend eternity!" 

            Malvagio snapped his finger and a sword formed in his hand. A sword formed from dark energy.

            "This is where you die!" he shouted and swung the sword.

            Buffy ducked and stuck up her foot. Malvagio stumbled and fell on his face. Buffy brought down her sword. Malvagio rolled out of the way. Buffy's sword struck the stone ground. 

            "Once I kill you, you're soul will remain her forever," Malvagio informed.

            He swung his sword and barely missed Buffy's stomach. He stood up and kicked her. She stumbled backwards, but quickly regained her balance as he lunged for her. He stabbed the sword towards her chest. Buffy bent back as the sword flew in front of her face. 

            "What? How dare you!" Malvagio said.

            Buffy jumped back after he pulled his sword back. She gave him a roundhouse kick that snapped his head to one side. He was a little bedazzled. She jumped into the air and gave him a front kick in the face. His head snapped back. 

            When Buffy landed, he quickly regained his senses and swept his leg under Buffy's feet. She fell to the ground. As he brought his sword down, she kicked it from his hands.

            "I don't need that to kill you," he said and grabbed her by her collar.

            Malvagio pulled Buffy off the ground and towards his face. He smirked and punched her hard in the chest. It caused her to fly backwards across the stone. She scraped her back. She tried to stand up, but Malvagio came over and knocked her on her chest. She got on her knees and he kicked her a few times in the chest. Buffy heard some cracking as he kicked her. Some of her ribs were broken.

            He bent down and lifted her over his head. 

            "Yours will be my favorite death out of everyone I kill," he spoke, "You're the first and last slayer that I will ever kill."

            He threw her through the air. She landed on her back and cried out in pain. She stood up. Malvagio ran over and punched her in the face a few times, then tripped her again. Buffy was in so much pain. 

Malvagio produced another dark energy sword. He held it high above her beaten body. This was it. This was where she died. Her soul would be trapped here in hell and Malvagio would destroy the world. 

"This is how it has to end, slayer. I will personally kill your friends. I will burn them, stab them, and drown them. I will kill them all in every possible way. Goodbye slayer," he shouted.

He brought the sword down. He was going to stab her right in the chest. He brought it straight down in stabbing position. Buffy had had enough. She wasn't going to fail her friends, fail the world. She rolled out of the way. The sword hit the stone with a clank.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Malvagio, but I'm not gonna let you win this," she said, standing up.

She kicked him in the chest, causing his to stumble backwards. He regained his balance just in time to get a foot to the side of his face. His jaw cracked and he howled in pain. She jumped into the air and dished out several punches to the chest, stomach, and face. 

Malvagio bent over, throwing up blood. Buffy took this opportunity to get her sword. She dove to it and picked it up. She ran back over to an injured Malvagio. He was still coughing up blood. 

"You cannot beat me, slayer!" he yelled and stood up.

Buffy swung her sword. Malvagio backed up, but the sword sliced off his arm. Blood was gushing out of the severed hand. Malvagio's ragged clothing was covered in his own blood.

Buffy gave him a roundhouse kick, which sent him falling to his side. She brought the sword down, but he rolled out of the way. He still had some strength left in him. As he stood up, Buffy sliced him across the chest. He winced in pain. Buffy kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall back.

"You're finished," she said.

She swung the sword and sliced him across the face. Blood dripped from the cut. Buffy had the upper hand and she knew it. 

"Not as tough as you thought, huh?" Buffy said.

She tripped him and then lifted him by his tattered, blood-stained clothing. She tossed him across the small fighting area. When Malvagio hit, he slid across the stone, scraping up his face. 

"You cannot kill me," he said, coughing up blood, "I'm invincible."

"Is that so?" she questioned, "Then how come you're getting your ass whooped?"

She ran at him and shoved the sword into his chest, where the heart was. Then she pulled it out. It was covered in blood.

Malvagio didn't die, he just laughed.

"Stupid girl, you think something as evil as me would have a heart? Well you're wrong, he smirked.

He attempted to kick her, but she grabbed his foot in midair and twisted his leg, snapping his ankle. He fell to the ground on his back, a puddle of blood forming underneath him. 

"If you don't have a heart, then how do you bleed?" Buffy questioned.

"Oh, I have blood, just no heart. It pumps through my body on its own," he informed, coughing up more blood.

Buffy brought the sword down again. He moved his arm out of the way, but not quickly enough. She had sliced his hand off. Then she brought her foot up and kicked him under the chin. His head snapped back and she heard a crack. 

"There's nothing broken," he said, "I cannot be killed. Have you forgotten?"

"No, but I could chop you into little pieces and then you couldn't do anything," she said.

He kicked her in the chest, which caught her off guard. Malvagio stood up and charged her. She quickly regained her senses and grabbed him, tossing him to her left. He fell to the ground, once again. Malvagio was pretty beat up. He was missing an arm and a hand. He was bleeding from pretty much everywhere.

He got to his knees as Buffy made it over to him. 

"You can be killed!" Buffy yelled, "And I will prove it!"

She pulled back the sword and swung. The bladed connected with Malvagio's neck. It sliced his head cleanly off his shoulders. His head flew into the fire and burnt up. The body fell to the ground instantly. 

Malvagio, the First Evil, had finally been defeated, defeated by Buffy Summers, the vampire slayer. She dropped her arm, holding the sword down at her side. She used her other hand to wipe the blood from her lips. She caught her breath. 

That's when she noticed energy going into Malvagio's lifeless body. She was confused. The speed that the energy was entering his body increased. It was going too fast for her to even see. She held her sword up, waiting for him to come back to life. Suddenly, the headless body exploded.

Buffy was then enveloped in complete darkness. She became nervous once again.

"Buffy," someone said.

"Who's there?" Buffy called.

"I am an angel," the voice came again.

"An angel?" 

"I watched how you defeated the evil. You are a true warrior, a hero. You saved the world," the angel said.

It showed itself. It was a young woman. She was very beautiful and kind of sparkled. She had long blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She had sparkling wings and a shiny halo. 

"I honor thee," she said.

"Thank you," Buffy replied.

"You will be returned to earth with all your friends. All the damage that he did will be restored. With the death of Malvagio, you have eliminated all evil from the world," the angel said.

With that, the darkness became night. She was back in Sunnydale and it was nighttime. Buffy was relieved. 

"Buffy!" Willow called.

            Buffy spun around to see her friends running towards her. Everyone was there, Xander, Anya, Willow, Giles, Angel, Wesley, and Spike. They greeted her with a big hug. 

            "You did it, Buffy," Giles said, smiling, "You defeated the evil."

            "Congratulations, Buffy!" Willow exclaimed.

            "You are a hero," Giles went on, "You saved us all."

            Buffy finally spoke, "The sad thing is, no one will know that I saved their lives and the planet."

            Tears began to form in her eyes. Everything was back to normal and her friends were all alive. She dropped to her knees and cried tears of happiness. After a few minutes, they all headed home. The world was at peace for the first time ever. 

            And that is the final chapter in the story of Buffy Anne Summers, the vampire slayer. Or is it?


	23. Back to Normal

Back to Normal

Episode 23

            An entire summer had gone by since the near end of the world. A few months since Buffy defeated the greatest evil the world had ever known. A few months since all evil was eliminated from the world. Everyone was happy and everything was back to normal.

            Buffy was through. She had no need for being the slayer anymore since there was no evil anymore. She could finally have a normal life after all. One thing that had kind of puzzled Buffy was the fact that Spike was still here. She went to Giles and asked him.

            "If the evil is gone, then why is Spike still here?" Buffy asked him.

            "That is a good question, Buffy," Giles replied, "I don't have an answer for it though."

            "Spike should have disappeared like all other vampires in the world," Buffy added.

            "But he didn't," Giles said, "This is going to involve some research."

            "Well good luck with that research, Giles," Buffy said and walked out of the room.

            She had some questions that she needed to ask Spike. He had been living in her basement since he had no where else to live. She opened the door and walked down the stairs.

            "Spike," Buffy called as she walked downstairs.

            Spike was sitting on his small bed, reading some kind of book.

            "What is it, luv?" he questioned.

            Buffy came over and sat besides him on the bed. She smiled as he put down the book.

            "I have some questions for you," she said.

            "Go ahead," he replied.

            "How did you do it?" she asked.

            "What you mean my soul?" he questioned.

            "Yeah, how did you get it back?" she asked.

            "I traveled halfway around the world to Africa in search of a legend. I made a deal with a demon. It put me through trials."

            "Trials?" 

            "Very difficult trials. Didn't realize what pain was until afterwards. Didn't realize what it was until I was given this soul."

            "And after these trials he returned it?"

            "Yes, but it wasn't what I went there for. I wanted it removed."

            "The chip?"

            "Yeah. I wanted to kill you. I wanted to make you suffer for what you did to me so long ago. I wanted to kill again. I wanted to be what I was before. I guess the demon heard wrong."

            "Why did you come back here?"

            "I'm not sure. I don't remember much."

            "How'd you get back?"

            "From what I remember, I got back by boat."

            "And you lived in that warehouse?"

            "Yeah, it was near the place where the boat docked."

            "I see. Why are you still here?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "The evil is gone, you should be too."

            "You do understand that it's wrong."

            "What is?"

            "The evil isn't gone. Evil cannot be destroyed from the world. It's impossible. The slayer's job is endless. You"

            "How can you know this?"

            "I'm a creature of the darkness and I'm still here. And the past few nights, I've seen other vampires."

            "Then why didn't you tell me?"

            "I didn't want to spoil everyone's good mood."

            "So you'd rather have people die, then tell us vampires are still around."            

            "No."

            "Then what, Spike. You haven't changed. You're still evil."

            "Oh course I am, Buffy. I'm a vampire. The soul just makes me feel remorse; it can't stop me from killing. Humans have souls, but they still feel remorse after they've killed. I'm still evil within and so is Angel. You were played, Buffy. All of you were played."

            Buffy was angry. She stormed out of the basement and back upstairs. She walked into the dining room, where Giles was researching.

            "What did you get out of him?" he asked, without looking up from the book.

            "A lot," Buffy informed.

            "About why he's still here, right?" he questioned.

            "Yes," she replied, "He said that evil isn't gone."

            "What?" Giles questioned, "What about what we heard?"

            "He said he saw vampires in the cemetery a few nights ago."

            "Why didn't he come to tell you?"

            "He said that he didn't want to spoil everyone's good mood."

            "Hmm…I want you to patrol tonight to see if everything is okay."  
            "I guess. It's not like I have anything else to do since it is Saturday."

A Few Hours Later, Summers Residence:

            Buffy was frustrated. Whatever had told her that evil was gone, had lied. She had been in the cemetery for a half hour and had already come across seven vampires. She easily dusted them. She walked in the door of her house.

            "What's the situation, Buffy?" Giles asked.

            "As much as I don't want to admit it, Spike was right. I dusted seven vampires and I was only there for a half hour," she told him.

            "It lied," Giles said.

            "What did?" she questioned.

            "Whatever it was that told us that evil would be gone. Buffy, something may be messing with us."

            "I don't know, Giles," she replied. 

            "This is going to be trouble," he informed.

            "I know."

            "You may be in for the biggest battle of your life soon, Buffy."

            "I'll be ready, just like I was for this one. I will train hard and help to train the slayers-in-training."

            "I know, Buffy. I know."


End file.
